Harry Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble Guild of Parseltongue
by ThatGrayAreaInCompanyPolicy
Summary: There is an established Guild for Parseltongues of high power. There was a prophecy made at Delphi, in Ancient Greece detailing some of what will happen here in this story. Harry Potter is the brother of the boy-who-lived. There's a lot more to it than that, like that he's a parselmouth. After being abandoned, the Guild picks him up to train him for his destiny. Full inside.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, just an idea I've been thinking about since I started reading fanfiction.**

**Description: There is an established Guild for Parseltongues who the high council (an undetermined number of snake deities) deems worthy of the gift. There was a prophecy made at Delphi, in Ancient Greece detailing some of what will happen here in this story. Harry Potter is the brother of the boy-who-lived. Harry is a parselmouth and a natural legilimens. There's a lot more to it than that. Anyways, both Potter parents live, and Harry is sent to the Dursleys. There was an incident, and the team that the Guild prepared to train him picks him up. I'm going to have fun with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. This writing is purely for the pleasure of myself and others. No money is to be made.**

Thousands of years ago, in the temples of Ancient Egypt, a statue came to life. To us normal, non-magical people, this would be a nasty shock. To any of those gifted in the magical arts, under normal circumstances, this would be someone's idea of a rather brilliant idea, especially as the statue was an idol of the Snake Goddess Renenutet. But there was no magic cast, and the statue had legitimately awoken. She had awoken, because as an emissary of the Most Ancient and Noble Guild of Parseltongue. She had someone to collect. She was disoriented, but she was somehow drawn to a spot in the desert surrounding her homeland of Egypt.

-Meanwhile-

In the desert, Moses had just kicked the rock. In case you're not familiar with the Old Testament/Torah, this was a bad thing, as it was said that 'rock' is one of the many names that God was called by, I think you get the point. He had just been prohibited from entering the Promised Land. What bullshit! He had just lead the people for years because a burning bush told him to! Grumbling to himself, "And I suppose that God thinks that I'm an evil wizard too! At least now I don't have to deal with any more deities…"

Ϩ. I suppose I should apologize now…Ϩ

Ϩ. Are you fucking kidding me? What now? And who are you? Ϩ

Ϩ. I am Renenutet, I am the Snake Goddess of Egypt. I am afraid that you will have to deal with me. We have a mission. Ϩ

Ϩ. Not a fucking chance. I've already dealt with the Hebrew God, and now I'm stranded in the desert. There's no chance that I will be helping out any Gods any time soon. Ϩ

Ϩ. This is not for my benefit, but a mission for the Most Ancient and Noble Guild of Parseltongue, I have been sent to collect you, as I am the Snake Deity who was closest to you. We will be travelling and you will be teaching a young one of our guild with a unique problem. Ϩ

Ϩ. A unique problem like my stutter in English. One that prevents me from interacting fully with those not of the serpent tongue? Ϩ

Ϩ. Yes, though it is significantly worse than a stutter. Ϩ

Ϩ. What is it? Ϩ

Ϩ. He, at 4 years old, unlocked a part of his basilisk animagus. The eyes to be exact. And it was done in a way that it is permanent. Even once he has finished his animagus form, his human form will still have those eyes. Ϩ

Ϩ. And what exactly is a basilisk? I have not travelled through time, and it does not exist yet. Ϩ

Ϩ. It is a highly magical snake. It grows continuously from birth to death, and its hide is the most magically resistant in the world by leaps and bounds. Its venom is more lethal than a Nundu's, and is corrosive at that. Most deadly are its eyes; to any but a parselmouth, a direct line of vision to its eyes means death, an indirect line of sight will have the offender petrified. Ϩ

Ϩ. I suppose I had best help out then. The Parseltongue Guild seems more honorable than the God I have been working with. Ϩ

Lightning rumbled in the distance, causing Moses a bit of worry. Ϩ. We had best be off Ϩ

Laughing, Renenutet agreed, then warped Moses to the antechamber of the Guild Hall.

-Meanwhile-

The year is 412bce. Asclepius rises from his crouching position over a bed with a very pale and sickly man in it and hisses, come, there is naught we can do but wait.

As he exits the room into the gorgeous courtyard, he is besieged by a woman who has many a question, "will he be all right? What got to him? When can he have sex again? What did you do to him? Can I help you with anything? What's with your staff? When can I see him? she finishes, panting heavily.

Bewildered, Asclepius respond, "breathe woman, or I'll be treating you right next to him! Yes, he will be fine! He was cursed, and I got rid of it, I don't need those details, no, I will be just fine, it's a... A gift from a very good friend. And you may see him in about 4 hours when he wakes!

With that, he apparated back to his home at Delphi, an enormous house on the coast. He ordered his servants to prepare dinner, and went to lounge on the beach. He entered the land of Nod listening to the waves

He was awoken by his servant, frantically gesturing to the sky. Asclepius gasped as he saw clouds converging over the temple, a truly powerful prophecy was happening, else there would be clear skies above the Oracle, as it has always been.

He had to get to the temple, and quickly, but there were strong wards, so he had to enter manually, no shifting for him. Therefore, he changed into his animagus form, an occamy, any swiftly flew to hear the prophecy:

**THE ONE WITH NO CHANGE SHALL BE LOST TO THOSE WHO NEED HIM**

**THOSE WHO CAN INDURE HIM WILL FIND AND CARE FOR HIM**

**HE SHALL NOT SEE, BUT THOSE AROUND HIM SHALL BE TRULY BLIND**

**THE WORDS OF THE FALSE PROPHET SHALL BE HEEDED AND DO HARM**

**HE WHO SHALL NOT SEE WILL RETURN THE BALANCE**

**HE SHALL BE BOUND THREEFOLD**

**BY LOVE. BY DESTINY. BY FAMILY.**

**THESE HANDS SHALL BIND THOUGH THEY SHALL NOT RESTRICT**

**AS BALANCE MUST BE MAINTAINED**

**ONLY TWO OF THESE HANDS SHALL REMAIN**

**THE ONE WITH NO CHANGE SHALL BE LOST TO THOSE WHO NEED HIM**

"Well shit. I wonder who that one's about. Whoever it is must be quite important…" He mused to himself.

Ϩ. I know… It does seem quite significant…Ϩ

"AH!" Asclepius shouted, then he hissed, Ϩ. Who are you? And how did you sneak up on me? Ϩ

Ϩ. I am Renenutet, Snake Goddess of Egypt and Emissary of the Most Ancient and Noble Guild of Parseltongue. I am here to collect you, for you are part of our mission. You have 3 hours to pack your things. You will be teaching. Ϩ

Ϩ. But… But… Ϩ

Ϩ. You heard the prophecy. We will be travelling through time, so be ready. Ϩ Then she disapparated.

-4 Hours Later-

Ϩ. Excellent. Asclepius and Moses, you are here. Now we will drop in on Salazar Slytherin before we collect the child we are to train. We are in agreement? Ϩ

When she heard two hissed yesses, she grabbed her two companions' arms to transport them right behind Salazar. Then they scared the shit out of him.

-Salazar Slytherin POV-

I was just working in the Chamber of Secrets when I was startled, and so I started franticly firing curses. 'How did they get in here? And who are they? I thought I made sure only parselmouths could enter'. I was in a state of shock when the female allowed her aura to flare and spoke, Ϩ. Firing curses at guests, how uncouth. Ϩ

He lost it. Ϩ. Lady, you call me uncouth? I was working in peace in my LOCKED, chamber of SECRETS! Then you show up and scare me? Who's rude now?! Ϩ

Glares were almost literally firing sparks between the two. Before anything could escalate, Moses intervened, Ϩ. We are here on the business of the Most Ancient and Noble Guild of Parseltongues. These are beautiful chambers, Lord Slytherin, we may be borrowing for about seven years. Ϩ

Ϩ. You're kidding, right, why do you need this chamber? Ϩ

Ϩ. I am afraid not, and it is required for the training of child of but four years. You will participate in training him in the Mind Arts, Potions, and Battle Magics. Ϩ

Ϩ. Four! No one can do anything at four! And if I'm teaching that, they what are you lot teaching. But explain the four year old thing first. Ϩ

Asclepius spoke, Ϩ. He is a very gifted child. He has had wandless capabilities since two years old. He is a parselmouth, and has a basilisk form. He accidentally unlocked his eyes, and it is theorized that he will never return to his normal looks. I myself will tutor the lad in the healing arts, charms work, and warding. Ϩ

Moses followed (for once), and hissed, Ϩ. He is an excellent young man, but one who will not reach his full potential without our help. I will instruct him in Transfigurations, Large Scale Magics, and if he has the talent, Necromancy. Ϩ

Renenutet rounded out the group, Ϩ. I shall pass to him my knowledge of Pure Magics, Ritual Magics, and Spell Crafting. Ϩ

Salazar was, at this point, extremely wary of these people, they entered his home and changed the next seven years of his life. But this was a learning opportunity, so he could not pass it by. Ϩ. Very well. Now what do I tell my friends? Can I tell them of this? Ϩ

Ϩ. You may tell, but only if they swear secrecy. But we cannot allow them to meet our student until he is trained in fully magical sight. The only ones who can look him in the eyes are other parselmouths. Once he can see without eyes, then your friends can visit. Ϩ

Ϩ. Understood. I will still need to teach the children at my school whilst this happens. Ϩ Seeing nods he continued, Ϩ Wait, excuse my manners, but I never got the names of your two companions Renenutet. Ϩ

Ϩ. I am Moses. Ϩ

Ϩ. I am Asclepius. Ϩ

Hearing Asclepius's name, Salazar gasped, Ϩ. The Slytherin family is a branch family of the Asclepius line; about 400 years ago, the younger Asclepius brother changed his name and became the first Slytherin! It is an honor to be seeing you, venerable ancestor. Ϩ He finished in deference.

-15 minutes later, at what was misinterpreted as the exile of Slytherin from the castle-

"Godrick, I'm telling you, there is nothing I can do about this, this is the Parselmouth Guild. It is commanded by the serpent deities. And they require my assistance-"

"Why!" Godrick Gryffindor bellowed, "What is so important that they believe that they can occupy seven years of my best friend's time?"

"My friend, it is a child, a very important one; if I could tell you more I would, and you will eventually meet him, perhaps in two years' time."

"Why two years?"

"You cannot look into his eyes." Seeing obvious confusion he explained, "The child has a basilisk form like myself, and a traumatic event caused him to unlock only the eyes of his transformation, but it is permanent. He must master the magical sight before he can see those not speaking parseltongue."

Chuckling, Gryffindor replied, "I suppose it cannot be helped, but I will have my revenge. HELGA! ROWENA!" By now Salazar was shaking his head and gesturing furiously. Godrick smirked as the two powerful witches arrived. "Salazar will be helping to look after a kid for seven years, but the three of us will not be allowed to see the boy for two years."

Salazar ran. He ran fast. He ran straight to the Chamber of Secrets. He glared at Renenutet, before huffing out, Ϩ You had best retrieve the child now. Ϩ

She nodded, then disappeared.

**AN: This is a prologue, so it's a bit short. Really the first few chapters will be a bit short, but there isn't too much relevant stuff happening. Once Hogwarts years and/or other character's perspectives begin, there should be more depth. Constructing criticism is helpful, flames are not. Please review.**


	2. From Birth to Dark Lords

It was an ordinary day for a great majority of the world, the sun was shining, there was a soft breeze, and nothing was too out of the ordinary. But for a small, isolated community, there was a war happening: people were dying every day, and no interference from outside was given. On that fateful July 31, 1980, an even smaller community was having a very eventful day.

-St. Mungo's Magical Hospital-

James Potter was pacing, and Frank Longbottom was sitting, watching his good friend James pace. They had both been banished from their respective wives delivery rooms. It had been 5 hours since that happened. For the 682nd time, James asks, "Do you think that they're doing ok?"

And for the 682nd time, Frank responds, "Yes, I'm sure they're doing great".

Another hour passed, and James had to be put in a body bind because he had literally walked through the carpet.

Suddenly, one of James's best friends, Remus Lupin, emerges from the delivery room, announcing the birth of healthy twin boys, who James was to name. When he cancelled the body bind on his fellow marauder, James bolted into the room, and kissed his wife, Lily Evans née Potter. He murmurs, "The names we agreed on?". Lily nods.

The next day, the Potter family returns to their cottage in Godrick's Hollow with Harrison Orion Potter: who had jet black hair, emerald eyes, and even as a baby, aristocratic features, impossible reminiscent of his paternal grandmother's family, the Blacks, and Charlus James Potter: who looked just like his father, except with a red sheen to his hair, and some facial features of his mother.

Joining the Potters were Sirius Black, Harrison's godfather, Remus Lupin, Charlus's godfather, and Minerva McGonagall, Harrison's godmother. Charlus's godmother is Alice Longbottom, who was dealing with HER new family.

Once they were inside, they settled down.

About an hour later, Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew flooed to Potter Cottage.

Since the prophecy was known by all there, it was decided that the fidelius would be cast upon the residence. Since Remus and Sirius were the godfathers, they would be too obvious: so Peter, the fourth marauder, would fulfill that duty.

4 months later

The Potters were just settling down for lunch, prepared by Cammi, the house elf; a Sheppard's pie for Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus, and of course, milk for the young twins. They were talking about Order business, that is to say The Order of the Phoenix. It was a serious topic, another potential Death Eater raid.

Sirius was raising his fork to his mouth for another bite, when it suddenly tried to escape his hand. But Sirius being Sirius, he was obligated to try to hold on. And hold on he did, as the other adults stared in wonder as the fork dragged itself and Sirius along with it to the waiting Harrison Orion Potter. When it reached him, he giggled at the sight of Sirius and the fork before taking his bite of the pie.

With the rest of the adults still in shock, Sirius started to laugh his ass off. With that, James and Remus followed, bellowing in laughter with Sirius. James started crying, about how even at 2 months, his son was a Marauder. At that, the three marauders began plotting in whispers about how they would teach him everything.

Lily sighed, "I guess that means that I'll call Professor Dumbledore". Grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder, she threw it into the fire and shouted "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS!"

Dumbledore was in a meeting with his deputy, McGonagall when Lily's face appeared in the fire, looking in a right panic. Worried, Dumbledore speak, "My dear, is everything alright?"

She responds "I'm not sure, but I need your help professor, and you may want to bring your pensieve".

"My dear, how many times have I told you to call me Albus, you are no longer in school, and speaking of school, I am in a meeting with Minerva right now: can it wait?"

"Sir, I need you as a professor right now, and this concerns Harrison, so Minerva should be there as well"

McGonagall replies, "Of course, Albus and myself will be through in a moment"

With that, Lily pulls her head out of the fire, and glares at her husband and her friends, "Professor Dumbledore and Minerva will be here in a moment, behave yourselves".

A chorus of 'yes dear' and 'yes Lily' replied. At that moment, their two guests stepped through the fire, Dumbledore carrying his pensieve. As that was evidence enough that they weren't imposters, they got straight to business; Sirius yelling out "My godson did his first accidental magic! Woohoo!"

Lily cut him off, "Yes, can you tell us what this means? Accidental Magic this young is unheard of, what will it do to him?" Seeing the skeptical looks, he added, "This is why I told you to bring the pensieve".

Wordlessly, the rune-carved basin was placed on the table, and Lily, who was sitting across from Sirius, put her wand to her temple to extract a silver strand; her memory of the event, and placed it into the bowl. Minerva and Albus peered into the bowl to watch the memory.

A couple minutes later, they emerged from the memory, muttered a spell at Harrison, and then, with his eye twinkle set to blind, Dumbledore began to explain the impact of the event: "My dear, this is unprecedented, and to understand this, I must first tell you about how magical power is measured. We measure our cores by the radius of the core, then we find the area, and that is the measure of magical power, the unit for magical power is MPs. For example, Merlin's power level, or core area, was about 525million MP, my own core is only about 22.5million MP. Weak wizards have only about 30k MP, and the average wizard has about 2.3million MP. Wizards are born with a certain size core, and the first act of accidental magic is said to trigger core growth. Failing that, growth begins at the first magical surge, at 7 years old. The average wizard experiences four 'growth spurts', at 7, 11, 13, and 16 years old. The most powerful mages experience a fifth surge at 21 years old. There are only a few in history that have experienced this fifth surge; most notably Merlin and Morgana and the Four Founders, not even the powerhouses of our age, myself, Voldemort, and Gellert Grindelwald were powerful enough to go through it. Harrison and Charlus both started with unusual cores in their own respects, Charlus's core started is at 10k MP, this is abnormally high for children, where the average core size for his age is only about 275 MP." At this, all of the adults gasped and cheered. Dumbledore increased his twinkle to unheard of levels as he continued. "But Harrison, his core is unprecedented, and if I had not seen it myself, I'd say impossible. His core reads at about 40k MP, and his core has already begun to grow." Jaws dropped, and Harrison, again giggling, performed his second bout of accidental magic: the dropped jaws actually his the floor. "At the rate he's going, he'll be more powerful than Merlin himself. By the time he enters Hogwarts, his MP will be over 10 million. And this is assuming that he has only average core growth. By how active his magic is-" Dumbledore says as his beard braids itself "-his core growth will be prodigious. I also predict him going through the fifth magical surge". He pauses for questions.

Ever curious, Lily probes "How much does the core radius grow on average?"

Responding, Dumbledore says "From seven to Hogwarts age, when magic is largely only accidental, and unused, the radius only grows by 10% per year. In Hogwarts years, when magic is active more, and being controlled, growth is on average 20% per year. After the fourth sure, growth slows, but using more magic prevents that slow, and once out of Hogwarts, most only grow at about 1% every couple of years, while aurors and the like grow closer to 5% per year, decreasing each year."

"But what about Harrison, what do you think it will be for him?"

"That is the real question, I believe he will likely experience, until he starts consciously using magic, if he keeps up this rate of accidental magic, 15-20% per year, then from when he becomes aware to Hogwarts, I predict a 20-30% growth rate, and then at Hogwarts, I could see him growing at 40% per year." He continued after everyone finished gaping, "Ladies and gentlemen, we may be looking at the child of the prophecy."

"Is he at any risk due to this growth rate?" At this Dumbledore's twinkle faded to nothingness.

"A highly traumatic experience could cause him to lose control and endanger many, I only know because I have seen it before" he spoke as he looked forlornly toward his sister's grave.

"Ok, we'll be careful" Lily says as she glares at the three Marauders, as James and Sirius had identical shit-eating grins plastered to their faces, no doubt at the amount of things they could blame on Harrison's accidental magic.

Solemnly, Dumbledore says, "Just in case, I will come by once every 3 months for a core measurement."

Exchanging nods and goodbyes, the Hogwarts visitors returned to the ancient castle.

1 Year later

Dumbledore was just reporting to the proud Potter parents about young Harrison's core, "His reading says his core is just over 63k MP, he experienced an 18% radius growth rate, and his MP has increased by over 20k."

Severus Snape was there too (he had obviously changed sides by now), visiting his old friend Lily Evans, or as he detests, Lily Potter, and he was baffled. Not just by the ungodly strength of this mere baby, but by the foreign presence he felt reading his surface thoughts that he could not for the life of him block. He could sense it, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He needed answers. He needed them now. "Will everyone who is adept in legilimency please raise your hand." Only Sirius and Albus raised their hands. "Are either of you reading my surface thoughts?" Two negative responses. 'Well, there is one was…' as he imagined burning down a lemon drop factory and Walburga black. He saw no response from either of them. He had one last idea. "Lily, can you please pick up Harrison?" She did.

He allowed the image of a Death Eater raid to the surface of his mind. Harrison started crying. He switched it to someone under the _Levicorpus_ spell. Harrison giggled. He showed his first meeting with Lily. Harrison smiled and said "Mama". Severus gasped.

Glaring, Lily questions, "What were you doing and why are you gasping Sev"

Excitedly, he speaks, "I was allowing different memories to the surface of my mind. Your son, as it would seem, is a natural legilimens, and a powerful one. Not even the Dark Lord can read my surface thoughts unless I allow him to. I was trying my hardest to keep Harrison out, and I was helpless." Ignoring the girlish giggles of the Marauders, he pushed, "If you would allow, I will attempt to read Harrison, a legilimens with no ability in occlumency is dangerous to the legilimens."

Lily nodded her consent, and Severus probed, finding no defenses at all, but otherwise a semi-organized mind. He sighed in relief. "It would seem as though his magic is working to organize his mind, he is in no danger. However, I would do my best to only allow those who can control their surface thoughts to be near him, for his own safety."

"That won't be a problem Sev, all my boys here needed some control for one of their projects."

"Ah yes, the one involving illegal animagi. I will not reveal this secret, on the condition that you let me visit more often any you allow me to find Harrison's form. A skilled legilimens can find it without trouble, though few would allow another to learn it before themselves."

Glaring, James acquiesces, "Fine, but you'd better not hurt him, and if anything goes wrong, Dumbledore goes in and pulls you out."

"This is acceptable." He then whispered _legilimens, _and began his journey to the center of Harrison's young mind. He then finds a peaceful grove, the residence of a person's form, if they have one. While he couldn't see anything, he knew there had to be something, as both his parents are animagi. All of the sudden, he sees a flash of gold, and he follows it. Upon looking closer, it is a golden snidget, he then turns as it does, and comes face to face with a meter long snake.

Suddenly, in the real world, Severus goes catatonic, and starts shaking. With a whispered "go" to Dumbledore, he too whispers _legilimens, _and he pulls Severus back from the grove.

Back in the real world, Severus snaps up in a panic, gasping loudly for air. Soothingly, Lily asks, "What happened Sev?"

With panic in his eyes, something that Sirius and James had seen only once before, he forces out, "Two forms. One a snidget. The other… the other is a basilisk Lils."

After taking a calming draught, he calmly explains his journey. Everyone, even the Marauders, listened quietly. They sat in silence for seemingly an eternity. Then James says quietly "Isn't the snidget where we got the idea for the golden snitch?"

With mirth that could only be Dumbledore, a voice says "Yes, it is" and then Lily scolds him, "No, you are not using your son's form for quidditch practice, and that's final."

Impatiently interjecting, Severus says, "I really think that we should be more worried about your son's form being a class XXXXX MAGICAL creature, and the part where he has TWO forms!"

Chuckling, Dumbledore questions, "We know of stories of magical animagi? Who were they?"

Six answers followed from Minerva, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus; "Godrick Gryffindor" "Salazar Slytherin" "Helga Hufflepuff" "Merlin" "Morgana" "Rowena Ravenclaw"

"Yes, their forms respectively were a griffin, a basilisk, a unicorn, a dragon, a dementor, and a sphinx." Seeing nods, he went on, "and what do all of these people have in common?"

Lily gasped, "They all went through the fifth surge!"

"Yes my dear, if I were to warrant a guess, I would say that this is a clear indication of his chances of completing the fifth surge."

Halloween, or if you insist, Samhain

Pettigrew had finally followed through for the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had delivered the location of their home in Godrick's Hollow. Now he would deal with the child of the prophecy. It had to be tonight. He had sent his entire force, including one of his inner circle he had been training to duel like him for nearly a year and a half, under polyjuice, to a raid. The entire order had been called. There was no one home at the Potters', except the twins. He would finally win.

Little did he know, both children were protected by the most ancient of magics, highly illegal magics.

He crept into the house, silent. He made his way to the nursery, touching nothing. When he opened the door, he saw that one of the children was awake, and its green eyes were unnerving.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his occlumency shields, not harmful, just curious. Never the less, he fell on his ass in astonishment. And this child had the audacity to giggle. Voldemort had not been this angry since he was denied the position for DADA at Hogwarts. He decided he would kill the unnerving one second, so it could watch its brother die.

He fired, "_Avada Kedavra_" at the sleeping baby, and an array of runes glowed golden, then the curse was reflected back at Voldemort, leaving young Charlus with nary but a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. There wasn't a mark on the other. As he saw the haunting green light reflect, his entire life flashed before his eyes. His ENTIRE life, and young Harrison had front row seats to the spectacle.

Then there was a brief flash of nothing, then he saw his wand among his robes, a screaming Charlus and a passed out Harrison, surely from information overload.

Later when the Potters return home from Poppy Pomphrey's care

"Oh my god! James! My Babies!"

In a surely Gryffindor snarl, James burst into the room, wand out. Then he noticed the pile of robes and the wand.

Voldemort's wand.

"He was here! I'll get Albus!"

A few minutes later, Albus took in the scene of Lily cradling a crying Charlus, who had a new scar on his forehead, Tom Riddle's robes and wand, and a sleeping Harrison. Somberly, he announced, "The Dark Lord Voldemort has been defeated, though it seems the child of the prophecy is Charlus, not young Harrison."

Dumbledore had declared it, and hence it was. There was no need for a second opinion. There was no need to check that the prophecy was even valid. It just was, and that is the problem.

**AN: For once in these types of stories, Dumbledore actually declares the correct 'Boy-Who-Lived' but the wrong child of the prophecy. It could have been either, but due to Voldemort's choice, the BWL is Charlus, so there will be no obligation to Harrison to fulfill the prophecy, and that, I think, opens up a lot of avenues for me to take this kind of story, because really, (despite my plan) it could go anywhere I want. Reminder that this is still my first fanfiction, be gentle with criticism. I am looking for a Beta. Please review, I can't write better without your collective imput.**


	3. Parties and Departure

**Disclaimer: I'm 100% sure I'm not making money. And I still don't want to. Unless Rowling wants me to. I don't own Harry Potter.**

-Christmas Day at Godrick's Hollow-

It was the first true celebration in years. Voldemort was gone and the wizarding world was free to celebrate. So at Potter Cottage, there was a rather large get together. There were the Potters, (of course) Lily, James, Charlus, and Harrison. Sirius Black was there with his wife, Marlene Black nee McKinnon, who was pregnant. Remus Lupin arrived with his girlfriend, a fellow werewolf named Jessica Kessler. Of course, there is Severus Snape, newly minted Hogwarts Potions Master (Slughorn wanted to retire), Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, and Bathsheba Babbling. The Diggorys, Bones', Abbotts, Wealslys, and Longbottoms were also there. There was lovely food, free flowing butterbeer and firewhiskey, and great company and conversation.

Hours later, in the study, Severus Snape sat reading a potions journal, whilst the celebration was in full swing. But he was not alone. No, with him was Harrison Orion Potter, oddly quiet. It was truly strange. Before that Halloween night, both twins had been jolly, happy, even talkative babies. It was different now. Once carefree, Harrison now never cried. He rarely spoke. When he wanted something, he summoned it. But what changed most where his eyes. Once joyous, they became older, showing a baby constantly in thought. But Severus didn't mind; no, this was a good thing for him. Now instead of wanting to play with 'Pafoo', the child with Lily's eyes was perfectly happy to sit on his lap while he read, well, as long as he could see the pages.

Something disturbing happened, even in comparison to the war. Severus was reading about a new non-addictive version of the dreamless sleep potion, and before he could turn the page, Harrison looked up and said softly, "Brew for me Sev", pointing directly at the picture of the completed potion.

So he did the only thing he could. He replied, "Very well, but only if your mother approves. I will put you in your cradle, then I will ask her." And Harrison just nodded.

Following that, he rushed to where the party was, and searched for Lily. He found her five minutes later, talking with some of the other Ladies. Despite being rude, he interrupted, "Lils, I need to talk to you for a moment." Feeling her questioning eyes on him, he quickly said, "It's about Harrison."

"Very well. Excuse me Ladies." Then in a low, almost hiss, "This had better be good"

"Unfortunately, it's not: I was reading a potions journal with Harrison on my lap, and as I was about to turn the page, he pointed at the potion and said 'brew for me Sev'. I told him I had to ask you, but I also want to discuss this later, no matter your decision."

"You have my permission. And this definitely warrants a conversation."

With a sharp nod, Severus left the party, and went back to Harrison. He then took him to the lab, and started brewing. As he was about to juice the Sopophorous Beans, he felt a small hand grab his wrist, and then heard, "Also living death."

"Yes, it is." Then, in his lowest voice, "Five points to Slytherin."

After the party was done, and the twins asleep, one under the influence of a dreamless sleep potion, there was a small meeting: Severus Snape, Lily and James Potter, Minerva McGonagall, and Sirius and Marlene Black.

"What is this about Severus?"

"Harrison."

"Duh, but what happened tonight."

"I was reading a potions journal with him-"

"Don't you mean 'with him on your lap'?"

"I don't think so, but that comes later. Anyways, we were reading, specifically about a new dreamless sleep variant. When I attempted to turn the page, he blocked my attempt, and said 'Brew for me Sev' while pointing at the potion. So I did, worry not, I asked Lily for permission. I had him with me while I was brewing, and as I was about to crush sopophorus beans, he stops me and says 'Also living death', clearly referencing the Draught of Living Death. I believe he is learning, and reading, even comprehending. Something had to have happened the Dark Lord attacked."

"Do you have any theories?"

"Just one, and it is rather disturbing. However, it does make too much sense to ignore. I believe that the Dark Lord, as the killing curse rebounded, had his life flash before his eyes in the form of surface thoughts. And Harrison saw everything."

"It would explain his sudden change."

"And the look in his eyes."

"And why he wanted dreamless sleep."

"And his increased use of 'accidental' magic."

Minerva interjects, "About that, has anyone else noticed that he never cries, and he never needs attention? It's rather disturbing."

"I agree, but it does open up more time for us to pamper our little chosen one!"

"James!"

"Sorry Lils, I was just kidding!"

Unfortunately, as time would tell, James was, in fact, not kidding. The only ones present at the meeting who would actually pay attention to Harrison were Sirius, Severus, and Minerva, and to a lesser degree Marlene.

July 31, 1984

It was the Potter twins' 4th birthday, at least officially. To anyone in the know, it was just another day for Harrison Orion, and a grand spectacle of a celebration for Charlus James. It is quite unfortunate that that is the case, especially considering the power level of young Harrison.

Harrison's bedroom was only not completely covered in a layer of dust because of the care of the House-Elves. Since he had learned to read (just after his second birthday) he had practically lived in the Potter libraries, absorbing knowledge. Severus had been teaching Harrison just enough Occlumency to prevent him from overloading his mind. Harrison had been exercising his wandless magic, or as it was called 'accidental' magic. He had remained quiet and withdrawn, though surprisingly vicious toward any that annoyed him. The minor elemental _Fulgris_ spell had become a powerful motivator against his twin's bothering.

Without a doubt, it would be this party that would inevitably change the course of his life forever. And initially not in a good way.

The party was held at the ministry, with all of the most important families there: Greengrass, Malfoy, Abbott, Bones, Nott, Avery, Longbottom, Dumbledore, Black, Flint, Smith, Patil, Chang, Weasly, Diggory, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Davis, Yaxley, Slughorn, Macmillan, Bulstrode, and Avery. They joined the Potters in celebration, meanwhile the children were in a separate room. This was undoubtedly a terrible idea, especially considering the sadistic streak that Harrison had been cultivating under Severus's subtle tutelage.

For a great deal of the night, he enjoyed conversation with the intelligent elder students, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Blaise Zabini. They were young, but each had overheard snippets of secret conversations of their parents, so they had some information. But freely given secrets among the less bright children were the least of the worries of the night.

Unfortunately, accidental magic came to the conversation as the 'birthday boy' had just recently had his first bout of accidental magic, and after being scanned was now bragging about his 10k MPs. While everyone was listening. And Harrison couldn't help but to burst into laughter. People were understandably concerned.

"Why are you laughing about that, its very impressive for a four year old?" Daphne asked.

And loud enough for everyone to hear, he responded, "Because, at the beginning of the month, Professor Snape took my core measurement."

Charlus imperiously yelled back to him, "Well I bet that I'm much better than YOU"

This triggered another uproar of laughter. It took five minutes to calm Harrison down. Daphne frowned and asked, "Well, how many MPs do you have?"

"Are you sure you can handle the number?"

"Yes"

"Very well, my current core rests at just under 172k MPs."

Silence. Until Charlus shouts, "PROVE IT! I'LL BET THAT YOUR LYING SO THAT MOM AND DAD LOVE YOU THE SAME AS THEY LOVE ME!"

Definitely the wrong thing to say, as just as the sentence finished, two massive arcs of purple lightning crackled from Harrison's palms. Straight into Charlus and Draco Malfoy. Their screams of agony drew the attention of the adults and fearful expressions of the children.

The light-sided families watched in horror as a four year old for all intents and purposes, tortured two other four year olds. The dark-sided families watched in horror as a four year old had the same glint in his eye as their old master when he tortured his own followers.

Finally, Severus managed to break through his own trance and calm down Harrison. When asked why he did it, he said in a voice loud enough for the entire atrium to hear, "The conversation turned to magical power. Some pureblood children were bragging about their frankly pathetic readings. Then my brother bragged about his better, but still pathetic power level. Yes, I realize that its over 9000. He bragged loud enough for me to hear, and I couldn't help but to laugh, and laugh I did until I was asked to say my power level. I answer truthfully: according to my last reading at the beginning of the month, it was just shy of 172k MP." He paused for Severus to validate his claim.

"Harrison is correct, that is the reading that I had collected."

"Following this, my brother proceeded to call me a liar, and that I was seeking attention from my parents with the implication that they do not love me. He also doubted my power, so in response, I used that power on the two I was most upset with; my brother for his insults, and Draco Malfoy, for his calling my mother a 'mudblood'."

It didn't take long for the party to dissipate.

Just a couple of days later, his parents took him to the Dursleys. It could have been a disastrous affair, had Harrison not had a few days to prepare. And oh boy did he prepare.

A full 5 compartment trunk with food stores, tomes of magical lore he hadn't yet read, his cumulative notes, and his communications mirror with his godfather. He had shrunken his trunk down and placed it in his pocket when his father announce that he would be going for a muggle car ride.

It was quite fortunate that Albus Dumbledore wasn't aware of this decision, as he would have meddled, and surely Harrison would not have access to his full core. But that was not the case. And the Dursleys would not be happy about the new development.

**AN: This is where the plot starts to make sense. As we all know, the parselguild cannot whisk Harrison away while he is with the Potters. Be gentle with criticism. If someone could throw a Beta at me, that would be lovely.**


	4. The 'Freak' Has Left the Time Period

**I wrote twelve e-mails to J K Rowling. She will not surrender the rights to Harry Potter. So I still cannot profit from this. It's a shame.**

**Without further ado, chapter 3. And lots of points of view. Seriously. **

-Potter Residence, after Harry is dropped off at the Dursleys'-

"Where's Harry? I want to talk to my godson about last night."

James sputtered, "Well, Sirius, my best friend, now, I don't want you to be mad, but IkindadumpedhimwithLily'sfamily."

Glaring angrily, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat yourself?"

James sighed, "I left him with Lily's family. There-"

"And do they know it?"

"Know what?"

"That he's there, what else?"

"Uh, no. Will that be a problem?"

"I know Harry. And if I know the Dursleys, this can't end well."

"How bad could it possibly be?"

"He would kill them if they tried to hurt him. Any nobody would ever find the bodies."

"That bad!?" James exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go pick him up before someone dies."

"No, we put him there and that is where he will stay until he's ready for Hogwarts. Then you can see him again. He's clearly a danger to Charlus, and because Charlus is the boy who lives, we have to protect him at all costs. Including Harry!"

"Like hell! I'll get him right now!"

"No, you won't, I won't let you. I, James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter prohibit Sirius Orion Black, godfather of Harry Orion Potter from seeing said Harry Orion Potter until he is of Hogwarts Age on the grounds of disobeying the Head of the Family! So mote it be!"

Sirius snarled, "Fine! Then we're through!" Then he left in a rage on his flying motorcycle.

-Greengrass Manor, the morning after the incident-

"Dilly, please tell Daphne to come to my study."

"Yes master!" And she popped away.

Daphne was just finishing her usual breakfast; an omelet, some bacon, two pieces of toast and some pumpkin juice when she was startled by Dilly's appearance. "Master tells Dilly to tell Young Mistress to come to Master's study." Then she popped away.

As Daphne walked to her father's study, she tried to think of what she could be summoned about. 'I suppose that it has to be about last night; I mean, I was talking to Harry for most of the night. I wonder what father wants to know about.' She was startled out of her reveries by her father's voice, "Come in."

"What is it father?" she asks in an innocent voice.

"I saw that you spent much of last night's party speaking with Harry Potter. I need more information about him. I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"Okay father."

"First, did he use any magic throughout the night?"

"Yes, almost constantly. He was summoning and levitating constantly. He was getting peoples' attention with nonverbal, wandless stinging hexes. Actually, he did everything like that."

"This is… interesting. Do you like the boy?"

"Yes papa, he has power and is very smart. He is good conversation and I would enjoy more time with him."

"Well, that can be arranged. Much like your marriage, as I will be speaking with the Potters about a marriage contract between you and Harry Potter."

"That is better than any other pureblood heir I can think of. It is a good match papa."

-A private room at the Leaky Cauldron 4 days later-

"Greengrass."

"Potter, I'm glad you agreed to this meeting. Where's Harry? This concerns him."

"I keep hearing this. I sent him away so he's not a danger to Charlus. What is this about?"

Though incensed about this development, Cygnus Greengrass wasn't about to let that stop him from his purpose. "I asked you here today so that I could request a marriage contract between Harry and Daphne. I know you don't normally-"

"Very well. He's dark, so I suppose he should be part of your dark customs."

"Why would you say that he's dark? He's four years old?!"

"Because the brat is a parselmouth. Do you have a contract for me to sign?"

"Yes, here it is. I will be paying a dowry of 15 million galleon dowry. Your son is quite the catch as it would seem. The requirements are that they produce two heirs, and there will be a required fidelity for Daphne, but not for Harry, as we want him to be experienced for Daphne. I will send you the contract. Good day to you." And then Cygnus brushed past James in a huff.

-The Dursleys, the morning after Harry was dropped off-

Harry walked into the kitchen, not registering the shock on the Dursleys' faces. He asked, "Where's my breakfast? Egg omelet, a rasher of bacon, toast, grapefruit, and orange juice. Well, get on it!"

"BOY! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Harry Potter, now where is my breakfast? I already know who you are, Vernon.

"Your parents dropped you here, so you're going to do your share!"

"I don't think so. I'm a wizard, and you are a muggle. There is nothing you can do to hurt me, even at four years old."

"BOY! YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW IT WILL BE IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon screamed, practically apoplectic, and as purple as an eggplant as he lumbered toward Harry.

"Very well, we shall decide how things are done." Harry calmly said as his purple lightning made a reappearance, holding an incensed Vernon Dursley at bay. "Do we understand each other uncle?"

Gulping, but still mad, Vernon choked out, "Yes, perfectly."

"Now, in a few minutes, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad will arrive. I will deal with them." Harry stated.

"And was that accidental? And can you do anything else?" Petunia asked.

Harry grinned evilly. "No. And oh yes, I can do lots of things." The Dursleys gulped in fear.

Minutes later, the accidental magic reversal squad and the obliviators showed up in a right panic. "What happened? We got powerful destructive magic on our more precise radars! Where's the damage?"

"There is no damage mister. I have control of it." Seeing skepticism, Harry applied a compulsion charm, then continued, "There's nothing to worry about, and you just misread the radar and will assume that this house doesn't need monitoring."

With glazed eyes, the team leader droned, "Ok team, nothing here, we don't need to worry about this house anymore". His team nodded, and they apparated away.

Turning back to the Dursleys, Harry calmly asked, "Well, who's working on my breakfast?"

Petunia, pale with fear, started on his breakfast.

After eating, Harry levitated his dishes back to the sink, and charmed had them wash themselves. Then he went back to his bedroom, which was previously the guest room, and pulled out a charms book, so that he could redecorate. At dinner, Petunia came to get him from his newly decorated room. Once gaudy and flowery, with a musty smell and ugly furniture, the room had changed. The room had been expanded, with tasteful dark wood floors and furniture. The walls were a rich emerald green, with dark blue accents, and the bed had green and blue pillows, and a black comforter and sheets. And Petunia shrieked, oh did she shriek, "VERNON! VERNON! THE FREAK DID SOMETHING TO THE GUEST ROOM! IT'S UNNATURAL AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

After peering into the room, growing progressively redder. Finally, he bellowed, "BOY, YOU HAD BETTER PUT IT BACK FOR WHEN MARGE COMES FOR NEW YEARS!"

"I don't think you understand **uncle**. This is my room now, marge can stay in Dudley's second bedroom, or even the cupboard under the stairs, where you wanted to put me."

"I WON'T-"

"Did you already forget our **lesson **this morning? Hmm."

Before anyone (Vernon) got hurt, Petunia snappishly demanded, "How did you know that we wanted to put you there?"

With a twisted grin, Harry mocked, "Magic, I used magic to read your pathetic muggle minds. And yes, do bring me my dinner up here."

Wide eyed with fear, the elder Dursleys complied.

When Harry went back to the kitchen the next morning for his breakfast, he saw that all of the Dursleys were wearing tinfoil hats. He burst into laughter. Rich, haunting laughter filled Number four Privet drive. He took his breakfast and returned to his room.

-Potter Residence, day after giving Harry to the Dursleys-

"James, what are we going to tell Albus about where Harry is, you know how he is about knowing things?"

"It's ok Lils, I'll take talk to him, he'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"He will, he knows how important Charlus is, we can count on his support. The most he'll do is ask for some of Harry's hairs."

"Hairs?"

"Yeah, so he can make devices like Molly's clock to monitor Harry's health."

An hour later, Dumbledore arrived at the Potter residence in a flash of phoenix fire, and James was caught muttering, "Showy bastard." Before he was elbowed by Lily, then he and everyone else greeted Albus nicely.

Dumbledore jovially replied, "Well hello everyone, though, I suppose not everyone is here. Where are Sirius and Harry?"

James nervously (not that he would admit it) toyed with his glasses and cautiously said, "A moment Albus." Then guided him into a separate room.

"What's this about my boy?"

"Well, you saw what happened last night, what Harry did, right."

"Yes…."

"I saw it as a threat to Charlus's safety that he stayed here, so I took him to the Dursleys." Seeing the grave concern on Dumbledore's face, he swiftly added, "I know they're not the best people, but they're family, so it can't be too bad for him."

"James, did you do anything to suppress Harry's magical output?"

Disgusted, James rebutted angrily, "OF COURSE NOT, I MAY NOT WANT HIM HERE, BUT HE'S STILL MY SON, AND BINDING MAGIC IS POSITIVELY BARBARIC!"

Alarmed, Dumbledore said, "Then I'm not worried for Harry, it is the Dursleys who may be in dire straits. I support that you want to keep Charlus safe, and sending Harry away seems to be a good idea. In any case, he is a magical child, and I will need to monitor his wellbeing; I will need some of his hairs for this purpose."

"I anticipated this, so I have them here for you." He said, while handing over the hairs.

"But that doesn't explain where Sirius is, what can you tell me about him?"

"Well, earlier today, he also wanted to know where Harry was, so I told him. He clearly didn't approve and decided that he would retrieve him. I forbid him from seeing Harry until he's 11, and we had a major falling out."

"I see. I will try to contact him and talk some sense into him, but after our little get together." He then muttered a few spells, and Harry's hairs were turned into a number of baubles, some whirring, some glowing, and some bouncing. Then they disappeared in phoenix fire. "I think we can go rejoin everyone else."

Unfortunately, at the subsequent get together, Albus Dumbledore drank far more than he intended, and forgot to contact Sirius the next day.

-Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts- New Year's Day-

Here he was, sitting at his desk, nursing a hangover (Severus didn't have any hangover potions in stock), and trying to remember things he had to do. He remembered that he was supposed to talk to Sirius Black about Harry Potter. He figured that he would make sure that Harry was healthy at the Dursleys before he talked to Sirius; it would not do for him to incite the temper of Sirius Black.

He was in for a nasty shock when he viewed his instruments. He had no readings. Nothing. Harry had gone off the grid. Losing Harry would turn his most valuable supporters against him; it was time for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to investigate.

-December 31st, 2 hours before Marge arrives, #4 Privet Drive-

"Petunia, what am I to tell Marge, the freak won't give her the guest room?"

"We're going to have to get her drunk enough to pass out in the family room. You know how she gets, it's the only thing we can do."

Petunia Dursley had an idea. She had found a way to talk bad about the freak. She would talk to Marge before dinner about all of the freak's faults, then Marge would insult him constantly. She also found a way to hurt the freak. She would have snake on the menu. She could tell Marge they were planning a trip to India, so they were trying out some of the food. It would hurt the freak; she had seen him talking to a snake just yesterday, and she planned for the snake for dinner to be alive before she cooked it.

She reluctantly knocked on his door, and not waiting for a response, told him, "We may not like each other, but you are family, so you have to join us tonight, at least until after desert. I'll call you down when you're expected."

Harry, meanwhile, wasn't expecting this, and agreed easily.

2 hours later

"BOY! YOU'RE EXPECTED DOWNSTAIRS NOW."

"What boy Vernon? I thought it was just Diddykins here." Marge cooed, bouncing a 70 pound 4 year old on her grotesquely oversized knee.

"No, one of Lily's sons is here for a bit. He's like them." Petunia interrupted.

Harry came down the stairs, holding one of his tomes detailing anatomical spells, and moved immediately to the kitchen, completely ignoring his muggle relations. He saw the snake, and immediately struck up a conversation.

Meanwhile in the living room, the conversation continued in hushed tones. "Petunia, what is that book? It looks nothing like anything you have."

"It's a book for their kind, he brought it with him."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I couldn't tell you. It's different from the one he had yesterday."

Marge made her first mistake of the night. "Boy! What kind of freakishness is in that book of yours?"

In an ice cold voice Marge didn't expect from a four year old, he replied, "Who are you to address me muggle?"

Marge sputtered, and said, "Wouldn't you like to know, just tell me!"

Callously smirking, he said, "Anatomical spells."

Marge made her second mistake. "I'll bet you can't do any, I was at your parent's wedding, everyone needed those silly little sticks to do your hocus pocus."

"Very well, I'll demonstrate. _Fervura pel_." Then Marge's left forearm's skin started bubbling, like a sauce simmering, and she screamed in pain. "Now you see, _Lekuva Kožata_. All better now." And it was, her injuries only marked by her pain. Then he returned to his book.

The Dursleys were all pale. After minutes, though they felt like hours, Petunia said, "He'd never been that blatant before. I'm worried." Then she left to cook dinner. And kill the snake.

Once she got to the part of preparation that required the snake to be killed, she scooped it up, in the middle of its 'sentence', put it on the chopping block, and killed it before Harry had time to react.

This was strike three against the Dursley family, and Harry raged. He hissed out, Ϩ. You have murdered a comrade, and now you shall pay, for I am their king. Ϩ He had incited very powerful, old magic, unknown even to the gods. Harry screeched in pain as his eyes glowed. When the scream stopped, his eyes, were no longer the emerald green they had always been, they were the color of death, _Avada Kedavra_ green, and his pupils were slits.

It was at this time that the moves made my Renenutet were finished.

All of the Dursleys were foolishly wondering what happened to them. When they did, they dropped dead all at once, his glare that of the Serpent King. He was panicked, so he took his book, and ran upstairs to pack his things, then he would leave; who know what the Potters would do now.

Just as he was about to leave the house, he felt strong winds from behind him, so he turned around to glare at the intruder, only to find himself looking at a woman. And she looked right back at him, unyielding.

Then she spoke. Ϩ. Come young one, there is much to do, and those of the serpent tongue cannot be felled by your glare. Ϩ Then she grabbed a hold of him, and transported him back to Salazar's Chamber. And looking around, seeing three new people, all hissing at each other. He felt at home.

-Privet drive, New Year's Day-

Albus Dumbledore Surveyed the scene. He was disturbed by what he saw. Four dead muggles with the symptoms of the _Avada Kedavra_, a decapitated snake, and residual magic he couldn't place. And a dark skin boiling curse. He looked upstairs, and was further perplexed. The guest room was magically expanded, and was decorated differently from the rest of the house. But there were no personal items. He could only reach one conclusion. Harry Potter had been kidnapped.

He had to narrow the suspects: His current list was Sirius, and any Death Eater who escaped Azkaban. He could count Sirius out, he was magically forbidden from seeing the young Mr. Potter.

But beyond that, there was no one without the means or motivation to kidnap him. He would simply have to wait and see if Harry showed up at Hogwarts.

-Greengrass Manor, New Year's Day Morning-

The Potter family owl flew through the open window, and held out its talon to Cygnus. "This must be the signed contract. Let's take a look to see if it's valid." He opened the envelope, and he unfurled the parchment. Then he observed something strange happen. Every instance of Harry Orion Potter was changing itself to read as Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius.

**AN: I have a bigger chapter this time, and I don't think I'll have a constant schedule for updates until I start to stabilize. Please review with constructive criticism. Thank you to all who have followed and/or favorited my story. I'll see you when I update next.**


	5. Getting 'Familiar' With the Times

**Disclaimer: Squidward, is ThatGrayAreaInCompanyPolicy the owner of Harry Potter? No Patrick, he's not J K Rowling is. There, I said it, I cannot profit from this venture. But I can enjoy it.**

**Characters I've killed off (This will be a thing from now on): 4. RIP: D. Dursley, V. Dursley, M. Dursley, and P. Dursley**

**Welcome to chapter 4, where things start to happen, starting with a minor timeskip.**

Three months later, in cannon time

-Greengrass Manor, Head's Study, Cygnus POV-

Here I am again, staring at this contract, wondering what could have happened to it. That name is mocking me; Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius, what does it mean? What could have happened to him? I have no new ideas, so I just pour myself a shot of aged firewhiskey, and sip slowly, contemplating what I've gotten my eldest daughter into.

-Deputy Headmistress's Office, Minerva POV-

And I'm back to staring at the log book in-between marking Fourth Year Essays on switching spell theory. That name had changed on New Year's Day. My godson's name had changed, and I have not a clue what to think of it. I already asked Albus, but he gave me nothing but those damned twinkling eyes, a serene smile, and a soothing 'only time will tell'. But I overheard him speaking with Severus, and Severus was being asked to look into his old Death Eater contacts. My best guess is that he thinks Harry had been kidnapped from his Aunt's. But Asclepius is a Greek name, so what is he playing at? I guess 'only time will tell'.

-The Three Broomsticks, that same day, Sirius Black POV-

"Snape, I suppose it's nice to see you on friendlier terms."

"Black. I want to know what you want; the only reason we aren't attempting to curse each other is the Potters-" I snarled in hatred. "-in some form or another."

"Yeah, those idiots took my godson to Petunia and her family of all people. Now the Dursleys are dead, and Harry is missing, except his name changed. I need to know what you know about his situation."

"Very well Black. As I hope you remember, he is a natural Legilimens. I also know that he has an impossibly good control of his magic. You remember the nonverbal and wandless Zeus's Lightning spell from New Year's. I know that Asclepius is a Greek name, but the line died out more than a thousand years ago. What I do know is that the family was entirely Parselmouths, and they had a propensity for Healing and Warding magic, along with Charms work. The line was founded by the great warlock, believed to be a god by Greek Mythology, Asclepius."

"Well, at least he isn't with dark Parseltongues, but how did the Asclepius line die out?"

"It is said that before a younger son set out to England to make his own way, he cursed his brother that all of his children would be born with no magic. That younger brother changed his name and became the founder of the Slytherin bloodline."

I was mad. "Why does he have SALAZAR as his middle name then?"

Snape dropped the smug look on his face and looked worried, "I don't know. In the words of Dumbledore, 'Only time will tell'."

3 months after Harry's arrival at the Chamber

-Harry's POV-

Ϩ. So I can claim the Asclepius line and change my name? Ϩ

Ϩ. That is correct little one. Ϩ Salazar answered.

Ϩ. What should I do to my name? Should I take anything away? And I want to add something for each of you. Ϩ

Ϩ. That's very sweet of you, but I don't think that you should take mine or Moses's names, people would talk. Ϩ Renenutet said.

Ϩ. I would be honored if you would take my name as one of your middle names. Ϩ Salazar said.

Ϩ. Well, if you are to be a 'pureblood prince' then your name should be Harrison. And you do not need to take my name to honor me. Ϩ Moses added.

I was really excited. I had been working for three months to adjust to my new life. It was awesome! But it was hard, I had been used to doing everything alone, but these awesome mages want to spend their time teaching me. My inner monologue probably soundly like a little kid, but here, I get the chance to be one.

Renenutet is like a mom, she does the most with me right now, but once I get a handle on the Mage Sight we've been working on, I'll be working with the others more. She tells me all kinds of stories at night. She's been teaching me how to do more things with my raw magic too, but we mostly do mage sight. Training is tons of fun, but the meditating part can get boring. Everyone says that's normal.

Asclepius acts like a dad, but he's more fun. I haven't done any training with him yet, but I think it will be really fun. The things he'll be teaching don't have meditation. I hope. He tells me stories too, but his are about stupid people doing things he had to heal in his lifetime in Greece.

Moses is like what I'd imagine a Grandpa is like. He teaches really advanced magics, I won't learn anything but transfiguration from him until I'm done with almost all of the other stuff, but I will get to keep his journals in the Asclepius Vault in Gringotts in case I need to learn more. He may be strict, but he loves to tell stories about his life, and complain about annoying deities. He's really funny, but he doesn't think so.

Salazar acts a lot like Sirius and Uncle Sev did, he likes to play pranks and teaching me how to prank, but when he teaches me, he's really strict, so I always do what he says when he's in 'teacher mode', even meditating. I can't wait for him to teach me battle magics! He likes potions even more than Uncle Sev. Maybe I can get some ingredients for him to apologize for disappearing for seven years. And I definitely need Sal's prank journal so Sirius believes me.

So I'm adjusting just fine. Now it's time for me to change my name.

Ϩ. How about Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius? Ϩ I ask hopefully.

Ϩ. That sounds wonderful. Now you must say this. Ϩ Asclepius says, while he scratches a quill across a parchment.

So I look it over and I raise my wand-

Flashback

Ϩ. Harry, today is the day you will get your wand/staff. Ϩ Sal says. Ϩ. You will have to let your magic select your woods, foci, and gems. Ϩ

Ϩ. Okay, let's go! Ϩ

Once I arrived in the chamber in the chamber, Sal said, Ϩ. Ok, now close your eyes and reach out with your magic, the pieces should come to you. Ϩ

I did this, and my parts came from the shelves. There's yew, ebony, elder, and basilisk fang. I got Sphinx tears, Basilisk optic nerve, Dementor breath, and Manticore venom. I also saw Bahia Emeralds, Black Diamond, and Gemstone cast Gorgon Eyes. This was turned into a staff, then it could be reverted to a wand, with gorgeous woods with inlaid runes in basilisk fang. The gems studded the handle, though smaller than their natural form.

Everyone was awed at the power of my 'silly little focus for silly little mortals' as Renenutet put it. I think she's jealous because immortals can't use wands or staffs.

End Flashback

-and said, Ϩ. I, Harry Orion Potter, do lay claim to my title as Lord Asclepius, and in this do I change my given name to one more befitting my station. I shall be known as Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius. So Mote It Be! Ϩ

I feel a rush of magic as I'm accepted as Lord Asclepius. I also have a second staff in my hand, a copy of Asclepius's. I look at him with worry, wondering if this will take his.

Ϩ. No my child, I will have mine until I die, then it will go into the vault in the future, and you can retrieve it at Gringotts. You will not need a key, only that ring on your finger. It is the heir ring, but it will change to the Head's ring when you go back. Ϩ

Ϩ. Ok, I was worried. Ϩ

Christmas, 2 years after the incident, Daphne POV (6 year olds now)

"Well Malfoy, you finally showed your face this year." Sneered Charlus Potter.

The boy was gross, he ate so much, and weighed as much as a ten year old. He was pompous and wore these too-flamboyant robes. I really wish Harrison was here, now I only have Tracey and maybe Blaise to talk to.

Not to be out done, Malfoy shot back, "Oh, you didn't bring your brother this year. I suppose you mummy and daddy left him home so you could have the highest MP of the children present."

That one is gross too, just a different gross. He thinks his father will get him whatever he wants. Including me, despite the marriage contract I have with the other Potter. Or as father has told me, the Potter-Asclepius. I wonder where HE is. I'll bet he's having more fun than me.

Apparently, this is the first year that we children will have to dance. And I'm dreading it. The only male my age I'd dance with here is Blaise. And maybe Neville Longbottom, he doesn't seem too bad. I will have to select a third to dance with. I may as well see if I can get Diggory, who's a couple years older to dance. Then I won't have to touch anyone too bad.

After dancing

"So Daph," Tracey starts, "where's the more charming and powerful Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know, according to father, he's disappeared from the face of the Earth, but his name changed. It's apparently Potter-Asclepius now, but what does that mean?" I ask.

Blaise, (of course he knows) says, "It means that he's taken up the helm to Slytherin's progenitor line."

"A progenitor line?" Tracey questions.

"It means that a younger brother of the line changed his name and made a new house. The first Slytherin was the younger brother of an Asclepius." Blaise explained.

"Wow, so if he is Heir Asclepius, he would be greater than the Lord of Slytherin upon his majority." Tracey exclaimed.

"Yeah… I don't suppose the Dark Lord would be too keen on that" Blaise joked.

All three of our expressions got just a bit sadder at that realization.

Then Tracey perked up, "Oh, so Daph, you'll be Lady Asclepius when you marry him. That is, if he actually is the Heir."

I just nodded, then the three of us turned to watch the entertainment for the night: Potter and Malfoy going at each other.

Christmas Day, 2 years after Harry's arrival in the chamber, Salazar's POV

-Headmaster's Office-

"Now I'll bet you're all wondering why I've called you here today."

"Sal, I think that if you don't tell Row and Helga why they're here they'll hex you, you might want to speed it up." Said Godrick.

"Very well. We will be going down to The Chamber today, there's someone down there I KNOW you'll want to meet. I was stalling for time because we've got to have him exercise his vocal chords a bit. He hasn't spoken a word of English is 2 years you know." I say back.

Helga gushed, "Oh, I can't wait, I wonder what he looks like! What's he like?"

"Well, um, uh, you'll have to wait and see." I say nervously. "Though I presume he is a bit shy around people who aren't parselmouths. Because of the basilisk eyes thing. Please Row, don't ask if you can study them. I prefer you alive, though we do have a Necromancer on hand down there."

"A Necromancer." Godrick deadpans. "Who is this Necro? And why is he here?"

This time I get to smirk. "You'll have to wait and see. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Helga exclaimed, her mothering instinct practically screaming at her.

-Back down in the chamber, Harrison's POV-

"But why do I have to speak English? It hurts after a while, and I can use Sal as a translator." I whined.

"Because I said so, and it would be very rude to our guests. Plus, when you go back to your time, you won't have a translator." Asclepius said.

"Fine, and now I suppose a charmed blindfold is a must too." I kvetched.

"Yes, we don't want them killed."

"Fine, go ahead, put it on." I conceded.

Just as Asclepius finished putting it on, I hear the 'whoosh' of Sal opening the Chamber. I 'watched' Sal enter along with a stocky, tall, and buff war-mage who's a bit on the older side, a willowy witch with questions all over her head, and a shorter, more homely witch with caring practically radiating off her.

"Harrison, these are my friends; the male is Godrick Gryffindor, the inquisitive one is Rowena Ravenclaw, and the one who just wants to hug you is Helga Hufflepuff." Sal said.

I nod, and allow Helga to engulf me in a hug, while Rowena yells out, "Who's probing my mind? I know it isn't you Sal, I'm good enough to keep you away from my surface thoughts. I want-"

"Harrison, what have I told you about probing strangers?!" Sal scolds, embarrassed.

I smirk and reply, "You never know if they have enough shields to find out I'm poking?" as innocently as I can.

"No, that it's rude, and you shouldn't do it." Sal explains. Seeing Rowena's glare, he adds, "I think you owe my friend an apology."

I say softly, "Sorry Miss Ravenclaw, and if it's any consolation, Sal can't keep me out either."

Sal sputters and the other Hogwarts founders laugh. Godrick breaks the silence, "So, kid, what have you done since you got here? And who's the Necromancer?"

I reply, with some intermittent coughing, "Moses is the Necromancer, other than that you'd get along well. He's what you war-mages would call a strategic class caster. Contrary to popular belief, it was actually just his own spellcasting in Egypt that made the plagues. And I've been learning tons! Mostly from Renenutet. She's teaching me raw magic control, wandless magics, and she taught me how to use my mage sight. I'm learning transfiguration from Moses, charms from Asclepius, and potions and battle magics from Sal. Soon, we'll start on warding, healing, and Moses will test me to see if I can do any of the necromantic arts. Later, I'll learn large scale magic from Moses and spellcrafting from Renenutet." Seeing shocked looks, I continue, "Godrick, you should talk to Moses, and Helga should chat with Asclepius, and Rowena ought to chat with Renenutet, though she'll need a translator. Sal can do that. And Moses should have a translator too; he stutters in English. I'll do that!"

A few hours later, the founders had to leave to go take care of their school, the three who aren't Slytherin had done core measuring spells on him at various points during the day.

-Salazar's POV-

We were back in the office, and I had caught enough meaningful looks to know they did something. "Ok, how many of you cast spells on Harrison?" Three guilty looks told me what I needed to know. "What did you cast?"

"Core reading charms" "MP measuring charms" "Diagnostic and Core growth measuring charms"

"I see, and what did you find?"

Helga went first, "He's in perfect health, but what's to be expected if he's with Asclepius! And his growth is mad! He's been increasing his core radius by about 24% annually for the last two years, and close to 18% for the two years before that, and his growth stared at 10% at 2 months old!" She was practically squeaking of excitement by the time she was done.

Then Rowena beat Godrick to it, "His current core reads at about 625k MP. It's honestly astonishing. We have to see more of him."

"As long as it does not interfere with his training, he will be able to visit with you." I say.

Then Godrick in all his brilliance says "I want to take him on a trip to find a familiar for his birthday."

Knowing his response, I decided to leave Godrick in suspense. "I'll ask him."

July 31, Harrison's 7th birthday, Godrick's POV-

Here we are, in the middle of the Great Lake, looking for an inevitable deadly familiar for my young charge. I'm relieved of my daydreaming of him ending up riding a dragon, who is his familiar by an "Uncle Rick! I found him! What type of animal is it?"

Looking at the egg, I pale. He riding a WILD dragon would be safer than that thing. It had never been done before. "Harrison, that's an imperial black basilisk. There hasn't been one around since it was first bred." Damn his innocent eyes. Damn them to hell. I couldn't refuse the opportunity to tell a story, it just wasn't happening. "You see, a few hundred years ago in China, the Emperor bred a basilisk with and oriental dragon." Seeing wide eyes, I went on, "If that wasn't enough, he engineered some Grim blood to induce some of its abilities, like shadow travel. The emperor bred two of these, one male and one female. They only produced one nest of eggs before the emperor was murdered and his familiars were killed by their lack of a bond mate. The peasants then went to smash all of the eggs so that such a powerful creature could be used for war again. BUT! One of Sal's ancestors managed to rescue one egg, and brought it here to the familiars' cave. Now you have it."

He looks so happy that he has the last of the species, but sad that his familiar would have none of its own kind. Then he asked, "Uncle Rick, what can it do?"

I answered, "If my memory serves me, it has the death glare, like you, and it can breathe fire of ungodly heats, or breathe a corrosive acid that can burn through mithril. It has 100% magic resistance, but is has the ability to grow and shrink, as well as some of its own primal magic, that no one knows what it can do with."

"And what does it look like?

"It is a pure jet black, with basilisk eyes, and demonic wings, it has lustrous scales, like a basilisk, but it has spines like a dragon. It also has two 'arms' on the upper part of its body, and it has a face that is less streamlined than a basilisk, but less blocky than a dragon. It had horns too."

"Awesome. After it hatches, I'll name him Nuruleo; it's Elvish for 'death shadow'."

All I can think is 'what am I to tell Sal?'

**AN: Ok, what do you guys think about the whole using different POVs thing? Reviews are still appreciated, and I'd still like a Beta. Next chapter, we see a major time skip, straight up to when Harrison returns to his own time. Because honestly, there's only so much I can write about his training without giving everything up. This chapter is nearly just written. It was written between the time of my last update and this update. I hope you appreciate the work I do for you. Seriously, more criticism would be good. **


	6. Return Trip, and Meeting Miss Greengrass

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, the Harry Potter Series is still not mine. Curses, foiled again.**

**Someone mentioned that I should put !Evil Harry in the description, as he was torturing people at four years old, but I have two reasons not to. 1) I don't have the characters left 2) He himself isn't evil, I mean really, the kid just imprinted Voldemort's life on fast-forward, and with a lack of parental attention, he really had no other behavior to see as correct, until he's taken by the guild. I hope you like my reasoning behind a little bit of evil a 4 years old.**

**Characters I've killed off (This will be a thing from now on): 4. RIP: D. Dursley, V. Dursley, M. Dursley, and P. Dursley**

**Can't believe I've forgotten this before, but:**

**Ϩ **parseltonge** Ϩ **

"speech**"**

'thoughts**'**

'**thought conversation'**

**So very sorry about the immense time skip, I can't write six years of repetition. This chapter: Shit goes down.**

-July 31st, Harrison's last birthday before he has to return to his own time. Harrison POV-

It's going to be both the best and the worst day I've had yet. On one hand, it's my 11th birthday, and on the other hand, I have to return to my own time. I asked why I had to go back, and Ren just gave me a 'because it's your destiny, Harrison'. I would argue, but she's immortal and a Goddess, so it wouldn't make more sense to argue.

There's no sense in hiding from a day like today, so I get up out of bed and prepare for the day. '**Come on Nuruleo, it's not much use hiding**' Then I cast some dental charms, put on my blindfold, and went over to the main chamber, where I was met with all the people I've seen for the last 7 years. 7 people. If I were anyone else, or those 7 people weren't the 7 I was with, then it would be more than a bit depressing. But I've enjoyed myself, and would anyone, really, if they were given 7 years to learn and play with the four founders of Hogwarts, Moses, Asclepius, and a Snake Goddess.

I still can't beat any of them except Rowena, Godrick and Helga in a duel, but that's just an experience thing. I surpassed their power levels ages ago. They're about to take a scan to see how I did on the surge I had last night. It's the same as my 7th birthday, I go through the surge, and then everyone gets to size me up. It's like I'm a show dog, but it's all in good fun.

Helga squealed, "Oh! You've grown!" She whips out a charmed measure. "8 centimeters. Now you're 164 centimeters. And you weigh just over 9 stone (just over 126lbs)."

Rowena fainted after she tried the Core Measuring spell. Then Godrick tried, and he fainted too. Then Helga tried, and she fainted. It might be worth mentioning that they hadn't gotten to measure my core since I was six years old. I wasn't even the power level of an average mage then. Asclepius takes my measure are chokes out, Ϩ. 197 million MP. Ϩ Now back in the land of the living, Rowena says, "care to translate?"

Sal says, "197 million MP." His voice full of pride.

Then Uncle Rick has a go, "How much do you want to screw with the people in the future? This seems cruel and unusual!"

I'm puzzled, I just don't get it, so I ask, "What do you mean, aren't people close to my numbers?"

"Um, no, some of your classmates **might **be at 197 thousand, but your core is more than 3 times more powerful than Merlin's", Rick pushed. Then he glared at the other parselmouths, "So your great plan is to take a young man who is three times more powerful than Merlin, and has nearly master level expertise in almost every course this future Hogwarts offer, in addition to the mind arts, and some training in the dark arts, soul magic, and strategic scale combat spells." Seeing nods, he went on, "And then you will send him to Hogwarts, where all of the teachers are expecting something entirely different."

"Well, yes, we were also trying to rock the boat a bit." Ren said.

"**A BIT! A ****BIT****! YOU'RE GOING TO SCREW UP THE SYSTEM SO BADLY IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! YOU'LL CAPSIZE THE BOAT!**" Rick burst out.

"No, it's definitely funny." Sal says.

"I don't think this is really what we were supposed to be doing today. We should be celebrating Harrison's birthday." Moses says.

So that's what we did, and for hours, we played chess, exploding snap, and had prank duels. We had so much fun, I wonder what Sirius would think. I worry about Sirius not liking me sometimes, but I have to assume noting will have changed. Hopefully. Then we had presents, but I was in for a surprise.

"Little one, you will not be getting presents right now. You will get them in your own time, they will be under stasis spells in the Asclepius vault. We hoped this makes the transition a bit easier. We will send you to Sirius after we are done with goodbyes." Ren said.

I nodded.

Cannon time, July 31, 1991

-Sirius's house, 'Padfoot's Pad', 3rd person POV-

It was the birthday of his godson, the godson who had disappeared when he was four years old because of his former best friend's mistake. Ironically, he was now sitting here with his current best friend, and former mortal enemy, Severus Snape. It wasn't even noon, and they were getting blind drunk. An upside in his life was his wife and his twin boys.

He had so many regrets. That he pushed Lily away in his 5th year. That he joined the Death Eaters. That he told the Dark Lord the prophecy. But the one that takes the cake is not being able to help his honorary nephew. He had just dropped off the face of the Earth at 4 years old. He also had a bright light in his life, his daughter. His wife had divorced him, but she had died 5 years ago, and custody of his daughter went to him.

All of their children were at the Greengrass's place, they had been doing this every single year since Harrison's disappearance. Despite their own children, they still couldn't let go. Not that they should.

They were getting blind drunk, trying to drown their sorrows before they had to return to Hogwarts to teach. The curriculum had finally gotten a re-vamp. Sirius would be teaching DADA, Severus Potions, and Flitwick dueling and NEWT charms. James would be teaching 'Applications of Transfiguration', and Remus would be teaching CoMC. It was the 'old crew' going back to Hogwarts. But as professors. It was almost laughable.

Then there was a knock on the door, but who could it be? There weren't too many people keyed to his wards, just he, his wife, his kids, Severus, Severus's daughter, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, a few other friends, and Harry Potter. Sirius Black's musings were interrupted by the second round of knockings on the door. So he grumbled, put down his tumbler of Ogden's finest, and got up to get the door.

He opened the door, and found himself looking at a boy with James's hair and a blindfold. He rubbed his eyes, disbelieving, and whispered, "Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me Padfoot."

"Sev! Sev! Harry's here! Come in Harry."

He nodded and walked through the door.

-Harrison POV-

I entered the room to find the two people I had most hoped would welcome me back there. Severus Snape, and Sirius Black. And I could see them running through a huge range of emotions, even without Legilimency: fear, confusion, worry, relief, joy, anger. So I did the only thing I could think of. "So… what did I miss?"

After a few minutes of tense silence, "Do you think this is a game Harry? It's been seven years! Where have you been!?" Sirius shouted.

"Um, that's a loaded question. By the way, we need to go to Gringotts, I can better explain there."

Twenty minutes, two shaves, three breath freshening spells, and four different identity charms later, the strange group left the house. Just in time for the Hogwarts Owl. With my letter.

To: Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius

Indeterminate Address

Current Location: Padfoot's Pad, Living Room

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter-Asclepius,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins of September 1, we await your response by owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By: Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By: Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

"Well I guess I'm going to Hogwarts. Not that that's changing." I mutter, much to the confusion of Severus and Sirius. "Well! On to Gringotts!" I exclaim.

We apparated to Daigon Alley, and set off briskly toward Gringotts. I walk up to an available teller, not that I care that there are at least 20 magicians in line. I say, in Gobbledygook, ₢ Master Goblin, may your gold flow freely, and your enemies tremble beneath your blade. I am here to lay claim to vault number 3, the Asclepius Vault. ₢ As I hold up my ring, which, as Asclepius told me, had reverted to the Lord's ring.

₢. May your wealth increase and may your enemies tremble at your name. Follow me wizard. ₢ the Goblin replies, enraging the queue at his station. ₢. We will be taking the cart, your companions may join us if you wish. ₢

I nod, "Come on Padfoot, Sev, we're going to vault 3!"

Whispering to each other, most likely about why we could possibly be going to vault 3, and maybe my speaking Gobbledygook. But they follow the goblin into the cart. Then we begin our descent into the deepest depths of Gringotts.

45 minutes, 3 dragons, innumerable traps, a veritable pit of snakes, and four password protected doors later, we arrive at the entrance to my vault. We were all awed, none of us with the clearance to have seen it or reason to be down this far before. The door was a high arch, slightly bigger than the size of the doors of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, with huge gemstones embedded in the beautiful scenes depicted on the vault door. The first to get over the shock, predictably, was the Goblin, who managed to croak out, "Just press your ring into the notch in the middle of the gate."

I did, and hissed, Ϩ. Open Sesame. Ϩ Seeing my companions recoil, I chuckled. They were greeted by the sight of heaps of galleons, and smaller piles of sickles and knuts, along with huge bookcases, rows of potions ingredients, a large egg under stasis, and a pile of wrapped boxes. I saw no coinage, only the egg and the stack of gifts. I couldn't resist, and yelled, "Birthday Gifts!"

I ran over to the pile, and pulled out the one I knew to be from Godrick. I was opening the gift when Sirius asked, 'Who's that from?' to which I replied with a smirk, "Godrick Gryffindor."

"And the other gifts?" Sirius asked shakily.

"Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin- did you know he was a prankster? - the first Asclepius, Moses, and Renenutet."

"I believe that you should do a full explanation at this time." Severus drawled.

"Okay. I'll give you guys the short version, and I'm trusting you guys a lot here." I see solemn nods. "So it was New Year's at the Dursleys, and they got me really mad, so according to Renenutet, I invoked ancient magic and turned my eyes into basilisk eyes. Yeah permanently, that's why I've got a blindfold. Then Renenutet whisked me away to Salazar's- I call him Sal- Chamber of Secrets. Yes it's real, I'll show you guys at school. I got a bunch of training from all of the parselmouths there, Sal, Moses, Asclepius, and Ren. Including my Mage Sight, which is how I'm seeing in this world. In the muggle world I use a sonar spell wandlessly. On my seventh birthday Uncle Rick, sorry, Godrick Gryffindor, took me to get my familiar from the island in the middle of the Lake. He's in that egg under stasis. I'll let him out soon and tell him to put his shields up. Anyways, so I learned magic and I got to hang out with the Founders of Hogwarts for seven years. They didn't want to give me presents in that time because it would be harder to say goodbye. Ren brought me back, now here we are."

Both of my trusted adults were staring slack jawed, even the usually unshakable Severus Snape. Sirius asked, "What's this about Salazar Slytherin being a prankster?"

I summon Sal's prank journal, and say, "Well, he's the best I've seen, but he did say that I should give you his prank journal, that you'd 'appreciate it better than anyone'. So here you go." I hand him the journal, but not before removing the parselmouth only spell on the book.

Sirius got this glint in his eyes while flipping through the pages, and Severus had to explain. "The Potters will be at Hogwarts this year, and this is, if I had to guess, far above 'Marauder Level' so he'll get James Potter quite easily with these spells and ideas." Sirius was nodding furiously along with the explanation.

I understood, so I got a question in as I unwrapped Helga's gift. "What did I miss here that's relevant to me?"

Sirius glanced around nervously, "Well, um, you see-" "Just spit it out you mutt" "- A couple days after you left, James Potter entered you into an unbreakable marriage contract with Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh. Ok." I said, not really reacting.

"How are you so calm about this? I'd be furious, well, not about Daphne, but about the contract itself!" Sirius burst out.

"Well, back in the Founders' time, contracts were unavoidable. Salazar actually had to stay Rowena and Helga's hands a few time, reminding them that I'd be returning to my own time, so I'm used to it." I reply nonchalantly as I examine the second thing in Moses's gift, something for my godmother.

"I see…" Severus says. "Will you wake your familiar?"

"Of course! But you two will have to turn around for a second, I like you well enough alive." I say. Then '**Nuruleo, it's time to wake up, but please put up you eye guards. We have non-parsel guests.**'

Nuruleo's thoughts come back, '**Five minutes, please? This stasis thing is irritating!**'

I laugh aloud, '**No, we lots to do today, and I want you in your school acceptable form today.**'

I hear a mental 'Hmph', then '**Fine, I'm ready for your guests.**'

The stasis is broken, and a 50 centimeter long Nuruleo glides up to my shoulder. "Okay guys, you can turn around. This is Nuruleo, he's an Imperial Black Basilisk Dragon, and my familiar. If you are lucky and he likes you Sev, he might give you some potions ingredients."

They were trying to appear unfazed, but they couldn't quite manage it, they were awed at the existence of such a creature, thought to be extinct. Sirius, still a big kid, couldn't resist asking, "So… what did you get for your birthday?"

I was couldn't help but to show off a bit, so I told him about it. "Well, Ren got me a book of her own spells she made. Moses got me a secondary focus, it's a black pearl set in adamantine. Asclepius got me a time-turner. And Row and Helga got me enchanted notebooks so we can communicate. Uncle Rick got me a set of daggers, and Sal gave me a note to check out the Chamber when I get to school. I know he's got something planned."

After examining the rest of the vault, we called for a goblin so that I could get a Gringotts card. I got the card keyed to my blood, with no spending limit- despite Sirius's protests. I also got the last quarterly report from my accounts manager, Goldfang. I decided to look over the report later for everyone's safety. The only things I took out of the vault were Nuruleo, my birthday gifts, and Asclepius's staff. Fortunately, the staff can appear as a wand, so it and my personal wand were sheathed in their holsters.

The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit it, but first, I had to make a visit to my betrothed. Who I hadn't seen in seven years. I'm sure I'm in for it, there's no way I won't have to answer a million questions. I hope she doesn't mind the blindfold.

-Greengrass Residence, 4pm, July 31, 3rd person POV-

While Astoria, Eileen, Phineas, and Regulus were playing outside, Daphne was deep in thought. 'My betrothed will be coming to Hogwarts this year, if he still exists, or is in the country. Unless he's being homeschooled. He probably doesn't even know about the contract. Ugh, why am I reading something dry enough to let my mind wander, today of all days.'

There was nothing in the world that could prepare her for the next few hours.

Cygnus was sitting in the lounge, enjoying an early tea with his wife, Queenie, and he too was wondering about his future son-in-law. About what could have caused him to disappear for seven years, where no one who knew he disappeared could find him? He wondered how much the young man had changed. He hoped he hadn't married off his daughter to a madman. Just as his thoughts started to wander down a dark road, the floo flared to life, and in two magnificent bursts of green fire, Sirius Black and Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

He was expecting them tomorrow, today was their day for getting blind drunk over Harry Potter, now known by Harrison Potter-Asclepius. The fact that they were here today wasn't even the strangest thing. The both of them were completely sober, unheard of in the last few years.

Cygnus, though startled, managed to speak, "Sirius, Severus I hope you are well, we don't normally see you two until tomorrow. What brings you here at this time?"

With a maniacal gleam in his eye, Sirius leaned forward and stage-whispered conspiratorially, "He's back, Harry came back, though you'd never believe where he was." Then he spoke normally, "Can he come on through? I told him about the contract, he was oddly calm about it."

Cygnus replied, "Of course, you go retrieve him, I'll fetch Daphne."

Sirius nodded, and both men departed. However, Severus was still there with Queenie, so she invited him for a cup of tea. He accepted of course, and Queenie managed a few Harrison related questions. They were answered hesitantly, and mostly with 'you'll have to ask him'.

Within minutes, both of the men returned with the children they were to fetch. Cygnus broke the awkward silence generated by Daphne staring at Harrison's blindfold with a simple introduction. "Daphne, this is Harrison, if you remember. Harrison, allow me to introduce my daughter Daphne."

Contrary to what one would expect of one in a blindfold, Harrison strode purposefully across the room, gently took Daphne's hand, and kissed her knuckles. Then he intoned, "A pleasure Miss Greengrass, your beauty is such that I do not trust my eyes to do it justice.", making her giggle.

Sirius asserted mischievously, "Why don't you two take some time to get to know each other while we adults discuss our trip to Daigon Alley?" before he pushed the two out of the lounge.

Once they were in the library, Daphne got straight to the point. "What's with the blindfold, and don't think I'll believe that 'you don't trust your eyes' nonsense. What's the real reason?"

"Well, that I don't trust my eyes, it's true. I can name five other people that my eyes won't kill. And one of them is in a death-like state. The other four are the people I've been with these last seven years. If I took off my blindfold you would most likely die." Harrison argued.

Daphne was still bothered, so she decided on an experiment. "Dilly! Bring me a live hog please." Dilly brought the animal. "Potter, no Potter-Asclepius –""Just Harrison is fine for you my dear." "Fine. Harrison. I will stand behind you, the hog will be in front of you, and I will take off your blindfold when I'm ready to test."

Nervous about hurting his betrothed, Harrison sputtered, "Well, I um, what if something goes wrong? My eyes aren't a toy!"

Daphne grinned cheekily, "Just a little trust exercise. I trust you not to kill me, and you trust me not to get myself killed. No arguing."

With no other options, Harrison conceded. After they were in place, Daphne lifted the blindfold, and watched the hog just keel over and die. She put that blindfold back as quickly as she could.

With a forlornness, in his voice, Harrison grumbled, "See, these stupid basilisk eyes won't let anything that isn't a serpent live. I got them from a partial, accidental, and 100% permanent partial animagus transformation. Now I have to wear a blindfold around anyone who isn't a parselmouth."

Daphne couldn't resist hugging her future husband, and for someone who's been building a mask for years, it was quite the accomplishment. But her curiosity wasn't sated, "How do you get around so well then?"

His answer was simply 'Mage Sight'.

When Sirius found them, they were talking excitedly about how the trip to Daigon Alley was going to go, and Harrison meeting Daphne's friends. Sirius cleared his throat loudly and spoke, "We're going on the 7th of August, same day as the Potters so Harrison can ridicule them in public."

"Oh, Padfoot, you know me too well!"

"Right Pup, we're going to go, and you are going to tell some stories about you last seven years! And I won't even ask about the dead hog."

Seeing as how he was staying with Sirius for a few weeks, he had to comply a bit, or he'd be out room and board. And he really didn't want to answer any questions about the hog.

"I'll see you at the alley Harrison, and you can call me Daphne."

"Thank you, and I'll see you then Daphne."

In Daphne's mind, Harrison was still very much a mystery. But he was an interesting one and would definitely turn some heads when he got older. But then again, there was the whole thing about his eyes, and it worried her.

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the support I've received on this story. It's really humbling to know that people are actually reading my writing. Still need a Beta, still loving the reviews. Please constructively criticize my work, it's good for improving my writing.**

**Next chapter, Sirius and Severus have their families meet Harrison, the Harrison and Daphne visit Daigon and Harrison meets more people, some of whom he's met briefly before. And a lovely confrontation with the Potters. Should be up in a week at the very longest. I'm kinda on a tear right now, so I'm just writing a ton. **


	7. Odd Occurences in Daigon Alley

**Disclaimer: I'm not British, and not J K Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. No money is to be made. (By me)**

**So far I've killed off: All of the Dursleys**

**I realize the part with Harrison dealing with Daphne's request is a bit rushed, and probably bad. I'll rewrite if I get the chance to. And no, he cannot break the contract, it was done while he was still Harry Potter, so it stays. Despite being Lord Asclepius, that contact was made by House Potter. And James wasn't blocking Sirius as Lord Black, but as Harry's godfather.**

**I recognize the want for me to do something with the blindfold, but I will make a couple points against having something cool for the blindfold. 1) Without the inconvenience, there's no motivation to fix the issue. (I do have a plan) 2) Wizards are really fucking stupid, there's no way they'd come up with something elegant enough and work properly.**

**This Chapter: Sirius and Severus introduce Harrison to their families. Daphne meets with Tracey. Harrison meets with Minerva McGonagall. Harrison and Daphne visit Daigon with Daphne's friends, and there's some drama with the other Potters. **

-August 1st, Padfoot's Pad, Severus POV-

"Mutt, you do realize that we will have to introduce Harrison to our families. We need to come up with a plan." I say, irritated at how early Sirius is waking me up.

"C'mon Sev, it'll be fine! But we should plan for the worst, so we should talk to them before they're introduced to Harrison, we don't want them to get jealous." Then the Mutt pulled out his communication mirror and called 'Marlene Black!' And I had to listen to his romantic drivel for about five minutes, before he hung up. "Sev, we're letting Harrison have a lay in, we're going to your house to talk with our families.

"Let's go Mutt" I say, then I walk over to the floo, applying the only wandless spell I can do: a cloak billowing cantrip.

-Prince Manor, August 1st, 3rd person POV-

Marlene had already picked up the children from Greengrass Manor, though none of the children knew about Harrison yet, and they were waiting in the tasteful sitting room, decorated in a forest green and gold.

They had been waiting less than five minutes before first Severus, then Sirius stepped out of the fireplace to embrace their respective loved ones. Snape (who is considerably less greasy than he was in cannon; you know, having a kid to take care of makes you take care of yourself better.) embraced his daughter, Eileen. (His daughter looks **exactly** as you'd expect a young, female, grease free Severus Snape to look like.) Sirius first pulled his wife, Marlene into a hug, then his twin boys. Phineas and Regulus. His boys and Eileen are both ten years old, only a year before Hogwarts.

Marlene, who trained as an auror and with the Order of the Phoenix, was immediately suspicious. "You two aren't hung over and you actually look happy. What's going on?" Then she glanced at her husband, who was about to burst if she didn't let him talk, "Ok Siri, let's hear it." She said sternly.

"WellyouseeHarry,wellnowhe'sHarrisonisback!" Sirius rushed

"Down boy! Slow down!" Marlene giggled.

"Well, Harry is back, but his name is Harrison now. He showed up before Sev and I could get our drink on." Severus face-palmed. "He's had an extremely interesting seven years, and I want him to stay with us until Hogwarts. Sev thought it would be a good idea to ask you first, before I invited him."

"Thank you Severus, I don't know what I'd do without you." Marlene said sincerely. "I'd love to, but is there anything we should know before we live with him for a month?"

Sirius looked nervous, and rightly so. "Ah, yeah, a few things actually. Why don't we all sit down?" Once everyone was comfortable, he continued, "Should I start small and work my way up? Or start with the one **really** big thing and go smaller?"

Phineas chimed in, "Save the best for last dad!"

Sirius chuckled, "Will do. There are really only four things. The first thing is that he's a bit shy; he hasn't been around many people these last few years, he's a bit of a lone wolf. The next thing is really two things. He's a parselmouth and his familiar is an Imperial Black Basilisk Dragon." Seeing his audience ranging from mild curiosity and fear to sheer terror, he assuaged, "Don't worry, Harrison has his familiar under control, and he won't hurt anyone."

Marlene interrupted him, still a bit frazzled by item number two, "Wait a moment, a thought to be extinct, super deadly familiar and parseltongue is item TWO. And this goes from the least to most concerning?"

Sirius and Severus nodded solemnly in synch, then Sirius went on, "The third thing is that you'll have to get used to casual applications of silent and wandless magic around the house. It's unnerving if you aren't prepared for it."

This time Regulus cut in, "Do you think he'd teach us?!"

Sirius didn't even need time to think, "Yeah, I think he would. I'll ask, but first, issue number four, which will be a rule of the house. Yes it's that important. The new most important rule in the house is as follows: Do not under any circumstances touch Harrison's blindfold."

Eileen deadpanned, "His blindfold?"

Sirius, actually being serious, said "Yeah, he effectively can't use his eyes when others are around, but don't worry, he can still 'see' everything using mage sight. Don't ask me about it, he'll share with you if he wants to."

Marlene was pacing, trying to make a decision. Her godson, as Sirius is his godfather, living with her family for a month. But what's the deal with the eyes? She just had to hope the risk was worth it. "Alright, he has a place in our home when he wants one."

Eileen drawled, "Father, if wandless magic is to be learned, I want to be there."

"Of course darling." Severus replied curtly.

A few minutes later, still Sirius POV

Harrison is cross, I can feel it from across the room. He looks at me with what I imagine would be a glare, and demands, "Where have you been? It's not easy waking in someone else's home without them there, you know."

I hang my head guiltily, "We were talking to our families about you being here, and you're welcome here anytime. We even prepared them for Nuruleo, your magic and your blindfold. Don't worry, I only said that you had one, not how you got it. And I want you to meet my family, I hope you all get along." Seeing his joyful? Expression, I lean in with a grin of pure mischief, "The wins want you to teach them some wandless magic."

Harrison wasn't expecting that of all things. He blinked rapidly a few times before responding, "Do they practice occlumency?"

I scoff, "I may tell the stuffy old purebloods where they can shove it, but I'm not about to let my kids go anywhere near Dumbledore before then can at least block his surface scanning. The barmy old coot." I finish bitterly.

To my eternal relief, he nods, "That's good, and occlumency training means they should be in touch enough with their cores to learn."

Just before the silence gets a bit awkward, emerald flames sprang from the fireplace, only to spit out the only family I like, aside from the Tonkses.

I watched, mesmerized as Harrison greeted my wife like a pureblood lord (which I had to remind myself, he was), than playfully summoned my twins by their underpants, resulting in a super-wedgie. I was snapped out of my daydream by a question to Marley, "Lady Black, you are of course aware of the fact that the Ministry cannot track wandless magic, and if I teach them, they will surely have it in constant use. And you approve my teaching them? I ask you and not Sirius because you have to deal with them at home this year."

I wanted to argue, but he made valid points. Fortunately my Marley consented to some advanced education.

It was lunchtime, and I got to learn some things about Harrison that I probably would never have learned, while he got to know my kids. He now knows that Phineas loves DADA, charms, and arithmancy, while Regulus takes after his namesake; favoring potions, transfiguration, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. We learned that Harrison likes learning about all magic, and is even a fledging necromancer, and after learning what true necromancers did, we were much less worried.

Phineas thinks he'll be a Ravenclaw, like his mom, but Regulus likes to tease me about joining his late uncle in Slytherin. (At least I hope he's teasing!) When asked, Harrison responded Slytherin without a second thought. Of course. Knowing him, he'll have friends in every house but Gryffindor, but with Charlus Potter there, it wasn't too surprising.

When Marley left the room, I followed when she beckoned. With the kids deep in conversation, I could get deep in her- as I exited with a great haste, I heard them talking about something, but it couldn't be good.

-Deputy Headmistress's Office, August 1st, 3rd person POV

Minerva McGonagall was just finishing her review of which muggleborns she would have to visit this year when she heard sharp rapping on her window. She looked and saw a majestic eagle owl who she recognized as Aquila, the Black Family owl. He let the bird in, and transfigured in a perch. Then she took the letter the owl was clutching, curious as to what Sirius would want at a time like this. Probably checking if she got a response to Harrison's letter.

But that's not what it was, though her guess was part right: It was a letter from Harrison. For the first time since the Prewett twins died, her hands were shaking. Somehow, she still managed to open the letter; she read the flowing script with a great sense of relief.

Dearest Godmother,

It has been a while since I have last seen you, and I am writing not only to let you know of my acceptance of the offer to attend Hogwarts, but to request a meeting with you, perhaps of the 6th. I would very much like to get to know my godmother again.

-Harrison O.S. Potter-Asclepius

By the time she finished the letter, she had a few tears in her eyes. Her godson was safe, and he was coming to Hogwarts, she could spend even more time with him. She decided not to tell Dumbledore; who knew what he'd do to control Harrison?

She sent her confirmation about the meeting back with Aquila, along with a note that said her floo was always open to him.

-Greengrass Manor, August 5th Daphne POV-

Dilly arrived in the library with a pop, then she squeaked out, "Young Mistress has guests this afternoon. Young Mistress's Tracey is here!" Then she popped away.

I got up from my favorite cushy armchair to go see my best friend, this time I actually had some gossip that Tracey hadn't heard. It was almost as amazing as the literal death glare that Harrison has.

I find Tracey in the sitting room, and after I get her attention, I whisper, "I've got the biggest news of the summer, race you to my room."

Five minutes later, we flopped onto my bed, completely unbefitting of our respective upbringings. I catch my breath faster, so I say, "So, what have you heard through the grapevine lately?"

Soon, she was on a roll: "So the Malfoys and the Parkinsons have a marriage contract for Draco and Pansy. She's taken to calling him 'Drakey-poo'" We both giggle madly. "And the Potters are going to the Alley the same day as us, they're going with the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. The best thing about the 'Light side' is that Charlus Potter got stuck in a contract with Ginny 'Super-Stalker' Weasley. Miss Zabini found herself another mark, oh, I mean, husband. I haven't found much since we last saw each other, but what's this 'Biggest news of the summer' you have?"

I lean in and almost whisper, "Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius".

Tracey's eyes widen before she grabs my shoulders, shake me, and asks, "What do you know? How do you know? He's been gone for almost seven years!"

When she stops shaking me, I hold up a hand and say, "Now I don't want you to interrupt, ok?" "Okay." "Right, so, he's back, I met him four days ago, and he's definitely the best catch overall in our year. Remember how we were wondering if his name change means he's Heir Asclepius? Well he's not, he's LORD Asclepius." Tracey gasps loudly, so I glare at her. "That's not all, he's tall, and he's handsome, and he has a surprising amount of muscles for an 11 year old. He also has a glare that's infinitely better than mine."

Excited, but also concerned, Tracey pushes, "How can his glare be so good? Yours is better than Severus Snape's"

I had to tell her, even as it isn't my right to, especially for all of the information she's dealt to me. "You have to keep this quiet until we get to Hogwarts, but he had an incident when he was younger, and his eyes are locked in his animagus forms': a basilisk."

Tracey was practically giddy with excitement over the news, so I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times. Then she sarcastically asked, "Anything **else** you want to spring on me?"

"Well, he's really good with wandless magic, and he had a familiar of a species thought to be extinct." This time I smirk with mischief, delighting just a little bit at Tracey's distress of not knowing what the familiar is, "You'll just have to wait and see."

-Deputy Headmistress's Office, 4:30 pm, August 6th, 3rd person POV-

Minerva was giddy. She hadn't felt giddy in over 50 years, not since she herself was a Hogwarts student. Today was the day she was having tea with her godson for the first time in seven years.

At 4:45 exactly, a young man was forcefully ejected through her flood in a cloud of ash. The young man wave his hand and all of the debris vanished, leaving his grinning sheepishly under his godmother's stern glare.

Once Minerva saw who it was, her expression softened. She strode forward and pulled Harrison into a tight hug, before her mothering instincts kicked in. She sternly asked, "And just where, young man, have you been for the last seven years?"

"Well, um, that's kind of a long story. But I do have a present for you, from one of the people I was with." Harrison started as he handed over a copy of Moses's journal of notes on large scale transfiguration.

Minerva McGonagall was stunned. There couldn't be more than 2 copies of this in the world, in fact, she hadn't even known of its existence until now. She flipped through the notes a bit, and was awed by the spells and effects in it. She asked, with traces of awe in her voice, "Where did you get this? It must be a fortune!"

Now Harrison was looking sheepish again, he said softly, "He knew you'd appreciate it. He's almost always right."

Minerva gave him that stare again and demanded, "The story, now, and what in Merlin's name is with the blindfold?"

Harrison smiled sadly, "The story begins with the blindfold, in a manner of speaking; shortly after I was dropped at the Dursleys, there was an incident in which ancient magic was evoked, and my eyes became the eyes of my basilisk form. Unfortunately it's completely irreversible. Hence, the blindfold. The short version is that a time-travelling snake goddess took me, the original Asclepius, and Moses himself to Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, in the time of the Founders. Yes, I was around them a lot. I learned to control my mage sight to manage not using my eyes around people. I also learned magic from the other parselmouths. Now I'm back. Oh, I also changed my name and took the Asclepius Lordship. And I got a familiar."

"And I suppose you studied transfiguration?"

"Of course." Harrison says with a smirk, "But you'll have to wait until school starts to see."

"I see." Minerva said crossly. Then she had an idea. In an amused tone, she asked "Why don't you tell me a story about your time there?"

"Alright, this is when there was an all-out prank war happening between the adults. Sal used the parselscript charm on every quill in the castle over one of the breaks, and Row was trying to write a research paper. She got so mad trying to find a quill to write with that she broke into Rick's office and stole his sword. When she tried to get Sal, it turned into a snake, exactly like Moses charmed it. Sal used this for inspiration and charmed all the quills to do the same. It went back and forth like this for a while, constantly escalating, until Rick almost dies of a heart attack because all of the sudden, the spaghetti started hissing in his stomach." Harrison recants with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that Salazar 'super-pure-blood' Slytherin was a master prankster?" Minerva demanded.

"No, Sal actually liked muggleborns, he hated that he had to let them go back to their families, he thought the magical population should secret away its young as early as possible. He didn't even call muggleborns muggleborn. He called them 'first generation purebloods'. He only disapproved of magical/muggle marriages. But yes, he was a master prankster. And I gave Sirius Black his prank journal."

Minerva just buried her head in her hands, "Why would you give Sirius something like that?" she said miserably.

"For the same reason I gave you Moses's notes." Harrison said coyly. "Look at the time, we'll catch up more during the year!" Harrison hugged his godmother. "Bye Aunt Minnie!" he shouted before he ran through the floo with a battle cry of 'PADFOOT'S PAD' before she could stop him.

-Daigon Alley, August 7th Harrison POV-

I arrived at Florean's about a half hour before the first person I was to meet showed up. In the meantime, I was licking at a butterbeer ice-cream, thinking about my life in my correct time. It was good so far; I reconnected with 'Uncle Sev' and 'Padfoot', and I even started teaching their kids, (Eileen likes Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Runes, and Herbology, she thinks she'll be a Raven or a Snake.) and I had tea with my godmother. And of course, I met my betrothed. I just hope I haven't scared her with my eyes.

I was just finishing my cone when I felt Daphne come toward me with a witch and a wizard, both of whom didn't recognize. They took seats around the table, then more people started filtering in. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, as they were introduced. The last one to join had everyone staring at him funny. He hadn't been invited to join them, and Daphne was about to tell him off, but I could feel an aura about him that screamed knowing and strange. I needed to know why. He was rather average height, a couple inches shorter than me, with silver hair, purple eyes, and a knowing gaze that spoke of wisdom beyond his years. Strangest of all was the phoenix quill behind his ear.

He stopped in front of our table and says in a sing-song, carefree way, "Hmm, I see that most of you have been to my great-great-great grandfather's shop. All but you Harrison Asclepius. You have had your own, made just for you…." Before anyone could interrupt him, he continued. "But where are my manners? My name in Griswold Ollivander."

We weren't without manners, so we introduced ourselves as well.

Susan started, "Hi, I'm Susan Bones."

Griswold nodded, then said, "Cocobolo and Unicorn tail hair, 11 3/8 inches, swishy, good for defensive magic, charms, and healing magic."

I sat there watching everyone else stare at him disbelievingly. Then he blushed and quietly stated, "I'm training to take over my granddad one day, I'm sensing your wand, I don't use memory like him."

Hannah was the one to speak, "I'm Hannah Abbott, nice to meet you. That's a cool skill, you could use it as a party trick! Will you read my wand?"

Griswold looked excited, and more than a bit relieved. He smiled slightly, and said, "Apple and Ashwinder ash, 9 ½ inches, firm, excellent for protective spellwork and healing"

"My name is Tracey Davis. It's nice to meet you." She says.

"Lovely, Black Poisonwood and Erkling fang, 10 inches, firm, very powerful all around, suited toward speed casting."

"Blaise Zabini, at your service." He theatrically bowed.

"You have a unique one… Blood Wood and Boggart Skin. 12 inches, powerful in rituals, transfiguration, mind magics, and dark arts." Seeing panicked looks, he assuaged Blaise, "Nothing wrong with the dark arts, it's just spells after all. It's intent that matters.

My intended, Daphne went next, "My name is Daphne Greengrass, charmed."

Griswold perked up at the name. "You are using a wand of my creation. Very difficult to make for an 11 year old. Monterillo and Burbinga woods, with Malboro and Runespoor fangs. 9 inches, pliable, superb for the dark arts, and is powerful in everything except healing. How are you finding it?"

"It's been wonderful, thank you for crafting it." Daphne tilted her head in thanks.

Hannah suggested that we go to Flourish & Blotts first, after Gringotts of course, and no one objected, so the contingent of the seven of us entered the white marble colossus.

Daphne made a move to go to a teller, but I held her back. "You are my betrothed, and as such, I will have the pleasure of treating you."

"Then why aren't you going down to your vault?"

I flash her the Gringotts card, then smirk, "It's a long way down, but do you want to pick out a ring already?"

Daphne sputtered, then she tried to glare at him, but she realized that wouldn't work, so she settled with a simple, "I'm glaring at you right now".

As cheekily as I could muster, I quip, "Maybe I'll help you work up to my level of death-glare, if you ask nicely."

She pouted, but curiosity got the better of her, "Exactly how far down is your vault? Even the Malfoys take the time to go to their vaults."

I smiled winningly, "Vault number 3"

Daphne gasped, "Such an old vault… I wonder what kind of relics you could find down there."

I pat her back shoulder knowingly, "We can explore, but not today, we're with friends. If we disappeared down to my vault for hours, what would the people say?" I put my hand over my open mouth theatrically.

She hits me on the arm lightly, "Prat." She grumbles out.

We banter a bit back and forth before the rest of our group arrives. We were just walking toward Flourish & Blotts when Griswold and I both froze.

Tracey frowned, "Guys, tell us what's happening."

With an amused smile, Griswold dreamily remarked, "It seems someone is trying to flare their aura."

'I wonder how this turns out' was the last thing I heard as I was briskly walking toward the source of the half-assed flaring. Of course, if I had realized my friends were following me, I probably would have handled the situation differently.

Who am I kidding, of course I wouldn't have. I arrived at the source to find Charlus and James Potter in 'Holder's Trunks', with James perusing, and Charlus trying to intimidate the shopkeep (who from what I could sense was excellent with enchanting, but pants at most battle magics) into a lower price by flaring his aura. I wasn't happy, not at all; I had known he was a bully, but extortion? That's too low. And by no means did this shopkeep deserve such treatment. Even from surface thoughts, I could tell that he was a kindly man, who was fair in his business.

In a very Gryffindor way that Uncle Rick would have approved of, but with a Slytherin twist Sal would relish in, I let a bit of my power out to play- about two Albus Dumbledores at full strength- to show my estranged twin how it is done. James's head turned so fast he should have gotten whiplash, the shopkeep looked about to piss himself, and Charlus went weak in the knees.

In a quiet whisper that still reverberated across the shop, "Potters, good to see you again. I see you've taken to teaching Charlus to bully others, _father_. Charlus, I don't know what you think you're trying, but enough of your weak sauce. You will pay the man for your purchase. Full price and then some; for the attempt to bully him. Then you will leave."

James started to glow beet red, and tried to argue, 'Now listen here!' was as far as he got before I concentrated some of my magic onto his, making his knees weak too.

"Now." I command, quiet, yet clear.

They scurried away. Once they had left, I lifted my aura and apologized, "I'm sorry about the aura and my behavior sir, can you forgive me?"

Hendrick Holder was no fool, he had seen the young man's power, but he also heard the sincerity of his voice. So he decided to do what he did best; sell his custom-made trunks. "Of course young man, you were merely keeping the peace. My name is Mr. Holder, is there anything I can do for you today?" He said jovially.

I was certainly relieved, and decided that my own trunk wouldn't be welcome at Hogwarts, so I got a new one. I smile, "Not a problem. Yeah, I was wondering if you had any trunks that are good for Hogwarts, but also have a good amount of space."

Mr. Holder's grin lit the room, though Harrison couldn't see it. "You happen to be in luck! I have made a trunk that had a lot of space, about half the size of this shop. However, the best part is, it's linked to a schoolbag. The system works like a Gringotts bottomless bag. Of course, both halves are enchanted to nigh indestructability, anti-theft, and password protected. Only 2,500 galleons for the bag and the trunk." He finished enthusiastically.

I was astonished, shocked, amazed even. Before I knew what was coming out of my mouth, I had already said, "I'll take one please."

Holder smiled, of course, would you like any color on it? Or a family crest? The way you stood against Potter makes it seem that you have a powerful family backing you."

I immediately agreed that this made sense, and I didn't have to obliviate the jovial trunk crafter. "Sure, I'll have an emerald green and this family crest. I will allow you to display it as protection in exchange that you don't investigate which family it belongs to."

-3rd person POV-

Hendrick didn't think he could have better luck than he was having today; not only was he saved from being extorted, but he's sold an expensive trunk and gained a powerful crest of protection. But his day did get better. By a lot. I seemed that this young man had powerful friends as well. Rich friends who wanted what their friend was getting.

One by one, he altered the trunks and backpacks for the children. A pretty yellow and the Bones crest for Susan Bones. A similar yellow and the Abbott crest for that heiress. Greens and crests for the Greengrass, Zabini, and Davis heir and heiresses. And a deep blue, almost purple, and the Ollivander crest for Garrick's prodigy, Griswold, along with his crest. It seemed that the mysterious blind boy was buying Griswold his trunk, and a late birthday gift.

As the group left his shop, he let out a breath of relief. What a day! First being bullied by the Boy-Who-Lived, then being rescued by a powerful Hogwarts age boy. Then he sold 17,500 galleons in trunks to him and his friends! He could live on that alone for a few years!

He was tidying up his work station, just finishing, when Lucius Malfoy walked in with his son. When Malfoy tried some bully tactics, Hendrick decided to see just what that young man's crest could do.

He said with a surprising pride, "This establishment is protected from threats." As he held up the crest the boy had given him.

To his surprise, Malfoy paled about 10 shades, then said nervously, "I apologize if I offended. I really must be going." Then he turned back to his public persona as he flung a few galleons onto the counter, "Come, Draco, we are leaving." And the blonde ponce left in a right rush.

He stared at the motif with awe.

-Switch scene to Harrison's group-

After a long trip to Madame Malkin's, Robes for all occasions, where everyone bought loads: muggle clothes, wizard robes, suits, dresses, dress robes, and shoes, they made their way through the Alley.

Despite the protests of the two clearly Hufflepuff girls, everyone in the group purchased a 'Slytherin First Year' potions kit, on the advice of Daphne, and found that it contained better ingredients and a few pamphlets.

They elected to stay away from pet shops after Nuruleo made an appearance to stop them. Fighting a creature like him was unfathomably stupid, so they let him have his way.

They finished their shopping, and returned to Fortesque's until their parents showed up. Amelia Bones was the first to arrive, ever punctual. To say that she was a bit shocked by the group was like calling a Cerberus a fluffy little puppy. Even more surprising was that the blindfolded on was the one who appeared to be the leader. After she had finished processing this and the girls finished their cones, she apparated away with her two Hufflepuffs.

The next to arrive was Ms. Jezebelle Zabini. She was calm outside, but she had a thousand questions for Blaise when she got home. After they apparated away, Griswold went back to his shop, then Severus Snape picked up the remaining three to take them home.

Only 25 more days until Hogwarts, then the fun would truly begin.

**AN: Yes, I'm aware I've just dropped 4 heavily involved OCs in this chapter. And brought Marlene back from the dead (as she was in cannon). I wanted to do something with a trunk, but nothing super extravagant, just very utilitarian. Reviews and ****Constructive**** criticism are always welcome. Still searching for a Beta. Thanks again for reading.**


	8. Home Life and the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Still not J. K., still not making money.**

**It was pointed out to me that some of the MP values seemed off. I crunched some numbers, and yeah, I went back to fix them. There, I did that. I hope, first story after all.**

**I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And Riddick Goggles not only would they cause petrification, but they're just too… Muggle.**

**Reminder, I killed off the Dursleys**

**This chapter: The month before school, The Hogwarts Express, Twin's mischief, the sorting, and a prank.**

-Platform 9¾, September 1st-

The group of seven met back up on the platform, with some of their parents signaling each other to meet up later (They were going to Davis Manor), though none of the other parents noticed. They were too busy gawking at Ollivander being out of his shop.

The group met up in the last compartment of the train, but before anyone entered, it was magically expanded to fit them all very comfortably. They sat around for the first thirty or so minutes before Harrison broke the awkward tension. "Okay, why is everyone so tense? This is insane! We're on our way to Hogwarts, we should be excited!"

Shyly, and finally, it was Susan who spoke. "Mine Auntie and Hannah's parents don't want us near Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. I want to be friends though."

Looking a bit hurt, Tracey asked, "Why? "

"Well you see…

Flashback

It was right after Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical law Enforcement Department apparated back to Bones manor with her two wards, that she spoke, angrily and with a clenched jaw, "Hannah, I'm going to floo your parents. I want an explanation as to who you were with, and I'm sure your parents would enjoy."

There was nothing the 2 girls could say in their defense, so they looked sadly toward each other, waiting for a chewing out.

Amelia came back into the room, striding purposefully alongside Lord and Lady Abbott. The first question was the obvious one, "Who was the boy in the blindfold? And who was the purple-eyed one?"

Susan spoke up, "The guy with purple eyes is named Griswold Ollivander, the apprentice to Garrick. Why do you want to know about the blindfolded on?"

Amelia stared inscrutably, "I approve of Ollivander, but the boy with the blindfold was radiating dark magic. He's out of the question for any type of friendship with!"

Hannah's mother chimed in, "It's for the best really, dears, he's probably very dangerous."

Hannah, on the other hand, didn't think so. "No, he was really nice to everyone, and even bullied the Potters out of browbeating a shopkeeper. Even if he IS dark, he's probably with us. He even knows about the muggle world! He can't be all bad. It was probably just his familiar which you sensed."

Amelia wasn't sure how to react, but she needed more information. "And what is his familiar? Dark familiars choose dark wizards, and you know how Moody is about those types. He'd crucify me if I let you hang around dark wizards. Speaking of which, care to explain Zabini, Greengrass, and Davis. Also from dark families. If this isn't good, you'll have to find new friends."

Susan was definitely not happy. "If you must know his familiar is an Imperial Black Basilisk Dragon. His name is Nuruleo, and he even gave us each a full sized scale. And as for 'the boy with the blindfold', HE is the Lord Asclepius who gave a shopkeeper his protection for nothing in return. He even admitted to being a practicing 'our so called 'dark' arts', knowing who my Aunt is. It was a trust exercise, as the texts he used were grandfathered in. He knows he's on the legal side of things, so he wanted to see how YOU reacted. We like talking with him, he's really interesting. Why don't we see how he is, maybe you should talk with his host, Sirius Black."

The adults were staring in shock at the outburst from the usually quiet girl. Hannah's father, a magical creature breeder, for potions ingredients and wand cores, recovered first. "You say that an Imperial Black gave you two scales? Do you have any idea how expensive those are?" The adult women were staring at him with surprise, and were baffled as to why he would bring up such a thing with children.

Susan and Hannah both shook their heads, now a bit curious. Lord Abbott continued, "Seeing as how the last time the species was seen was 1,500 years ago, individual scales have gone to auction for up to 20,000 galleons. That is the least expensive part of the creature. Its blood goes at 10,000 a vial. The venom is at 5,000 a drop, and fangs are 2,000 an ounce powdered. It only gets more expensive from there." He turned to his wife and her best friend, "I think we should give the boy a chance."

Madame Bones was still suspicious of one thing, the young man's name. "Girls, this is all well and good, but trusting a dark wizard whose name we don't know isn't happening."

Hannah blushed, "Oh, we never told you… His name is Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius."

"He's been missing for seven years."

"We found him."

"Did he say where he was?"

"Actually, that's the one thing he wouldn't talk about. He said it was a surprise for when we got to Hogwarts."

Susan added defiantly, "And we're going to sit with him on the express anyways."

Amelia threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "Fine, but I will be speaking with Sirius and the other parents when you get on the express.

End Flashback

"I see, and you, Tracey? Blaise?"

They both blushed and looked to the floor, it was very interesting, especially considering the topic. Blaise said, "Basically the same thing Susan has. My mom was really jealous of the scale, but whenever or wherever she tried to take it, it would reappear on my head. Do you know anything about that?"

Harrison replied, "The scale coming back to you or the value of the scale? Not a thing to the second." Then he asked Nuruleo about it. '**Do you know about this?**'

'**Yes, we Imperials do not take well to having our gifts disrespected, a function of our magic is to make sure that our gifts stay with those we have bequeathed them to.**'

'**How do you know, you've never met another Imperial?**'

'**Egg memories, my ancestor answers questions about things regarding my magic and abilities**'

'**Why did you not mention this before?**'

'**I cannot request information, it only comes as it is needed.**'

The entire conversation took just over a second, it was all in their heads.

"She was right pissed for about the whole month, until I told her I could get her one, but only if she were to keep it." Blaise said, hoping Harrison would help him fulfil his promise.

"Only if Nuruleo says it's alright, I can't tell him who to give gifts to, but if you want my advice, just flatter him and make him feel special." Harrison said, for which Nuruleo nipped his ear.

Then Tracey commented "At my house, my parents wanted to know why I was befriending two girls who was obviously going to Hufflepuff. My answer that Lord Asclepius was befriending them seemed to be acceptable."

"It wasn't entirely… What's that outside the compartment?" Daphne asked, with her finger pointed outside.

At the end of her finger was something Harrison would have laughed for hours about if he could have seen it. It was Malfoy junior and Charlus Potter, butting heads about visiting their compartment.

Outside, Malfoy had just sneered, "Why would he want to talk with **you** of all people, I, on the other hand, have a father who is highly respected in society. Your dad is just an Auror!"

"Well **he **is a Potter, so I'll be having a word with him on behalf of House Potter, it doesn't matter how much money you have, and he's still family; not the best family, but family." Charlus retorted with no small amount of fire.

"Then why'd he change his name? Obviously you have no idea, so I'll be talking with him first, you poxy half-blood!" Malfoy concluded with a triumphant smirk at Charlus's surprised face. "Oh, you didn't know about the name change? Either you haven't paid any attention in the last seven years, or your **parents** haven't told you. Now move." With that, he pushed Charlus's stiff form (who was still registering the information) to the side, and tried to open the compartment, only to find it locked.

He kept trying for about 10 minutes, while the people inside watched with amusement, or in the case of the future Hufflepuffs, gut-busting laughter. Finally frustrated, he shouts, "Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Noble House of Malfoy, demands that you grant him entrance to this compartment, else I shall find a prefect to force you to!"

Attempting to keep a straight face, Harrison nods at Daphne, who replies imperiously, "And I, Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the **Most Ancient** and Noble House of Greengrass, DENY you access."

Malfoy let out a howl of outrage, then stormed off to find the prefect he threatened to get. Inside, the entire compartment was laughing madly.

Charlus watched in shock as Malfoy left, having finally recovered from the shock said Malfoy had given him. He was pissed, furious even, but he knew that the door wouldn't open from what he'd actually looked at of Malfoy's effort.

He took a different approach, by knocking politely, as his mother had told him to do. He was surprised when they responded politely, asking who it was. He was even more surprised when 'Charlus Potter, here to see my brother Harry' was met with a box falling into his hands from nowhere. He didn't notice the soft tick, he only noticed the words in a tiny print on one side. He read- Hello, my name is not, as you would insist, Harry Potter- , but that's when there was an audible *Ding*.

The residents of the compartment, who were trying to remain calm failed spectacularly when they heard a loud springing sound, followed by the impact of a muggle boxing glove propelled into Charlus's face. As soon as it left the boy's hands, it disappeared into this air.

,I _**had**_ been having a good day,' Gemma Farley thought, as she was practically dragged through the cars of the train, 'I was going back to Hogwarts as a prefect, unfortunately, that meant that I had to attend a prefect's meeting instead of sitting with my friends and enjoying the ride. Even worse, Percival _fucking_ Weasley had been made a prefect too, the intolerable prat he is. Then, as the meeting finished, two hours after the train left, I encountered Lucius Malfoy's brat. The kid was furious, and demanded I come with him 'to show them I mean business '. It was only because of his father that I didn't assign detention; I wasn't even on duty!'

When the irate Scion of Malfoy and the irritated Prefect Farley stopped, they had quite a sight: Charlus Potter lying on his back, with what was obviously a broken nose.

Gemma sighed, "Did you drag me all the way back here to show me that you've been brawling like a common muggle?"

"No! I told the people in that compartment-" he points at the compartment door, "- to unlock the door, or I would get a prefect. The Boy-Who-Was-Slugged obviously tried to force his way through." Draco drawled contemptuously.

Gemma sighed again, then went to talk with the compartment, "Hi, my name is Gemma Farley, I'm the new Slytherin prefect. I've received a complaint about your door, could you unlock it for me?"

The inside of the compartment was tense; they wanted to keep Draco away, but they didn't want to anger their house prefect. Susan whispered, "What do we do?"

Harrison smirks, "Griswold, when I say 'now', you summon the prefect into our compartment." Seeing looks of confusion, he smirked, "Trust me on this."

Outside, Gemma heard whispers, then all of the sudden, someone yelling 'NOW!', then she was pulled forward into the compartment, and heard the door slam shut behind her. She turned around and saw the young Malfoy bashing his fists against the door and yelling, to no avail. She couldn't help but grin.

Then she looked around a compartment that was clearly bigger and more luxurious than it should be. "It's no wonder the little prick wanted to get in here…" After taking an offered seat, she says, "You all know my name, so I suppose you have me at a disadvantage."

Interestingly enough, they all looked to the one with the blindfold, who nodded. Then, the young girl near the door spoke, "I'm Tracey Davis", and the rest followed, "Blaise Zabini" "Hannah Abbott" "Susan Bones" "Daphne Greengrass" "Griswold Ollivander" "Harrison Potter-Asclepius".

She nodded, "Mind explaining that?" She gestured toward the silently screaming and pounding Draco Malfoy.

"He's annoying, and we like our group at its current size." Tracey replied simply.

"So then why am I here?"

Harrison smirked, "We didn't want to open for Malfoy, but I say no problem with inviting my future house's prefect for lunch. We'd prefer not to have any authority figures upset already."

She smiled. "Very Slytherin, but you still aren't allowed to lock the door."

"We're not, its two very strong sticking charms on a wood chip, with admission charms, so the door isn't locked, just stuck. There is no breach in the rules." He pointed out. When food appeared out of nowhere, he asked if she'd stay for an early tea.

"This looks really good, but I really shouldn't worry my friends, or my boyfriend." Gemma said sadly.

She gave a questioning look when she was handed a self-inking quill and parchment. "Tell them you're ok, even meeting with the new Lord Asclepius, I'll have it delivered." Harrison explained.

Gemma nodded, then scrawled out: Having an early tea with the new Lord Asclepius and his friends, don't worry about me, I'll be back soon, so don't worry Lestrade –Gemma. When she put down the quill, a small claw grabbed the note and dove into a shadowy corner, disappearing.

Lestrade Urquhart, Gemma's boyfriend was getting worried; the prefect's meeting had finished 15 minutes ago, and she wasn't back yet. He knew he wasn't being paranoid because Penelope Clearwater, another prefect, had already come back to the compartment, and had informed him, when he asked her, that Gemma didn't have patrol duty. By extension, their other friends, Pallando Shafiq (A ravenclaw), and Jasmine Blishwick (a Slytherin) nervous too.

Just as Lestrade began to get up to open the door, a black creature emerged from under his seat at a startling speed. The creature dropped a piece of parchment into his lap, then dove back under. He slowly picked up the parchment, and felt the relief wash his worries away. He passed the note around.

Pallando looked worried and said, "Lestrade, mate, what was that thing, because it's gone now. It's not under your seat."

With trepidation, Lestrade spoke, "Not sure, but I can wait to find out. Maybe when Gemma will know."

About an hour later, Gemma returned to her friends, full and well informed. (Not of everything, really not much at all. So little that they didn't require an oath of her.) She sat on his lap and said, "It's going to be interesting these next three years."

"Why do you say that?" Jasmine asked.

Gemma snorted, "The new students, or at least the high profile ones. The first years include The-Boy-Who-Lived, Draco Malfoy, the Ollivander's prodigy and Lord Asclepius. You'd think that we'd have the advantage this year with two of the big-shots, but Asclepius won't partake in the rivalry, but he is a prankster." She clarified, "The Weasley Twins should be terrified, he's planning a big prank for the welcoming feast, but there will be no proof."

"That sounds like fun dear, but what I really want to know is what the fuck was that beast that delivered your note? The Ravens here spent the last hour searching through magical creature texts, and found no mention of it!" Lestrade pleaded.

"Honey, that was an Imperial Black Basilisk Dragon, it's Harrison's familiar. And you wouldn't find mention, it's been thought to be extinct for about 1,500 years." Gemma said tiredly.

Back in Harrison's compartment, the group was settling in for the remaining four hours of the trip. Susan, Hannah, Tracy, and Blaise were playing exploding snap, and Griswold was playing chess with Daphne. Harrison was trying to sleep; he hadn't gotten much last night out of excitement. However, his mind kept wandering to the last month of his life.

Flashback to August 17

"I'm starting to regret letting you teach them wandless magic at this age. I had no idea what I was getting in to." Marlene scowled.

"I wasn't expecting such competency so quickly, you should be proud, and now they won't be defenseless without their wands. It's truly an excellent skill." Harrison defended

"Now Harrison that may be true, but at what cost?"

` He replied honestly, "A bit of your sanity."

"I don't find that funny!"

"Who said I was joking?"

She slapped him on the arm lightly, "Prat, you really are you godfather's godson."

Sirius bounded into the room as Padfoot, leapt, and changed mid-jump. "Of course he is! Harrison, do you have anything planned for pranking the start of term feast?"

Harrison spun accusatorily, "How do you know?"

"Well you see, I too am a prankster, so I would be planning the very same. It's only natural." Sirius said, with his hands up.

"Fine, but I won't tell you anything, you'll have to see for yourself. Plausible deniability, in case the headmaster goes snooping."

The next 2 weeks had been frighteningly similar, with small scale pranks, wandless magic mania (Now both of the Black parents were using it as much as possible), and learning all about modern pureblood culture. Sirius kept pestering him to see his animagus form that he had actually mastered. (It was infinitely easier that the basilisk.) But Harrison wouldn't budge on the issue.

Sirius was furiously writing out his lesson plans, determined to make sure that the 5th years and 7th years pass their O.W.L.s and their N.E.W.T.s respectively, there was a new defense teacher every year, so he was hoping that Harrison could see if it was actually a jinx, or just superstition that got out of hand.

Speaking of out of hand, the wandless magic his kids and Eileen had been doing was more than Dumbledore could manage! He was sure that they would be powerful, but this! Either all three would be more powerful than Dumbledore, or Harrison was very right, and the earlier that a person started, the easier it would be. He was very strong, and so was Marley, but he doubted that his children were more powerful than Dumbledore.

Overall, Harrison had integrated quite nice into the family dynamic- he was used to rules, Asclepius was a bit of a stickler for them.

End Flashback

Harrison was suddenly snapped from his reminiscing by some knocking at the door. He sensed two people at the door, with identical magical cores, so he had twins to deal with, another set, that is. He nodded at Blaise, who was looking expectantly of him.

"Weasleys, but they look, gleeful. This is either not good at all, or it's very good and about Potter. I heard a rumor that they think he's a prat." Blaise responded.

Harrison chose to let them in, as well as the headache that followed.

"What's this we hear"

"About wee Potter and the 'box of doom'"

"And we wanted"

"To offer"

"Our congratulations"

"For putting"

"The prat"

"In his place." They finished together. Then they introduced each other: "This is Gred." "And this is Forge."

"It was nothing but a prank, but I heard something about you to being great pranksters from my godmother, Minerva McGonagall, when she was talking to Sirius Black about taking the DADA post. And Sirius has twins as well, just as prankish as you two from what I've heard of you two, but the point is that I've had enough twin-speak to last a lifetime, so quit it; or at least around me."

"Really, that's incredible! What did she say about us?" The one called Forge asked.

Harrison decided that these two would be better on his side than against, with no probing, so he decided to cheat a bit, and in less than a second, he had his ticket. "I believe that her exact words were 'the Marauders of this generation'."

Forge turned to Gred, "Gred, did he just say 'Marauders'?"

"I do believe he did, brother of mine!" Said Gred.

Then together, "Tell us of what you know about the Marauders."

Then Gred (Fred), the more Slytherin of the two, tried to strike a deal: "Because we have a very useful relic of theirs that I suppose they may want back. We'll return it if they want."

Harrison smirked, "Do you solemnly swear?"

They all burst out laughing, leaving everyone else confused. Forge stopped laughing to say "Only that we're up to no good. Just a few things though, how many Marauders are at Hogwarts, and how did they get their nicknames?"

Harrison smiled sadly, "Their nicknames are not a story for me to tell, but do know that it's very personal to them. Marauder nicknames in general is something highly illegal to do. There are three at Hogwarts, and one honorary one. Wormtail was a traitor and was killed. On a lighter note, you can tell Professor McGonagall 'Marauders are at Hogwarts again' and watch her expression."

"We'll definitely do that, and what's this nickname getting process that can be done?" Gred said. "We don't care if it's illegal, we want nicknames."

"Once you and the Marauders are introduced, I'm sure one of them will help you with the process." Harrison said confidently. "We'll meet on Friday, after curfew. You'll be able to find me, I'm sure."

"Alright!"

"See you"

"On Friday"

"And many thanks"

"For putting Potter"

"In his place!"

Then they walked away. Susan cast a tempus, and saw that there were only 30 more minutes until arrival. "We should change now, only a few minutes left until we get out."

"Eh, who needs to change properly, everyone just lay out the robes and day wear they want on, I'll take care of the rest."

The girls looked suspicious, but when they saw Harrison using an advanced switching spell to get the boys changed, they too complied.

By the time everyone had gotten to the Hogsmeade Station, they were super hungry. It had been four hours, which is a long time for growing children.

\Scene Break/

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years o'er here! C'mon, c'mon, four to a boat! We're goin' ter the castle by boat! E'ryone here? Let's go!" Hagrid bellowed as the students got off the train.

Tracey, Daphne, Harrison, and Blaise got a boat together, while Susan, Hannah, and Griswold found another person to go with them, Morag McDougall. They started to cross the lake, and they were cold, but once they could see the castle, the whole crowd couldn't help to let out a collective gasp of awe.

Most gasped due to the majesty of the castle, but Harrison gasped because he could sense everything in so much detail. The abount of ambient magic that slowly infused itself into everything was so high, he could see everything in detail. It was so much clearer than the last time he had been, it was awe inspiring.

Eventually they arrived at the doors to the main hall, which Hagrid pounded on. Professor McGonagall opens the doors. Hagrid makes abroad gesture with his arms, "The Firs' Years Profess'r McGonagall."

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

"Form a line, single file! Now let's move." McGonagall barked. (My brain has a highly developed sense of irony.) They walked to the main antechamber of the great hall, then McGonagall spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the Sorting Ceremony is to begin shortly, then we will move on to the beginning of term banquet. You are to be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house will be your family for your time here; you will room together, eat together, learn together, and play together. Good behavior will earn house points, bad behavior loses house points, and can earn you detention. At the end of the year, the house cup is awarded to the House with the most points. Make sure that you are a credit to your house. I will be back in a moment. You ought to take this time to make yourselves presentable."

As soon as the Professor left the room, the rumors started flying:

"Could it be a magical test?"

"I heard you had to wrestle a troll!"

Those were just a few speculations, but that ended when a contingent of ghosts phased through the floor, complaining of a poltergeist named Peeves. The jolly one, the Fat Friar was hoping that everyone would join Hufflepuff; he is that house's ghost. Harrison recognized him as one of the Muggleborn first years when Harry was in his last year of extra-temporal studies. Sal had said that the Friar was extremely good with dark curses and charms. His name, before changing it to fit his ghostly state was Duncan Friarson. Harrison resolved to speak with him later.

Professor McGonagall returned, and cleared her throat, causing the chatter to die down. "It is time for you to be sorted, as I call you name, you will place the sorting hat onto your head, then it will shout the house to which you shall belong aloud."

The hat sang its song, then Professor McGonagall started calling names. "ABBOT HANNAH!"

The hat sat on her head for just a moment, then shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The announcement was met with some cheering.

The sorting continued as such. (For the benefit of establishing the places of all the characters, I'll run through the full sorting.)

"BONES, SUSAN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "BOOT, TERRANCE!" "RAVENCLAW!" "BROCKLEHURST, MANDY!" "RAVENCLAW!" "BROWN, LAVANDER!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "BULSTRODE, MILLICENT" "SLYTHERIN!"

"CORNER, MICHEAL!" "RAVENCLAW!" "CORNFOOT, STEPHEN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "CRABBE, VINCENT!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"DAVIS, TRACEY!" "SLYTHERIN!" "DUNBAR, FAY!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"ENTWHISTLE, KEVIN!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"FINCH-FETCHLEY, JUSTIN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "FINNEGAN, SEAMUS!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"GRANGER, HERMOINE!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "GREENGRASS, DAPHNE!" "SLYTHERIN!" "GOLDSTEIN, ANTHONY!" "RAVENCLAW!" "GOYLE, GREGORY!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"HOPKINS, WAYNE!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"JONES, MEGAN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"LI, SU!" "RAVENCLAW" "LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"MACDOUGAL, MORAG!" "RAVENCLAW" "MACMILLAN, ERNEST!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "MALFOY, DRACO!" "SLYTHERIN!" "MOON, LEANNE!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"NOTT, THEODORE!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"OLLIVANDER, GRISWOLD!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"PARKINSON, PANSY!" "SLYTHERIN!" "PATIL, PADMA!" "RAVENCLAW!" "PATIL, PAVARTI!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "PERKS, SALLY-ANNE!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "POTTER, CHARLUS!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "POTTER-ASCLEPIUS, HARRISON!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"SMITH, ZACHARIAS!" "HUFFLEFUFF!"

"TURPIN, LISA!" "RAVENCLAW!" "THOMAS, DEAN!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"WEASLEY, RON!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"BLAISE, ZABINI!" "SLYTHERIN

After the sorting concluded, Albus Dumbledore stood and gestured widely to the students. "Before you begin eating, I have a few words: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak! Dig in!" then he sat and the feast was served.

There were steaks, chicken, pork chops, bacon, kidney pies, lamb, potatoes of all kinds, prepared in more ways than thought possible, vegetables galore, and more. There were gallons upon gallons of pumpkin juice and water. Each house ate in their own way: Slytherins ate with perfect manners; never speaking with their mouths full, elbows off the table, and 'please pass the (_)' frequent, as they made overly polite small talk. Ravenclaws ate with politeness, but not the behavior of young aristocrats. Hufflepuffs chatted jovially, though they made sure to mind their manners (for the most part). Gryffindors generally attempted to eat as much as possible, and made no attempts to stop eating to begin talking. There were obviously exceptions (except in Slytherin), but that is how most (or at least the loud minority) behaved.

-At the Gryffindor table-

"And then he had the nerve to prank me! Me! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Charlus raged, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I know! The slimy snake will have to pay, he can't get away with it!" Ron cried out, his mouth full of two drumsticks.

At this point all of the first year girls scooted away from the messy eaters, not wanting to get hit with any of the fallout, and wanting to talk about something other than revenge.

The upper years chatted about their summers, and McLaggen got slapped (again) for trying to touch some girl's boobs without permission. Percy was largely ignored due to his incessant boasting of being a prefect.

-Ravenclaw Table-

After introductions had been made between the new first years, they began talking about rumors they heard about certain classes.

"I heard they're adding a couple of new courses this year! I wonder if first years are allowed to take any." Mandy said.

Griswold replied, "Only if we're qualified, some first years are, though I doubt there are many."

"Do you know what the Potters are teaching?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know, but they weren't here last year, so maybe they're here to watch after their son, The-Boy-Who-Lived." Padma speculated.

"Speaking of the Potters, do you think the miracle kid will be any good?" Micheal wondered.

"Not as good as the other Potter child." Griswold smiled mysteriously.

"Speaking of him," Mandy jumped in, "you seemed really buddy-buddy with him. What do you know?"

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies. I know enough that I cannot say." Came Griswold's cryptic reply, his eyes shining with mirth.

The older students were discussing their summers, their electives, the potential new classes, OWLs, and NEWTs. But two fifth year Ravenclaws were discussing the events on the Hogwarts Express.

-Hufflepuff Table-

The first years introduced themselves, and talked about their expectations for classes while they ate.

"It sucks that we don't have any days to get used to the castle; tomorrow's Monday so we start right away." Zacharias pronounced

"I know, it'll be a miracle if we get everywhere on time in the beginning" Justin joined the kvetching.

Hannah and Susan giggled, and immediately Stephen shouted accusatorily, "Well, what do you two know? It's not like any of the first years have a clue what they're doing."

With Hannah still giggling like mad, Susan answered, "We know someone who can help with ease. And they're a first year. Before you ask, it's not my secret to tell. They trusted me with a secret, so I'll keep it."

Hufflepuff upper years chatted about their summers and the classes they're taking this year.

-Slytherin Table-

Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting on either side of him, glared angrily at the blind lord. Across the table, Pansy noticed, and tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Millicent and Theodore tried to stay neutral about the obvious tension between the Potter and Malfoy camps at the table.

Harrison was engaged in conversation when he suddenly flicked Asclepius's wand into his hand under the table, and said, "Watch this." Then grinned as he used one of Moses's favorite pranks on the entire Gryffindor table: Transfiguring all of the forks into runespoors of the same size.

The rest of the table had been calm until that point, making polite conversation and eating their favorite foods.

-Head Table-

James and Lily Potter had been glaring daggers at Severus Snape and Sirius Black respectively, never breaking eye contact as they eat mechanically. Remus Lupin was confused, but he was happy to simply sit next to Minerva and chat about magic theory. Albus Dumbledore was eating quietly, trying to read some surface thoughts in each house. Flitwick and Sprout were chatting about how excited they were about their new students, and doing a bit of speculation for the top spots of the year. A bit early, but what's the fun in betting if you already know?

Vector and Babbling were chatting with Sinistra about boys, all of them being young and single. They gossiped about their summers and talked about the progress in their respective projects, each somewhat knowledgeable of each other's subjects.

Quirrel was eyeing Charlus Potter, the brat who destroyed his master's body.

All of this was interrupted by shrieking from the Gryffindor table.

-Great Hall-

James Potter immediately jumped out of his seat to investigate. When he reached the now near deserted table, he saw no forks- unacceptable for a feast- and a number of fork sized runespoors- far more unacceptable for a feast. He tried to transfigure one back, but nothing worked. He saw a few of the three-headed serpents getting agitated at his attempts, so he called for reinforcements, "Minerva, Albus, I need your help! Somehow, all of the Gryffindor's forks were transfigured into runespoors. Nothing I'm trying can turn them back!"

The reinforcements in question made their way down to the Gryffindor table to help. Spell after spell by both transfiguration masters, nothing was working, and Albus was developing a twitch under his left eye. He would never learn that the transfiguration had to be reversed in Parseltongue, the language it was cast in.

It took every ounce of emotional and mental control Severus Snape possessed not to start laughing maniacally and pointing at James Potter. Sirius wasn't good enough yet not to point and laugh.

Twenty five minutes later, while none of the teachers even had their wands in their hands, the serpents reverted to their fork status. Accompanying the miraculous reversal was a message in gold sparks: 'The Legendary Marauders as teachers! Who would have thought? Now I'm here to upstage you, and let's see how you like dealing with pranks!'

Minerva was mortified. Someone not only knew about the Marauders, but was calling them out. She wasn't sure the school would survive. Initially, she thought it could be the Weasley Twins, but the flabbergasted looks that they each sported shot down that notion.

James sunk to his knees, knowing that he'd be on prank cleanup most of the time. If only he still had the map….

Remus Lupin dropped his goblet, and just stared at the after-image of the message in shock and horror. He would be cleaning far too much this year.

Sirius kept laughing, he was expecting something good, but this! Not even in the height of their influence could the Marauders do a prank that Dumbledore couldn't undo.

Eventually everyone regained their seats and their composure (mostly), and dessert was announced.

-Slytherin Table-

The entire table was abuzz in rumors: Who did the prank? Who are the Marauders? What spell was used?

Gemma Farley was over the moon! Untraceable pranks on the Gryffindors! And a fork to runespoor transfiguration, this was golden! She saw her friends in the Snake Pit and the Raven's Nest look at her. She held up her hands slightly, "I swear I had no idea what was going to happen."

Harrison's friends all brainstormed prank ideas for him. Nothing was to outrageous, from irremovable hats with live house mascots on them to turning all of the Ravenclaw arms into wings to charming the point counters to make animal noises every time point values change.

-Great Hall-

The entire school was chatting over dessert, and rumor and speculation were rampant.

Eventually, the dessert disappeared, and Dumbledore stood again to speak, "Before any other announcements, I would like to introduce some of the new things at Hogwarts this year, starting with new professors. Professor Lily Potter will be teaching first through fifth year Charms. Professor James Potter will be teaching a new elective for anyone who can pass an entrance exam; Practical Applications of Transfiguration. Professor Sirius Black will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Remus Lupin will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Flitwick will still be teaching NEWT charms, but he will also be teaching a dueling elective. I, myself, will be teaching an elective only available to those with Os on their Potions, Transfiguration, and Runes OWLs, Alchemy." A collective gasp went up in the crowd. "Of course, my lessons will be less frequent, and available Professors are allowed to sit in on them. Onto other announcements, The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students unaccompanied by a teacher, as there are dangerous things in the forest, especially for children. Caretaker Filch has asked me to remind you that Fanged Frisbees and other items are banned, you can see the full list on his office door, and that magic in the corridors is not allowed. Quidditch trials are the second week of the term, talk to Madam Hooch for details. Last but not least, the third-floor corridor in the right hand side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a very painful death. That is all! Off you trot!" (Yes, I skipped the Hogwarts Song, but really, I don't care.)

The first years followed the fifth year prefects to their respective dorms without too much fuss. However, the entire school began the process of rumormongering as to just what is in the third floor corridor.

In the Slytherin procession, Gemma was talking with Harrison all the way to the dungeon about the prank, but couldn't get any information. When they reached the entrance to the common room, the prefects stopped to tell the firsties the password, but Harrison had just kept walking, as he hissed Ϩ. Open Ϩ, and the entrance opened.

Shrugging, the prefects followed him into the room. Gemma said, slightly annoyed, "Well, we were going to tell you the password was Belladonna before Potter-Asclepius-"

"Asclepius is just fine among us Slytherins, I don't want to waste time hearing a name I don't like." Harrison cut in.

"Before Asclepius opened it in parseltongue. Now you can either remember the password or stay close to him. The password changes every two weeks; a new password is given to you on a piece of parchment that's charmed to combust after being read." Gemma paused, waiting for her partner, Arkantos to start talking.

Arkantos nodded, "Unlike other houses, Slytherin has a few rules that are to always be followed. With that responsibility comes the privilege of single rooms. The rules are simple: Slytherin is a united front outside of this common room. We do not show intra-house conflict in public. The second rule is that you are to not be caught causing trouble, you can make mischief, but only if you won't get caught. The third rule is that no Slytherin travels alone, be are Gryffindor targets, and being alone in the halls is not conducive to our wellbeing. The last rule is that we do well in classes, stupidity is a weakness and we mustn't show weakness to the other houses. Understand?"

He saw everyone nod, they said, "Then I will hand you over to Professor Snape, our Head of House."

"Good evening, and as it is already late, I will make this brief. The girls' dormitories are on the left, the boys' are on the right. You are forbidden from entering a dorm belonging to a member of the opposite gender. The consequences are severe. You are free to alter your dormitory as you please. There will be regular, unannounced dorm checks to make sure that contraband is not present. You will receive your schedule tomorrow, and I will be speaking with each of you individually over the next week to answer any personal questions. Goodnight, is at 7:30."

The first years shuffled off to find their dorms, and then to go to bed. After bidding each other a good night, Harrison, Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey headed off to bed. Meanwhile, in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dorms, their friends were given similar speeches.

**AN: Holy crap, this is a big chapter (for me, at least). Thanks to everyone for their support and reviews. Still looking for a beta. Next chapter, the first week of school, exploring Hogwarts, and the elective scramble. Maybe the 1****st**** week teacher assessment.**


	9. Hogwarts: The First Week- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, I'll still try, but I legally can't make money on this right now. **

**Answering some of your questions and comments now:**

**Quirrell, in cannon, taught Muggle Studies before DADA, so he's still teaching Muggle Studies. Yes, this is on purpose.**

**I will definitely have a more in depth thing about Dumbledore's and the elder 'Potheads' reaction this chapter. **

**I'll also try to do less inline AN, I realize this can be annoying, but sometimes I can't help myself.**

**He will be going to the Chamber this chapter, I class that as 'exploring' Hogwarts.**

**The new magical theory thing is also quite a good idea.**

**Sorry about not writing sooner, hectic few weeks.**

**Schedule: yellow is S/H, blue is S/R, red is S/G, purple is G/R, pink is R/H, orange is G/H, and black is all houses together.**

first year

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

8:00

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

9:00-9:45

Transfiguration

Trans

History of Magic

Charms

Herb

10:00-11:30

Double DADA

Free/Herb

Double Trans

Double Trans

Double Potions

Double Potions

Herb/Free

11:45-12:30

Herb

Charms

Charms

12:30-2:00

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

2:00-3:30

History of Magic

Double Potions

Double DADA

Double DADA

Double DADA

Double Potions

3:45-4:30

Charms

Charms

Herb

Charms

4:45-5:30

Herb

Trans

Trans

6:00

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Midnight

Astronomy

**Without further ado- This chapter: The first week of class, Salazar's birthday gift, the parent's meeting, Potter reactions, The Chamber of Secrets, Potential Redemption, Rumors, and More. And by popular demand, I'm fixing the blindfold thing.**

Harrison woke to the cacophonic panic occurring outside of his room, it seemed as though most Slytherins were pampered, and had no concept of waking as early as 7:00 to prepare for breakfast. After learning it was 7:38 from a quick _tempus_ charm, he got out of bed to prepare for the day. Once he had showered, he donned his uniform, equipped both his wands/staffs, and let Nuruleo perch on his shoulder, then made his way to the common room. Another _tempus_ told him it was 7:54, and his friends were impatient, "C'mon, all the other first years have left, but we can't let you travel alone." Tracey said.

"When did the others leave?" Harrison inquired.

"Only five minutes ago." She replied.

"Good, then we can still beat them there." Harrison snorted. "Follow me." He walked out the common room to a random chunk of wall about 10 meters away, then hissed, Ϩ. Great Hall please Ϩ. There was a ripple in the wall and a staircase appeared.

Still tired and hungry, his friends decided to question him later about it. After less than a minute of walking, they came upon the back of a tapestry. Harrison hissed again, Ϩ. Thank you Ϩ, and then walked through the painting, just a few meters away from the Hall.

"This is way too convenient that this is a thing." Blaise grumbled.

"Well, Slytherin **is** the house of cunning, is it not? So then why wouldn't our founder have installed a system of secret passes for parselmouths?" Harrison pointed out, as though he were talking to a small child.

After waiting for a response, but meeting silence, Harrison prompted, "Come on, we should really eat and go before I'm harassed by people. No doubt rumors of my being a parseltongue have gotten out."

As they walked to the table, Daphne pondered, "Hey, if you're worried about people knowing, why would you show it off?"

"Because," Harrison replied, exasperated, "I prefer to cast in parseltongue. And I never said I was worried about people knowing, just that being called a dark wizard by everyone is annoying to deal with."

They finally reached the table, and they began loading their plates, to fuel up for the first block of classes. They didn't talk much, as they were eating, but Harrison constantly took a break to pass food to Nuruleo.

About halfway through the meal, Professor Snape billowed over to the table to hand out schedules to everyone. They eagerly grabbed the sheets of paper, and after a few minutes, Harrison queried, "How did we do? Do we have plenty of classes with no Gryffindors?"

"Unfortunately," Tracey spat, "We have lots of classes with Gryffindor." She reads him the schedule. "What's Dumbledore thinking?! We hate each other, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

An older student sitting nearby offered his explanation, "The barmy old coot thinks it will instill 'inter-house connections'. He does the same thing every year, it's a disaster. Off his trolley, that one."

Students all around them nodded assent. Dumbledore was hopelessly idealistic.

"Well, so be it." Harrison sighed to his friends. "Off to Transfiguration then, wouldn't want to make McGonagall angry, now would we?" He asked, rhetorically, of course.

The pack of four stood and made their way to the classroom, this time, by normal routes. They did have to learn the castle after all.

They finally reached the classroom, and filed in. 'Ah, of course, scaring us with her animagus transformation. I'll let her have her fun then.' Harrison thinks, sensing a tabby cat perched on the Professor's desk.

In short order, the rest of the class filed in, with a clear divide between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Of course, Charlus was glaring daggers at Harrison without even a token attempt to disguise his hatred.

Once the bell had rung, Professor McGonagall, as a cat, jumped off her desk and transformed midair. Only a slight upturn in her lip gave away her clear amusement to those not 'in the know' about animagus transformation, mostly muggleborns and half-bloods. Then she lectured, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You may consider yourself warned." Some in the audience had wide and fearful eyes, while others were warned by their parents about Professor McGonagall's strictness.

"Today we will begin with a simple piece of transfiguration: turning a matchstick into a needle." She then continued to lecture about the theory of the transfiguration, the wand movements, and the spell's pronunciation. After the scratching of quills died down, she proceeded to demonstrate the transfiguration. Most of the muggleborn students clapped, and so of the half-bloods. Most purebloods looked bored. Then she eyed the bored looking students in the room, "If you complete this transfiguration, attempt a more elaborate needle. She then repeated the incantation, producing a needle with an elaborate lion's head as the needle's eye, the space between its teeth the hole.

This time, everyone applauded. Even Malfoy clapped politely, face devoid of its normal contemptuous sneer.

The Professor waved her wand and a single matchstick floated to each student. "You have the rest of the period to attempt this piece of magic. You may call me over if you are having trouble, but consult your notes or friends first. I will monitor your progress."

Immediately, cries of '_factus acus_' erupted across the classroom. There were a few gleams of silver, but mostly frustrated grunts and 'harumph's. When the noise had mostly subsided, Harrison stood, attracting the attention of not only Professor McGonagall, but also Charlus, who started to spew his diatribe against him- only to be interrupted by a sub-vocal '_factus acus _' and a jab of the wand.

The matchstick instantly transformed into an elaborate rapier, which Harrison picked up and gave a few swings.

Just moments later, both Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey rushed into the classroom, Dumbledore worriedly saying, "We were alerted that Professor McGonagall fell unconscious! What in Merlin's name happened?!"

The entire class pointed to Harrison, who by this point had reversed the transfiguration and was seated. They, including Charlus, were too shocked to do much beyond that.

"Mister Potter! Explain yourself! Did you stun Professor McGonagall? That is unacceptable!"

Harrison calmly rose. "First, Headmaster, Potter-Asclepius, if you please. And I suppose I did stun her, in a way." He finished with a curious expression on his face.

"And what way is that my boy?" Dumbledore raised his wand as he questioned the young man.

Harrison smirked and gave a report performance of his matchstick to rapier transfiguration.

Madame Pomfrey outright fainted, but Dumbledore, who was made of a bit sterner stuff, managed to only need to brace himself on the desk. Without a word, he cast '_ennervate_'s on his two unconscious employees.

With the grace of a cat, McGonagall sprang to her feet and excitedly yammered, "Albus! Have you seen Harrison's spell? If you didn't already have so many responsibilities, I'd say you should take him as an apprentice! But you cannot do that, so I will!"

"But Minerva, don't you already have so much to do?" Dumbledore appeased, hoping that he could apprentice the wayward Potter to his father. He had to convert him to the Light.

But alas, it was not to be: Professor Minerva McGonagall gave a Cheshire grin and said, "No Albus, a good deal of that is your job that I help with; so I'll give that up to teach a promising young man."

The Albus in question paled considerably, this was the worst possible outcome; there was no one else he could trust enough to foist his work off to.

Finally having recovered from the shock, Charlus yelled, "But he's a Slimy Snake! And you're Gryffindor Head of House! You shouldn't teach him!"

"Mister Potter! I am first and foremost a Mistress of Transfiguration; and it is my duty to help teach the most promising students of that field, no matter their house." McGonagall snapped.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have developed the beginning of a friendship with some Gryffindors. The Weasley twins to be precise, as it seems we have much in common."

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore paled, or paled more. If Weasley pranks started using transfiguration, it could be worse than even the Marauders.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and most students trailed out of the room in a stunned silence. Just as Harrison was about to exit, he heard "If I could see you during your break before lunch? You do have a free period."

A short bow and an "Of course Professor", and he was off to DADA.

Scene Brea

"WELCOME CLASS!" All of the sudden a barrage of color change charms shot from the doorway, impacting the generally unprepared students. Only a few managed to avoid looking like they'd just dressed in Dumbledore's wardrobe in the dark, Charlus, Harrison, and Daphne being those few. Everyone else laughed riotously at each other's clothing.

All of the sudden, Sirius bellowed, "QUIET! THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! THOSE COULD HAVE BEEN LETHAL CURSES! AS MY OLD MENTOR SAID: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The room was silent, looks of horror dawning on everyone's faces at the gravity of the exercise, and a serious Sirius Black.

Then Professor Black's grim façade started to crumble into laughter, "Oh Merlin.. You should have seeeeeeeen… your faces! You were SO SCARED! I was messing with you, you're first years!" He started to calm a bit. "Seriously, I'll wait for at least second year until we start with those exercises." He looked around the room, finding shock, fear, determination, and just one case of amusement. "Any questions?"

No one volunteered, so he began to dive straight into his lesson about spell classifications, and with only a few minutes left, Sirius said, "Next time, we will learn the stinging hex!"

Harrison stayed behind by Sirius's request. "Harrison, I'm going to be meeting with your friends' parents now. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks Sirius, I'm starting to like them. I don't want to lose them." Harrison said in a quiet voice.

Scene Brea Ϩ

"Well, we would meet every Saturday for your private apprenticeship, and you would act as an aide in classes. Depending on your skill level, we may need to train over the summer to insure you have a mastery by the time you graduate."

"That would be most welcome Professor. I'm sorry: I'm supposed to call you Minnie in private."

"Only because you're my godson. I am sure that you are the first to get away with calling me that in a great many years." McGonagall smiled at Harrison.

"Of course. I'd be remiss to forget what a privilege calling you Minnie is." Harrison smiled nicely, "But it is lunch time, I have to go now".

"I will see you on Wednesday, Harrison."

Scene Brea

-At Davis Manor, during the end of Sirius DADA class-

"Flippy! Lunch for eleven in the parlor." Lady Davis demanded.

Almost an hour later, the floo started flaring, spitting out a veritable menagerie of respectable people.

Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE for the British Ministry of Magic. Lord Sirius Black, DADA teacher and Hit-Wizard Consultant and Lady Marlene Black, battle medic extraordinaire. Garrick Ollivander, famed wand-crafter. Lord Carlton and Lady Marianne Abbott, premier magical creature breeders. Lord Cygnus and Lady Queenie Greengrass, master enchanters by trade and tradition. Lady Eve Zabini, the woman with more social connections than anyone else in Britain.

They all sat in the parlor with their hosts, Lord Michael and Lady Caitlyn Davis (who are in the Charms business), to discuss how they are to handle their children's friendship.

Naturally, the room was nearly divided in two, with Lady Bones shooting glares at the dark families as she sipped her tea, and Lady Zabini doing the same to the light families. It was only the bluntness of Garrick that saved everyone from the oppressive passive-aggressiveness of the situation. "Why are we trying to dictate our children's friends?"

"We are a light family, and we have a reputation to uphold, we cannot be seen mingling with dark families. And just because they are children doesn't mean that they can defy tradition." Carlton sputtered.

Sirius barked, "Ha! Don't worry about that, I think it's more that they're all friends with my godson, Harrison, than with each other. Disregarding former friendships of course." Seeing disbelief, he forged on, "When he reappeared, he made friends with Griswold," He nodded at Garrick, "became a part of Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey's group," He gestured to the parents of those mentioned "and became friendly with Hannah and Susan."

Every parent sighed in relief, until Sirius prodded, "But they will become friends if this continues, so that's what we should discuss. Now before anyone says anything stupid we should lay some ground rules." Seeing Amelia about to start, he suggested, "Garrick should make them, as he's not just the eldest here, but also the most neutral."

Caitlyn assented, "That seems fair. What are we working with?"

Garrick nodded sagely, "Let's see, first rule is no insults. The second rule is no magic. And the third rule is keep an open mind. All in favor, raise their hands."

All but Lord Abbott raised their hands, but he soon followed because of his wife elbowing him.

Garrick then asked, "So how dark is everyone? And not just magic. Amelia, you should jump to conclusions about what you hear. I'll begin." No one disagreed. "I use spells nearing the darker side of grey, but I have no problems with muggleborns. Now you Lady Abbott."

Said Lady nodded, "My magic is explicitly light, and I follow the philosophy of the current light faction. What about you Lady Greengrass?" She finished imperiously, no doubt expecting a classic Death Eater response.

Queenie smirked, "My magic gets into some of the legal dark magics, but I only have issues with muggleborns who try to apply muggle ethics to our culture. And you Marlene?"

"Even as a Black, I've kept my magic on the light side, and I don't have any complaint about most muggleborns. Care to share, Amelia?"

"Of course," the stern woman replied, "I have dabbled in some more grey magic, but I support the Light faction in philosophy. Lord Davis?"

"My magic is a very neutral grey, nothing exceptionally dark. I don't really have a stance in the whole blood purity thing. How about you Lady Zabini?"

"I am quite dark, but technically legal. And I think power is all that matters, blood is secondary. Lord Greengrass, if you please."

"Certainly; I am a practitioner of some darker magics, though I share my wife's view on the blood purity issue. And you, Lady Davis?"

"Of course, I have experimented a bit with some dark arts when I was young, but since then I have been strictly grey in my magic. I share my husband's view on blood purity, a bigot I am not. Lord Abbott?"

He nodded jerkily, "I practice truly light magic, and I share views with the Light faction of the Wizengamot. Tell me, Lord Black, how dark are you?"

Sirius grinned roguishly, "I practice everything short of necromancy, and I believe in separation of magicals."

"Separation of magicals?" Amelia inquired, confused.

"I think that when a muggleborn shows accidental magic, they should be monitored, and at the first sign of trouble, they should be taken to the magical world, and their parents and associations obliviated."

"What sort of problems?" Asked a shocked Lady Abbott.

Sirius's expression darkened, "Mostly abuse; I've heard about tons of cases where magical children are mistreated because of their accidental magic. Alternatively, problems include friendlessness, isolation, and unstable living conditions. All are common among muggleborns."

Everyone started shouting about the declaration, everything from disbelief to 'I knew it all along'. Finally, everyone quieted, and Amelia asked, "Surely there's a better way to take the children from the muggle world?"

Sirius nodded, "I have one idea, but I'd have to ask some questions. If the Hogwarts ledger records names as the witch or wizard is born, then we could quite literally 'cradle snatch' and modify the memories of the family to believe that it was a miscarriage. That is the ideal way. And I'm sure that certain bloodlines could use some bolstering after the wars with Grindlewald and Voldemort." He finished with a grimace and a pointed look toward Amelia.

An extremely awkward silence followed, lasting for a few minutes before Garrick once again saved the day, "So as it turns out, none of us are bigots, and for the most part agree politically. Magically is a different story, but that's for another day. I for one have no problem with my Griswold befriending any of your children. Does anyone else?"

"Well as long as nobody is teaching my little girl dark magic, I have no issue." Lord Abbott declared.

While the other 'dark' families looked a bit taken aback, (read quite insulted) Sirius rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. "Umm, about that…" He felt the glares around him. "I don't really know how much Harrison knows. Where he was for the past seven years is a super big secret, but I do know he's been learning a ton. He's even been teaching **me** since he got back. But I trust him not to teach anyone anything dark."

Amelia snapped back, "Never-mind your trust, what could he **possibly** teach a Hit-Wizard Consultant, the guy they call when our very best are in over their heads?!"

Unashamedly, Sirius smirked, "Wandless Magic. He's been teaching Phineas, Regulus, and Eileen too; apparently, the younger you start, the easier it is to learn." His eyes got a glint of mischief, "And I'm sure that he wouldn't mind teaching any of you the basics over winter break."

"Of course! We should all get together for the holidays, Bones Manor is all too large for just a few people. Is there anyone not here I should invite?"

Lord Abbott put in "The Longbottoms, they're good friends of our family."

"Don't forget about Harrison's godmother, Minerva McGonagall, or the Snapes." Said Marlene.

"Invite Mad-Eye too! If nothing else, it should be interesting." Sirius gleefully commented. "Other than that, I think that's it, but we'll keep you updated. I'll make sure they tell me about anyone else they want invited."

After that, they spent some time chatting and getting to know a bit more about their children's friend's parents. That ended when Sirius had to go teach a class. Once he left, the rest filtered out over the next half hour.

Scene Brea

-During Lunch at Hogwarts, near the end, about 1:46-

"Whose brilliant idea was it to have every single first year together for an hour and a half with the only supervisor being a ghost? Does he even make roll call?" Harrison grumbled.

"No, Binns just enters the room and starts droning. Most people use the class for nap time." Blishwick answered. "And it really is a terrible idea to put you all in one place."

Harrison nodded, "Good… Very good" then went went back to eating. 'Good, I'll use this time to go to the Chamber for Sal's present'.

"Harrison, what are you planning in Binns's class?" Daphne accused.

Harrison smiled lazily, "Nothing, I'm going to skip it, and get my present from the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets. As in Salazar Slytherin's Chamber?"

"The very same."

"And **why** would you have a birthday gift there? What are you not telling me?"

"Where I've been for seven years."

Daphne eyes narrowed, despite her knowing Harrison wouldn't see it, "You will explain."

"Certainly, but after I get my gift. And my explanation must be kept a secret. If you do not know occlumency, I will cast a spell to shield the information from legilimens, namely Dumbledore."

"Not Snape? To my knowledge, he is an extremely accomplished legilimens."

"Snape already knows."

Following the lead of the rest of the students who were making their way toward their classes, Harrison, Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey started walking, but as when they got to the second floor, Harrison split from them and said cheerily, "I'll see you at dinner!"

-In the Chamber of Secrets-

'Finally, I can take this damn blindfold off, it's good to see with my eyes again.'

Harrison made a bee-line straight to his quarters in the chamber, and found them exactly as he had left them, aside from a not on his bed. It read:

"Harrison, it took a great many years of research, but I have concocted a potion that will allow you to control you basilisk eyes. It will work on a 73 day cycle, so I have provided enough potion under stasis charms to last you until you master your basilisk form. (I gave you enough for 6 years. Don't give me that look, magical animagus forms are difficult to learn, it took you five years to get your snitch form, and we started with that one because it would be easier.) Those eyes are real lady-killers" Harrison groaned at the terrible pun. "so have some real fun at Hogwarts *wink*

Uncle Sal"

P.S. All of our portraits are in our rooms, and there is a group picture in the guest room. I am willing to teach you and our friends History of Magic, if you find it lacking.

Harrison was in the potions lab before the letter hit the ground, practically bursting in excitement. He grabbed the first vial and chugged it down. He didn't feel any different, but he conjured a rabbit, and concentrated on not killing. And the rabbit didn't die. He stopped focusing when the rabbit ran away. When he looked back to it, while he wasn't focusing, it still didn't die. Then he focused on killing and it died. He focused on not killing, then he conjured another rabbit, and it lived!

He felt a second burst of happiness, the potion didn't require him to focus completely. He was free, for six years, unless he failed to master his form in that time, he would never need to wear that accursed blindfold again. Then he went to call Sal's familiar, Anassa, Ϩ Anassa, my beautiful friend, where are you? Ϩ

She came out of a pipe (not the mouth of Slytherin's statue) and hissed Ϩ Young Lord! Nuruleo! It has been many years, for me at least. It is good to see you both again Ϩ

Ϩ You are looking lovely, the years have been good to you Ϩ Nuruleo said suavely, making Anassa giggle, or at least do the serpentine equivalency.

Ϩ I am well. Has anyone disturbed you since your master died? Ϩ Harrison immediately regretted the question at her sad expression.

Ϩ A fool of my masters blood but without his intentions tried to claim mastery over me, but he was only able to access the golem that my wise and clever master build, but it managed to cause a death before I destroyed it. Ϩ

Ϩ I am sorry, you will not have to endure that again for as long as I live. Ϩ

Ϩ Thank you Young Lord, your assurances mean much to me. If it is not too much to ask, might Nuruleo stay here to keep me company while he is not needed? Ϩ

Ϩ Master, may I? I will always be there when you need me. Ϩ

Ϩ Of course, you had no need to beg of me, I would never keep you from your lady friend for something as unimportant as school Ϩ Harrison hissed, then smirked.

Nuruleo looked affronted, Ϩ Imperials do not beg, they inquire gratuitously. Ϩ

Ϩ Of course they don't. Ϩ Then his stomach growled, so he cast _tempus_ and saw it was 6:23. Ϩ I mustn't keep **my **lady friend waiting, she would be quite cross with me. Ϩ

-20 minutes earlier at the Slytherin table-

"Where is Harrison? He said he would see me at dinner, and he's not here." Daphne demanded. Tracey chuckled, and Daphne glared at her. "What?" She said sharply.

"Well, you spent the entire double period of History of Magic grumbling about how much you don't care about what he's doing, and now, three minutes after dinner begins, you want him here now. It's funny." Tracey defended herself.

After shooting Tracey a glare, Daphne began aggressively eating, trying to conceal her frustration.

-Minutes later (like 25 of them)-

A very much **not blindfolded** Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius entered the great hall. And no one dropped dead. Those who were in on the secret were still shocked as he took his seat at the Slytherin table, directly across from his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne looked at her husband-to-be, right into the most exotic eyes she'd ever seen ( . if you want a general idea of what the eyes look like) and stared stunned into them. Tracey, subtle as a sledgehammer asks "So why aren't people dead?"

Harrison answers simply, "potion" then says to Daphne, "It is wonderful to actually see you, as you are even more gorgeous that I imagined. Even with Hogwarts robes on, damn those things."

Un-fooled, but still blushing, Daphne leaned in and whispered, "You are still explaining your seven year disappearance."

Harrison leaned in just as much, "Then follow me after dinner. Make an excuse, no one is to learn of our meeting."

Nearly an hour later, the food disappeared, and the couple made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Seriously? You're going to tell me in **this** bathroom of all places?"

Before she could say more, Harrison answered, "Not quite, you see, we're going to the Chamber of Secrets." Then he hissed, Ϩ OPEN! SLIDE! Ϩ And the fountain moved and the filthy tunnel transformed into a pristine slide. "Normally, I'd say 'Ladys first', but Anassa is awake and I didn't tell her to be expecting guests. When I call up to you, slide down. Okay?"

At Daphne's nod, he slid down to the Chamber's entrance, and cast a number of restoration (for things, not people) to revert the place to its former glory. Then he told Anassa, Ϩ There will be a not-speaker here, but she is my betrothed, so you must keep you inner lid down as not to hurt her. Ϩ

Upon her agreement, he called to Daphne that it was safe. When she got to where he was, he said, "To my room?"

Her eyebrows went past her forehead in shock, "**Your **room? **Here**?"

"Yes, if you'll follow me, we'll play show and tell." At her blush he quickly amended, "Not like that, just show my room and tell were I've been. Unless you'd rather be naughty".

Daphne growled, "Just lead on."

Three hours later, after a great many shock for Daphne and as many, if not more, water skins for Harrison (talking a bunch is thirsty work), he had finally finished his explanation of his last seven years, but still omitting most of the information about his actual training. He, of course, swore her to secrecy about his travels.

When they were about to leave, they realized it was past curfew, Harrison shrugged and commanded a snake signet to take them to the common room.

-During the time that Harrison and Daphne were talking: In Dumbledore's office=

The most obviously Light (read pro-Dumbledore) staff of Hogwarts were just sitting down to discuss the issue of Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius, an intriguing and overly powerful young man, if his demonstration in Minerva's class was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry James, but Minerva is adamant about teaching the lad. The only other person who she would allow is myself, but she is very aware of my responsibilities. Unfortunately, now that she has an apprentice, I will not be able to pass some (read a great deal of) administrative duties to her anymore." Dumbledore bemoaned.

"Surely there's something you can do Albus, the woman works for you for Merlin's sake!" Lily vented.

"Alas, there is not, and it is the right of any Transfiguration Master or Mistress to take on an apprentice. And I cannot dissuade her by my usual means. She is sure enough of her own righteousness that she believes she can keep him on the right path." Dumbledore lamented.

Remus Lupin stiffly sipped his firewhiskey, "I don't think that it's possible, I have already sensed a tremendous darkness about him." Being a werewolf, he could sense such things.

James truly wanted to believe the best, "Perhaps it's his familiar doing to give him a dark aura? Do we even know what it is? I've never seen anything like it before. But that's beside the point, when are we going to discuss that prank at the Welcoming Feast? Did you notice Padfoot laughing like a loon?"

"Prongs, mate, do you think he knows who the perpetrator is? I have my guess, and yours is probably the same, but he can confirm our beliefs." Moony asserted.

"Really James! He stays for a month at Sirius's and now he's a marauder? And doing magic that Dumbledore can't reverse? I think this is going a bit too far." Lily admonished.

"If only we still had The Map…"

"Do you still think Filch has it?"

"Can't hurt to check."

Dumbledore mused, "I suppose that we can check on Mr. Filch's collection over the weekend, but for now, we simply observe young Harrison's actions. Lily, please keep an eye on him in your class. Hopefully his friendships with Miss Bones and Abbott and the Weasley twins can set him on the right path." Seeing agreement, he grinned, "Now, Serbert Lemon anyone? No? More for me then, and I have some research to do. Off you trot…"

-The next day, In Herbology –

After introducing the Course Objectives, the students split into groups of five. Of course, there was group Pureblood: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. Harrison, Griswold, Tracey, Blaise, and Daphne also formed a group. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin formed a group with Theodore Nott, and the remaining Ravenclaws banded together.

They were learning to prepare different fertilizers before they worked with any plants, but it was boring work, so the Hogwarts Gossip Mill was being churned just as much as the dragon dung they were turning to fertilizer.

*Draco's Group*

"So the hostage situation was resolved?" Draco sneered.

"Is that what they're saying? I thought that he was recovering from an eye operation so he doesn't need glasses like the Potters. He's changed his name, so he obviously wants to be different from them." Pansy said, surprised at the blatantly stupid disrespect to the newest powerhouse in Slytherin.

"Who cares? He's still one of them in the end, a bloodtraitor. He's probably converting other good Purebloods as we speak." Draco declared.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

"I suppose you're right, Drakey-poo, we'll have to stay on our guard." Pansy purred.

*Group with Theo Nott*

"We can't get a thing about Asclepius out of Ollivander!" Corner compained.

"All he says is 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies when we ask anything', it's bloody annoying! Do you know anything?" Boot explained.

"You got literally nothing about him? Even the free information we Slytherins got?" Nott asked, incredulous.

"What's this 'free information'? I've never heard of it." Turpin asked.

"In Slytherin, almost all information costs something, so free information is as it implies. It's also very rare. Though it almost always has a purpose." Nott informed her. Then he said "It was free, so I'm sharing with you guys for free too."

Excitedly, Brocklehurst said, "Well, what do you know? Can't be much if it was free."

"It's not much," Nott admitted, "But it's something important. Asclepius is a parselmouth."

"So he's a Dark Wizard!" Corner accused.

Nott sighed, "Not quite… The Asclepius family is actually famous for Healing Parselmagics."

"What do you mean? I thought they were all dark." Boot conceded.

"Well, you've seen the healer's uniform, right?" Nott continued when everyone nodded, "And you've seen the patch with the staff of snakes, right?" Everyone nodded again. "That's a depiction of the staff of Asclepius. It's said to be lost, but I'd bet my trust vault that our Lord Asclepius here has it."

"Oh, so he's a good parselmouth. I feel better now that he's not dark. I heard about his Transfiguration class." Corner said, the relief fully visible.

*Harrison's group, near the end of the lesson*

"So my compulsion charm on Nott are doing good work, it seems." Harrison commented, as he waved his wand to churn the putrid mixture of dung and other stuff.

Tracey glared, "I never saw you use one, so how did you do it? And what did you compel him to do?"

Harrison laughed, then answered, "Wandless and silent when we formed groups. I had him tell the Ravens about the Asclepius Parselmagic, and that I'm a parselmouth."

"Why would you do that? I could have told them." Griswold asked with a knowing smile. He of course knew, but wanted him to explain to the group.

"Well, you've been around me, so they might think I'm using my 'Dark Magic' to control you into tricking them. He's a Malfoy flunky, and they'll believe him. I want everyone to know because I prefer to cast in Parsel. It's more powerful for me to use." Harrison smirked.

Blaise dropped his spade, and whispered, "So that matchstick to **saber** transfiguration was lower power? What would you have done in parsel?"

Harrison followed suit with his whispered response, "Turned it into a claymore, McGonagall would have appreciated the Scottish-ness of it, I'm sure."

Blaise smacked his forehead, and Harrison was saved from any more inquiries by the bell.

*Classroom*

"Remember to bag your fertilizer for next class! We will be planting, and you will not do well without your fertilizer. Don't forget to clean your stations!" Sprout shouted.

Harrison's group sealed the bag of fertilizer, then Harrison used an animation charm to have the bag clean their work station, then march itself to the front of the room, where Sprout had told them to put their finished product, then it 'fell asleep'.

They were out the door five minutes before the next quickest group.

By the time that they got to Charms with Hufflepuff that evening, most of the school knew that Harrison Potter-Asclepius was a parselmouth, and that his family specialized in healing Parselmagic.

*Charms Class*

At exactly 3:45, Lily Potter began to speak, "Welcome to first year Charms, as many of you know, my name is Lily Potter. I will be your Charms Professor until you take your OWLs. Then you will have Professor Flitwick for NEWT level classes, should you choose to take them. I hope we can work together to make your Charms education bearable, if not enjoyable." She smiled sweetly (not Umbridge sweetly, actual sweetly), and said, "Ok, we'll begin after I take roll call."

She didn't have any problems, not even a mispronunciation, until she got to Harrison's name. "Harrison Potter-Asclepius"

"Harrison Asclepius, if you please." Then he smiled innocently, but fitted Lily with a piercing look. "We wouldn't want anyone to think that you are favoring someone because you share a name. If we keep Potter out of it, we can both escape with our professionalism intact."

His reasoning and smile said one thing, but his glare, which only Lily could see, told another. But Professor Potter had no recourse, "Well, if you insist."

Unfortunately, Professor Potter 'forgot' three times during the lesson and was corrected each time.

The lesson about the _lumos_ and _nox_ charms were a fitting first class, with everyone having some degree of success. The 5 inches they were to write about the set of charms was an appropriate first homework assignment too. Whatever could be said about Lily Potter, she was not a bad teacher. She helped students as needed, and those students got results, even Crabbe and Goyle could manage the charm with her assistance.

But that didn't matter to Harrison. He didn't think he could deal with taking classes from his birth mother. He planned to test out of the class as soon as possible. He also couldn't resist a jab, so he packed up with a deliberate slowness, and as the last student to exit, said so only his birth mother could hear, "You lost me seven years ago. It will take a lot to find me, and I'll give you no clues. It's on you."

When the door closed, Lily sat at her desk, head in her hands, and cried. She cried until her husband showed up just after 7:00, worried because she didn't show up to dinner.

James tried to comfort her, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked while he hugged her, and stroked her hair.

She sobbed into his shoulder until she felt strong enough to talk. "It's Harry… *sob* He *sob* changed his name *sob sob* and he doesn't even *sob* use the Potter name *sob* in class! And! *sob* He said *sob sob sob* that I lost him *sob* seven years ago!" Then she broke down again.

James tried to help his wife, "Shhh… Shhh… It'll be alright baby, we can win him back. We'll be a family again, the four of us. It'll all be ok. We can do this."

Once Lily had recovered enough, she took a deep breath. "We need a plan, and information. He told me that it would take a lot to find him."

James knew he had to be careful, his wife was just barely not hysterical, "Honey, did he give you any kind of clues?"

Lily closed her eyes and shook her head. She took a calming breath, "He said that he wouldn't. That it was on me. James, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? We have a chance! This is great!" James exclaimed, holding Lily's hands.

She shook her head again, "I don't think we do." She cut of his declarations of optimism. "Wait, let me explain. He doesn't say anything he doesn't mean. If we had a chance, he would have said so. We need Dumbledore's help to interpret what he said. We can't afford any missteps."

"Ok, let's go to his office. We'll figure this out."

-Dumbledore's Office, Late at night-

"May we view the memory in my pensieve?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, but I don't want to watch it. Once was enough for me." Lily confirmed, as she pulled the silver strand from her temple by her wand.

The two men were ejected from the pensieve after a few minutes. James looked depressed, and Dumbledore's twinkle was dull.

The aged wizard sat at his desk and started to speak, "I'm sorry James, but you don't have a chance here. His word choice was very clear on this. You may not see it, but please, for the sake of Lily's chance, do not try anything for a long time, not even contact."

James looked absolutely despondent, but nodded in defeat.

Dumbledore forged on, "Young Harrison remembers very far back, if I would guess, back to even just after the attack on Godrick's Hollow. To understand his words, we must go back in our own memories. We will meet in two weeks to further discuss this. In the meantime, don't do anything rash. Lily, you must not do anything to hinder him. He is willing to forgive, we can still bring him to the Light."

**AN: Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a hectic couple of weeks. I'm splitting this chapter into two pieces, as not only is this the biggest chapter I've written, even as just this part, but I wanted to get something out to you. I'm very sorry to those who offered to Beta for me, but I've realized that my lack of consistency will make it difficult and frustrating. I've decided to full write year one, then go back to make changes before starting year two. Also, I'm taking votes in the comments for a Christmas Crossover Misadventure. (For Harrison's Winter Break.) Vote for: 1) BBC's Sherlock 2) BBC's Merlin 3) No. Don't do the Crossover thing. Thanks for your continued support, and keep it coming. See you soon. Hopefully.**


	10. Hogwarts: The First Week- Part 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this lovely story. You would be reading an actual book about the misadventures of Harry's kids at Hogwarts. (Maybe I'll write that next.)**

first year

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

8:00

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

9:00-9:45

Transfiguration

Trans

History of Magic

Charms

Herb

10:00-11:30

Double DADA

Free/Herb

Double Trans

Double Trans

Double Potions

Double Potions

Herb/Free

11:45-12:30

Herb

Charms

Charms

12:30-2:00

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

2:00-3:30

History of Magic

Double Potions

Double DADA

Double DADA

Double DADA

Double Potions

3:45-4:30

Charms

Charms

Herb

Charms

4:45-5:30

Herb

Trans

Trans

6:00

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Midnight

Astronomy

**The Schedule for class.**

**The Dursleys are still dead.**

**This Chapter, we pick it back up during Breakfast on Wednesday. Are you ready? Good.**

-The Great Hall-

"Pass the blackberry jam, please. So, Harrison, are you going to go to History of Magic, or will you go back to the Chamber?" Daphne asked.

"The jam," Harrison nods, handing it to Daphne, "And, yes, I will, but only to ask Griswold, Susan and Hannah if they want to learn History in the Chamber. I assume you guys do."

"Is this one of those awesome secrets that you have Harrison?" Blaise asked, that he bit into his egg sandwich.

"Of course, I have been offered lessons in History of Magic by the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He said that my friends are welcome to join me." Harrison said.

Everything his Slytherin friends had been holding clattered or splatted as it was dropped. At the disturbance, Severus Snape billowed over to investigate. He said in a low voice, "Can you tell me why three of my Slytherins have dropped their things?"

Harrison said respectfully, "It was my fault Professor, I just gave them a bit of a shock." At the same time he used Legilimency to tell him 'History with Salazar's Portrait'.

Snape's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but calmly ordered, "See to it that it does not happen again".

They finished eating, then got up so they could intercept their friends as they exited. They grabbed Griswold, nodded, and Harrison said "Follow Daphne, she knows where to go".

They left to go to Myrtle's bathroom, while Harrison found their Hufflepuff friends. He came up behind them, and wrapped an arm around their shoulders, leaned down a bit and said, "Sooo, how boring is Binns's class?"

Both girls were startled, but Susan recovered fast to say, "Extremely, though we did notice that you weren't there. Would you care to tell us why?"

"Good thing I skipped…. Oh, not to dodge your question, but do you want to take History of Magic from a painting instead of a ghost?"

Susan and Hannah looked at each other, and Susan nodded, so Hannah shrugged, "Sure, anything's better than Binns."

"Great, follow me." '**Nuruleo?**'

Master and familiar set up safety as they walked to meet the rest of the group. '**Yes. Master**'

'**I need you to inform Anassa that we will have guests. I am taking Uncle Sal up on his offer.**'

'**Of course**'

They reached the other group, and they fell in with Harrison. He led them into the bathroom and hissed for entry and a slide. "Go ahead, I've made sure everything is safe."

Susan started to panic about having to insure safety, but before she could back out, Hannah pushed her down the tube, and followed after a couple seconds. Then everyone went down, with Harrison going last.

He went to the front of the group, and opened the second door. Then he addressed the group. "Welcome, to the Chamber of Secrets. We will be going straight to the guest room. It is more like a parlor, but whatever." He said it loud enough that the rest of the occupants of the group photo to leave the frame.

The group walked past Salazar's statue, and into the room, which had opulent couches and rugs. There were artifacts in casing on most surfaces, the room was done in tasteful greens and whites, with gold accents. It spoke of untold wealth, but also restraint and good style.

"Welcome children!" Salazar Slytherin's booming voice cut through their wonder-filled viewing of the room. "My name is Salazar Slytherin, and I will be teaching you History of magic. When we get to the end of my time period, I will have Harrison kidnap the Sorting Hat in order to figure out a way to teach you the rest. Any questions?"

Hannah, who was from a light witch, and therefore terrified of Slytherin himself, whispered her question to Susan, who asked for her, "Is it true that you're a dark wizard? And what's the truth about your departure from Hogwarts?"

Salazar gave a throaty laugh, "Yes, by your time's definition, I am a Dark Wizard, but then again, Godrick would be too! Every battle-mage and war-mage of our time would be Dark by your time's standard. Magic was so different back then. The Statute of Secrecy wasn't even in place yet, and the government was less corrupt. My departing from Hogwarts was only a temporary Sabbatical after Godrick got a bit jealous of my parseltongue ability."

Susan looked perplexed, "Why would he be jealous? Is it really that great?"

Salazar tried to keep a straight face. He really did. And he failed miserably. He took a couple minutes to stop laughing like a madman before he could manage a calm response. "Oh dear, parseltongue gives you a way with witches, without fail. That is what Godrick was jealous of."

"Why would speaking parseltongue give someone a way with women?" Hannah asked curiously.

Salazar went into mock-lecture mode, and Harrison groaned. Salazar dictated, "You see, ladies, serpents hiss by vibrating their tongue, and parseltongue is a language composed entirely of hissing. Can you think of how a witch might enjoy a speaker?"

The Susan and Hannah were blushing furiously, Tracey looked a bit lost, and Daphne looked like the Cheshire Cat, while Blaise was rubbing his eyes, Griswold was smiling serenely (like always) and Harrison was hissing about dirty old pervert paintings. Suddenly, Tracey's eyes widened, and she grabbed Daphne's shoulder, and looked into her eyes. She said in perfect seriousness, "You will share, right?"

Daphne looked thoughtful, then smirked, "Who knows? Only time will tell…"

"I don't suppose I-"

"No dear, you do not get a say, at least not until we discuss this. Privately." Daphne cut him off.

"Ahem, if you're quite done, we'll begin our lesson." Salazar glared.

"What if we have more questions?" Hannah asked, a bit more comfortably with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"You will get one question per session. We begin now." Wouldn't want them to get to comfy with him, no, Salazar didn't want them (other than Harrison) to come to him with their problems.

He spent the next almost half-hour lecturing animatedly about the theories of the Origin of Magic, which was, frankly, extremely interesting. He assigned them research and an essay on their own theory, which would be discussed next class.

The Slytherin four needed to get to transfiguration, so the whole group left the chamber. While the Slytherins had class, the other three went to the library for researching History of Magic.

Transfiguration went smoothly, and everyone who Harrison helped reached the goal of getting a needle to a matchstick. Aside from that, he read the _Transfiguration Today_ magazine that Professor McGonagall had given him. He was especially intrigued by the theory of cosmetic vs. complete transfiguration.

His being asked to stay after class was completely expected, considering his behavior since the weeks beginning.

He was pleasantly surprised. "Harrison, I remember when you were little, Severus discovered that you have animagus forms. Considering your advanced transfiguration skills, I would not be surprised if you had started the process. Have you?"

"Yes Minnie. I have completed one of my forms, but I'm working toward my second form. Sal did say that I should have an adult help with actually transforming in my second form, now that my previous teacher isn't there to undo damage I do."

She pursed her lips, then sighed, "I suppose we will discuss this more on Saturday, as I have a fifth year class at 11:45. We're doing the _Gemino_ charm, and learning about its applications. I have an article they can read, then perform the described curse for extra credit. Any ideas?"

"Of course." He vanished all but two copies. "To insure everyone's safety, they should have to make their own, as such. _Gemino_." He held the copied sheet. "You keep a spare in case someone screws up badly. Its good incentive to learn and a safety precaution".

Minnie smiled, "Very good, an excellent idea. And excellent spellwork too."

He left for the library just before the fifth year class was called to session. Three of those students were thoroughly disturbed when they entered the classroom to find the incredible austere witch smiling.

Scene Brea Ϩ

After dinner, in the dungeons, Professor Snape heard a knocking on his door. He presumed it was first years, as most of the older students knew not to disturb him during these hours. He would have to set them straight.

To his surprise, he did not find scared first years. He found fifth years with a haunted look in their eye. "What is it, which you dunderheads require at this hour?" The Potions Master asked bitingly.

"We saw Professor McGonagall smiling, sir. It was a warm smile, and we saw it. I've seen her smile as much as you do."

"Yeah, sir, we need help. I think I'm in shock".

The Dungeon Bat sighed. "Your class is directly after her apprentice's class. My colleague thinks him a surrogate grand-nephew. That would be why she's so happy. A promising Apprentice." Then under his breath, "I want one too, but there's so few who excel in Potions."

The idiots outside his door were visibly relieved. "Now go, I was brewing, and you will leave me in peace."

-After dinner, but before curfew: The Library-

"Come on Neville, we should get our homework done now, the sooner we finish, the more time we have for… other things. Yeah, other things." A bushy-haired witch dragged an awkward boy though the library. Unfortunately, or fortunately, straight into the path of Harrison's group.

The shy Gryffindor stopped in his tracks, and his companion whispered, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

The boy was a certain Neville Longbottom. He wasn't normally shy, but he was in a new place. He wasn't so good with new places. "That group is extremely powerful. They have, between all of them, an inordinate amount of power in the Wizarding World. And umm, well-"

He was saved from admitting he had a crush on Hannah Abbott in the most terrifying was possible. "Hey, Longbottom, come over here. Bring your girlfriend too." Harrison smirked, and Neville went crimson.

Hermione's unease disappeared when she saw the book title that were amassed on the table. The Origins of Magic, Magic in the Ancient World, Spell Construction Dating, An Evolution of Magic, and Before Even Wands: A History of Magical Foci were just some of the titles. They looked entirely out of place for any assignment that they'd been given. "So what are you guys doing? And where did you find those books?"

Hermione flushed when the blonde practically sitting on Professor McGonagall's apprentice's lap outright laughed. When the dark skinned boy handed a couple of galleons to the boy she knew to be Griswold Ollivander, she wanted to crawl into a hole and lie there. And never come out. Ever.

A dark chuckle broke her out of her downwardly spiraling ego. "Don't worry, just a small wager on whether you'd ask where we got the books. And Daphne was laughing at her friend Blaise, not you. Why don't both of you take a seat." It was not a request, it was an order, and everyone knew it.

They sat, Hermione practically salivating over the exotic books, and Neville was staring at the table, but he mumbled out "Why hasn't Madam Pince thrown us out yet? We made so much noise."

"I bribed her."

Hermione bristled, "She may not be a Professor, but she's still part of the staff, how could you do that?!" She added as an afterthought, "And how **did** you do that?"

The emerald-eyed sorcerer's eyes twinkled (exactly like Dumbledore's), and he answered mirthfully, "Because I can. And it wasn't even that difficult. It was something I'd have done even if I didn't need to bribe her. But I **am** a Slytherin, and I won't deny myself any advantage. The how is quite simple: I re-activated the ancient wards that Rowena Ravenclaw herself placed in the library. They do many things, including destroy any and all food that crosses the threshold of the doors and automatically return any books that have left the library for over a week to their rightful place. She eagerly allowed me what's essentially free reign over the library."

The bibliophilic witch was stunned into silence.

"And as for the books, the one about Magical Foci is from Griswold's private library. The others are from my private library. We're doing History of Magic."

"Harrison, you can tell her we're doing History of Magic! They're doing Goblin Rebellions!" Susan Bones exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought that- oh never mind. We have a couple of options. We can bring them into the fold, we can confound them, we can outright obliviate them-"

Harrison continued on his list while Hannah explained, "We're taking an alternate History of Magic class with a portrait who's rather fond of Harrison. He's quite engaging, and nothing like you'd think. Neville, will you introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, yeah, they is Hermione Granger. She's pretty much the only other Gryffindor first year who isn't bowing to Charlus Potter. So Gryffindor's pretty lonely for us." Neville declared.

It was at this point that Harrison stopped his list, "Did you just say 'isn't bowing to Potter'? Excellent. They can join us on Monday. They'll join in on research now, and I'll give the lecture verbatim for them while we work."

Tracey stared at him, "Uh, not to be rude, but are your parents magical Hermione?" Hermione shook her head, and looked fearful of rejection. Tracey addressed Harrison, who was already buried in Case Studies in Muggleborn Birth Distribution, "Hermione is muggleborn, are you sure You-Know-Who, no, not Moldy-Shorts, will be ok with her?"

Harrison left hand was holding the book and his right was spinning his quill. He didn't even stop reading to answer, "Uh huh, should be fine. Now lecturing? Good. Here goes, 'For years, the Origin of Magic has been researched, and a number of theories have emerged that seem viable, all of which I will be exposing you to today. This theory is not just important to understanding the value of the gift that is magic, but a sufficient theoretical grasp of this concept will allow you to understand what Magic **is** and that will aid you in your spellcasting…..'

He didn't stop reading the entire time, and when he finished (the book, and the lecture at the same time), he asked, "Any questions?"

Neville asked, "Who's our teacher?"

Griswold smiled, "Just as it was for us, it shall be a surprise for you as well. Meet us outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 9:00. In the meantime, it's curfew. We must go. I'm sure that Harrison can arrange us escorts to our common rooms."

Harrison waved his wand to pack his own books, then hissed, Ϩ _Serpensortia_ Ϩ Three medium sized serpents appeared before him. He hissed his instructions, then spoke to the humans, "Everyone follow the snake with your house color on it. Those are natural colorings as well. They will lead you through Slytherin's own secret passage system to your common rooms. Slytherins with me. I'll see you guys in Astronomy."

Scene Brea Ϩ

The next Charms class was far less confrontational, though Professor Potter may have had a small aneurism when homework was collected and Harrison handed one end of a scroll to Susan, then they walked until the scroll was taut. Which was when then stood in the corners furthest from each other. The parselmouth smirked, and said, "Enjoy a good read, Professor."

While Lily walked away in a daze, Harrison whispered, "I used a dicta-quill. No way was I going to be putting my hand through that."

This was only a single period, so it was almost strictly lecture based, on the theory of the softening charm, and its relative, the cushioning charm. They would have a short essay on its theory and being prepared for a practical class on the charm on Saturday. She was interested to see what would happen, so she didn't put a limit on the length on it.

Scene Brea Ϩ

Potions with the Gryffindors the next day was sure to be a treat.

They reported to the dungeons, and sat at the stations, waiting for Professor Snape.

He did not disappoint. He swept into the room, robes billowing, as he began to lecture. "Put your wands away. You will not need them in this class. You will not even THINK about wand-waving and such nonsense in my classroom. Potion making is a fine art and a subtle science. The effects of a single spell, even cast correctly, could prove to be….. Catastrophic. However, should you listen, and listen well, I can teach you to brew glory… bottle fame… concoct the deadliest of poisons… and even put a stopper on death. But I do seriously doubt that the majority of this student body will appreciate the beauty of a simmering cauldron, or anything else this class can offer them. Those who do will join me in NEWT Potions. But you had best pay attention. This class, it may not be wandwork, but it is just as, if not more, dangerous than even transfiguration. The punishments for slacking are harsh, but not cruel. They are time consuming, but not tedious. I expect you to be prepared to brew each class. I will not tolerate any type of foolishness in this class. And believe me… I will know.

POTTER! Where you paying attention? Why don't you tell us what I expect each class?"

Charlus looked up abruptly, and said, "Be prepared? Sir."

"Are you asking or telling Potter?"

"Telling, sir."

"And are you prepared to brew this class?"

"What are we brewing, sir?"

"Boils cure. You will have the rest of the class. When you finish, we will discuss ingredients preparation. The boils cure, class, is an excellent benchmark brew. It will tell me what skill levels I am going to be enduring this year."

"Yes, Sir!" The class chorused.

The class went well, until Potter forgot to remove the potion from the heat before adding porcupine quills. The cauldron exploded, but Snape's vigilance resulted in a Potioneer's shield that saved everyone from injury.

But Snape was pissed, "POTTER! YOU ADDED PORCUPINE QUILLS BEFORE REMOVING YOUR POTION FROM THE FLAME! THIS IS THE IDIOCY THAT I WAS REFERING TO!" He seethed, "At the least, you will provide an excellent example of my preferred method of punishment. Fifteen points from Gryffindor! And you will write an essay, outlining the effect that heat can have on volatile ingredients, such as those porcupine quills. I expect twenty different ingredients to be researched. You will lose an additional ten points for Gryffindor for each ingredient short of twenty that I see. If I see another mistake similar to this, you will fail. For the year. You have until next week."

The class was stunned. The punishment was so perfect, fair yet diabolical. And nobody wanted to experience punishment like that.

"Now, class, Potter's mistake will be a learning experience. That is the baseline punishment. It will only get worse. If you sabotage another, I will push for expulsion. I will know if it happens. My punishments are varied, and designed to teach you. You will accept them with no complaint. Now, we will discuss the differences in shredding, powdering, cubing, slicing, juicing, grinding, and cutting, along with their significance and advantages.

The class did go smoothly after that, and everyone who hadn't already been taught brewing by Salazar Slytherin himself learned something.

The homework was six inches on common potions mistakes and how to avoid them.

Scene Brea Ϩ

** So do you like the new Severus Snape? I figured that he'd stay extremely prickly, but not a total arse. I figured that when he got custody of his daughter, he realized that she'd be bullied horribly if he stayed as his old self. So I tried to keep him Snape-ish, but also an excellent teacher.**

** Comment or PM your opinions**

Scene Brea Ϩ

That Friday night, just after dinner, Harrison went alone to the kitchens, where he was met by the Weasley Twins.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The twins chorused back. Then Fred? asked, "So the Marauders. Tell us what you know."

"Well," Harrison smirked, "First, have you figured anything out on your own?"

The other twin, whoever it was, sighed, "Nothing, when we try to use the map to figure it out, it just insults us. It's quite funny though."

"I suppose I'll have to introduce you to Padfoot. I'm not on great terms with Prongs, and I have no idea where I stand with Moony. The honorary Marauder, Flaps, has not been added to the map, and neither have I."

"What's your Marauder nickname?"

"Goldengaze. Don't ask how I got it, you'll find out soon enough."

Then Harrison used a Slytherin passage to go straight to Sirius's quarters, and gave the password, 'Death Omen'.

The twins turned to each other, "No way!"

"Sirius Black, a Marauder?"

"Who'd have thought?"

Sirius butted in, "Hey! I take offense to that!"

"But it does explain…"

"Why the password…"

"Is to solemnly swear…"

They finished together, "And not seriously swear!"

"So, Padfoot, should be sic them on Prongs? And how are you doing with Moony? We need to reconstruct the map, both to cut out the traitor and include the new members." Said the Snidget Animagus.

"Not yet on Prongs. And I think Moony is coming to our side. He's not excommunicated, so far. And we can start the new Map after Halloween. I'll take them on the initiation journey, starting next week. We can do a full Q and A at a later date. I have a teacher's meeting for discussing the first years that starts three minutes ago."

Scene Brea Ϩ

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to students. You know how it is." Sirius said as he surveyed the room. "Wait, if this is about the first years, no offense, but why are Flitwick, Remus, James, Vector, and Babbling here?"

"A valid question, my boy. They are scouting for potential. It's astonishingly fierce. Come, sit." Sirius sat. "Now, I'll ask heads of House for House reports, then I'll go class to class. Pomona, if you please?"

"Of course, Headmaster. I had a couple of homesick students, but that was remedied easily. Though I have noticed that both Miss Bones and Miss Abbott spend a lot of free time with Mr. Asclepius, as he's requested to be called. I think it's wonderful, friendships often don't survive House divisions." Sprout positively gushed with excitement. "How about you Filius? Did you get a good nest this year?"

The part-Goblin squeaked, "It's wonderful! This year they're socializing more, and they're still very studious. I've also noted that Ollivander's boy spends much of his time with Mr. Asclepius. It's almost as if he's collecting friends. I can tell they're friends by the laughter and smiles. That doesn't happen with allies. How's the lion's den with Mr. Potter?"

The stern cat animagus rubbed her temples. "Mr. Potter is belligerent, but a majority of the first years defer to him, though Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger are both with Mr. Asclepius's group. It's fascinating, how much sway he has with the student body. But it's unfortunate that Mr. Potter has isolated the two brightest first years in Gryffindor. What's the snake pit like Severus?"

The Potions Master grunted, "Mr. Asclepius has taken control of the entire House. As you may know, Slytherin rules prohibit infighting outside the common room, and it seems that we are lucky that he knows more about the design of the common room that Riddle did. He's literally untouchable in the commons. He has genuine friends, and refuses to play the game. The first years are split between Mr. Asclepius and Mr. Malfoy, but there is no danger. Mr. Nott has managed to remain neutral, and still friendly with everyone. He will go far. That is all, Headmaster."

"Excellent, truly, Mr. Asclepius has managed to move past House boundaries and make friends. Let's talk about classes now." Dumbledore said, desperately hoping that his Boy-Who-Lived was doing well. "Why don't we start with you, Sirius?"

"Sure, I'll start. We haven't done too much, but I'd see every last person in Mr. Asclepius's friend group being eligible for Filius's elective by second year, though the man himself, Mr. Asclepius could probably start now. In my first class, I staged an ambush with color-changing charms. He dodged most of them, and used a dueler's parry for those he couldn't dodge. I wonder how much he knows."

The diminutive duelist fell of his chair in excitement. "Truly! A dueler's parry at that age? I must have him for my class. If I cannot have him, I will offer him private tutelage!"

Minerva was indignant, "You most certainly will not! He's already apprenticed to me for transfiguration! I will push for you to have him in your dueling class though."

The rest of the room was shocked to silence, except for Pomona Sprout, who said, "It seems like a good time to mention that in the first class, when we were making fertilizer, he didn't feel like cleaning up, so he used a complex animation charm to have the bag of fertilizer clean up and put itself away."

James Potter legitimately conjured a table so he could flip it, before saying, "Anything ELSE about the wonder-child?"

Lily raised her hand meekly. Dumbledore noticed, "Lily, dear, what is it?"

"Well, Headmaster, after the first class, I assigned five inches on _lumos_ and _nox_ charms. He gave me this." She pulls out the scroll, which she used Severus's help to completely unroll. "I need help. Don't laugh, I'm serious. I think we might need a teacher's conference to grade this thing. He only had two days, I definitely need help."

Dumbledore sighed, "Well then, I suppose we should all read together." He cast a charm allowing everyone to read. Then teachers started calling out sporadically:

"Oh, Pomona, Remus, look! It's a section about the use of the _lumos_ charm to deal with various plants and magical creatures, as well as the difference in effects between natural and magical light and why that is."

"Severus! Here's the part where the potions interactions are, you simply must check it!"

"Professor Vector! Look! He even broke down the charms when discussing their history. He even reverse engineered the creation of such a spell."

"And here's dueling applications! I've never imagined that such a simple spell could be used like that.

"And notes on overpowering the spell and the exponentially greater required magical output, this is incredible!"

"He even describes how to cast it and how all of the components effect casting efficiency. Even tips and tricks to make the charms easier."

When the paper had been good and read, and analyzed, it was decided that they'd give him an O, and save his homework, to compile and give to him to publish as a comprehensive guide to publish at a later date. Even the great Albus Dumbledore called it "A Merlin-damned treatise on a first year spell that should be published as soon as the boy has his credentials."

"Now, is there anything else that should be mentioned, either about Mr. Asclepius or any other students?"

Minerva perked up, "I don't know if any of you have noticed, but he doesn't incant in English, in fact he refuses to do so. He only uses parseltongue, when he decides to incant at all. And yes, I'm serious.

Severus Snape smirked viciously, "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter caused a cauldron to explode due to his inability to pay attention. People were only saved from injury due to my vigilance and quick casting of a Potioneer's shield. He has a fitting punishment, and I request that you don't overturn it."

"What is the lad's penalty, Severus?"

"He is to research twenty ingredients that react differently at different temperatures and how improper heating technique can lead to injury, for each one. He has until next week, and he will lose ten points for each ingredient short of twenty that is properly researched."

"That is very reasonable Severus, it stands." McGonagall said, with a nod.

"Excellent. If this meeting is done, then I will go inform Mr. Asclepius that he is to report to Filius's office at 12:00 on Sunday to test for which dueling class he will attend.

"That is agreeable, Severus. I look forward to seeing him there." The former champion said.

As the rest of the instructors left, James, Remus, Vector, and Babbling made eye contact, to signal that they were staying to talk. The second that everyone else left, they all shouted at the same time, "DIBS!"

The other three glared at James, who put up his hands, "What? He's my biological son, plus, he's a powerhouse. Who wouldn't want him?"

"Prongs, he's already apprenticed to Minnie! And you heard what he did in his first transfiguration class." Remus shook his head, "Don't sabotage Lily on this. Just don't." Then he gave a look to his co-workers that said 'family business, this doesn't leave this room'. The girls nodded in agreement.

Babbling spoke, "I heard a rumor he was going to test out of charms, he can take Care, Runes, and Arithmancy on top of dueling if he declines to jump straight to NEWT level. Do you know if he has enough power to cast all of the NEWT spells?

James started chuckling, then broke down in fits of laughter. Remus explained, "Dumbledore did a discrete core measuring spell on Mr. Asclepius, and was shocked to say the least, it measures at nearly 220 million MP."

"You're kidding! Not even the Headmaster has that much power!" Vector choked out.

"Yeah, and he's still growing. He had the 13 year, 16 year, and almost definitely the 21 year surges to go. Plus normal adolescent core growth. By the time he's 16, he'll be drawing witches like a fire draws moths. Not just his looks, but his magic will literally draw witches to him." Remus explained.

"Isn't that… kinda dangerous?" Babbling asked.

"Well, not really, it'll work similar to the way Veela work, but more insistant. Unless he's magically bound to someone." Said the Werewolf.

James had finally recovered, "What do you mean, bound to someone? Like 'Dark Mark' bound?"

Remus conceded, "Yes, but that's not the only kind of bond. The safest way is a marriage bond."

"Sweet!"

"Excuse me? You're just told that your biological son, who you are estranged from, needs to be magically bound, probably in marriage, or he'll start attracting witches like a male Veela, and you say 'sweet'?" Vector raged at James, then used a series of explitaves, which made him blush and wince.

"Uh, yeah, he's been in a contract for years now, and he's really buddy-buddy with her. Everything worked out in the end." James said weakly.

Vector looked murderous, "How. Many. Years."

James looked pleadingly to Remus, who shook his head, "Seven."

"Before or after you lost the poor boy?"

"After." He sighed, "This was just after I lost him, and Lord Greengrass approached me to draw up a contract. I agreed because I thought Harrison was dark because of his parseltongue."

"And did Lord Greengrass know your son was missing at the time?"

"Er, no."

"Then you'll have to re-negotiate the contract. You could have to make some serious concessions."

"Actually, no I don't."

"And why, James, is that?"

"I received a missive in the very beginning of August from Lord Greengrass, and it said that under no circumstances would we be renegotiating the contract. I agreed because I was careless, but it was a blessing, right?"

"What day did you receive the missive?

"The day before I went to Daigon Alley for school shopping with Charlus. Why?"

James's three interrogators groaned, and Remus said, "Prongs, mate, that was the day you got your ass handed to you. And Lord Asclepius was announced. Harrison is probably that very same Lord Asclepius. Do you know what you could have gotten if you were marrying off Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius and not Harry Orion Potter?"

"Something good?"

Professor Vector cuffed the back of James's head, "Damn right, something good! You probably could have gotten House Greengrass to swear fealty to House Potter. Yeah, I'm serious." James raised a single finger and started to open his mouth. "I swear to Merlin, if that was going to be a serious Sirius joke, I'll kill you."

He put his hand down, and asked another question, "How important is the Asclepius name? I mean, couldn't Charlus get the same for being the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Remus actually laughed. "Prongs, remember when you were learning about the Potter history and you learned that the first Potter was the youngest son in a generation of the Peverell family?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Well, it's like that, except instead of the Peverells, it's the Asclepius family, and instead of the Potters, it's the Slytherin family. Yeah, really."

"Whoa."

"And unlike the Peverells, the Asclepius family was- is, filthy stinking rich."

"How rich? I mean, I don't want to know numbers, do another comparison. Make this one funny."

"Fine. It would be like if everyone in House Black died except Narcissa Malfoy, and then Draco Malfoy got the Black and Malfoy fortunes. Then compare that to the Weasleys. They're nice, but dirt poor. If you compare the Asclepius fortune and the theoretical Draco Malfoy, then that theoretical Draco Malfoy looks like the Weasleys; nice, but dirt poor."

"That's really rich. Like insanely rich."

Then Babbling started, "That's not even counting books. There are legends about that family and time magic. It's said that they had informants everywhere, and whenever a famous library was destroyed, they'd go back in time to save all of the books. But to avoid disrupting the timestream, they hoarded the books."

"So…."

"It's said that in the Asclepius vault exists the entirety of the Library of Alexandria, the Epang Palace, the Library of Antioch, the Library of the Serapeum, and the Library of Ctesiphon, among other lost libraries."

Remus patted James on the shoulder. "Sorry Prongs, I'm going over to the 'make nice with Harrison side. I'm going to go see Sirius."

James was stunned. "So how many books?" He asked with less vigor than before.

"It would be like if you took the Hogwarts library. And then there's a book for every page in there."

"Yeah. That many. And it's all knowledge thought to be lost. So I'm explaining your situation, then I'm getting on that kid's good side."

"Please tell me that's everything. How can they possibly have more?"

"Relics. For every galleon in the Potter Family Vault, there's a relic. Lost, rare, very expensive, or very, very magical."

"And all of that. What do the Goblins do to protect that?"

"The basics, but the ones custom by the Asclepius family are the real ones. Rumor has it they have an Imperial Black Basilisk Dragon."

"That's no rumor."

"Say what?"

"It's not a rumor. The bloody kid has one for a familiar."

The Professor witches looked at each eother, then James. "We're out. We'd love to help, but we value things." "Like breathing." "And living." "Things we can't do well if an Imperial Black decides it dislikes us." "Bye"

James rubbed his eyes. "I guess I should tell Lily. I wonder how she'll take it."

Scene Brea Ϩ

-Later, in Lily and James's room-

"What do you mean he may or may not have the Library of Alexandria in his private vault?!"

"Lils, it's a rumor. Even if it's a rumor that makes sense.

"James. If you screw up me getting close to Harrison, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next half a century."

"But-"

"No butts either. Couch means couch."

-Greengrass Manor, Master Bedroom-

"Cygnus, dear, when do you think the stupid Potter will realize how badly he's been shafted?"

"Very soon, dear. But I've got another concern."

"Oh? And will this 'concern' be like last time, where you spent a month on the couch for signing a marriage contract without my permission?"

"No, it Harrison's power level."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's monstrously high. It will be an actual problem."

"A problem how? And why does this affect us? And how high?"

"I got a projection for his power after his 16 year surge. Just over one hundred ten billion. And he'll go through a twenty-one year surge as well. The projection for that is just under four trillion MPs. The problem is that he needs to be magically bound by 16 years old. Preferably by marriage. We'll need to talk to Daphne about this over winter break."

"What'll happen if we don't?"

"The contract is still active, but Harrison's magic will literally start drawing witches to him, much like a male Veela. Where the only defense is to have more MP than him, and that won't happen. And that would be a nightmare."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No, but based on studies on external cores, it will. His core will be large enough that it will move outside his body and his aura will be on the visible spectrum unless actively concealed."

"And if he is bonded? Will it be better?"

"The aura won't always be there, and nor shall the Veela thing. And some marriage bonds allow the bride to tap into a portion of the groom's reserves."

"How much? Only up to 2%, but honestly… Even at 16, 2% of his is more than most wizards and witches ever have. It's down to her decision."

"Of course, dear. Good night.

**AN: Well, this has been one hell of a chapter. Prepare for some time-skipping. No need to go through every class, every day. Thank you for your support and acknowledgement. Reviews are very welcome. I'm getting back into the swing of things, so please be patient. Next chapter is Dueling with Flitwick, Marauders in Training, Welcome back Moony, The next teacher's meeting, visits during Hogsmeade weekend, Skeeter's first dig, and Halloween. Also, I'm in the middle of writing that chapter, but I'm feeling in the mood for a crossover, so I figure I should write one. I'll be doing both stories, but updates will be a bit slower. I'm just following my muse. And I apologize for my sloppy formatting.**


	11. Time Flies It's Like Magic

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to declare. So no, I don't own Potter. Not even a little bit.**

**If you want the schedule, then too bad. I'll put it back when it becomes relevant again.**

**This chapter is Dueling with Flitwick, Marauders in Training, Welcome back Moony, The next teacher's meeting, visits during Hogsmeade weekend, Skeeter's first dig, and Halloween, including the Quirrell interlude. Also The Hogwarts Rumor Mill.**

** Scene Brea Ϩ**

-Gryffindor's Dueling Platform-

"See Professor, there are tons of things still hidden in this castle. I just happen to know where they all are." The resident parselmouth smirked.

"Shall we?"

"Sure, what are the rules?"

"Let's go for simple, as a test. Nothing you can't undo before it kills the other duelist. And nothing permanently disfiguring."

"Of course, we value ourselves too much. Ready?"

"On 3?"

"On 3."

"1" "2" "3"

Harrison let loose a barrage of hissed curses, then threw a few colorless, silent stunners in there. The tiny Professor quickly charmed the floor to ice, then used a summoning charm on a wall to escape from the barrage of spells, then he twirled his wand to animate the strip of ice into an automation, then used some basic charms to move behind Harrison, who transfigured the ceiling and walls to shale to prevent it from being used as an anchor. The two traded spells until Harrison, in a split second, summoned a necromantic construct to mimic himself dodging and disillusioned himself.

But Flitwick saw, and stopped focusing on the construct after animating the ground to eat it, and disillusioned himself in turn. Harrison activated his magesight, and threw a shield-skipping bludgeoner (not a Dark Bludgeoner) at him. Flitwick had no time to dodge, and didn't recognize the spell, so he put up the strongest shield he knew, and to his surprise, the spell slid across the shield, then into him. It was only years on the circuit that kept him on his feet. Now he felt foolish, and he wanted to show the boy that he still had much to teach.

Harrison could feel Flitwick doing something, and he was on his guard. He was also entirely unprepared for what the champion duelist did.

Before doing anything, Filius cast a complex illusion, then began to load his spells. The started with the paint explosion to flush out Harrison's position, then he conjured and disillusioned mirrors, and set up the more illusions of himself by the mirrors. Then he went ham, point casting shield slippers, bursts, and invisible spells, sometimes in combination. Every spell was directed at Harrison or on of the mirrors to reflect onto Harrison. All the preparation happened in the space of two seconds, and the barrage went just over two minutes, and with all of the mirrors, things were getting messed up everywhere.

For Harrison, watching Filius Flitwick explode into action was awe inspiring in a way that Moses and Godrick just couldn't match. They were awesome, just in a different way. They could throw out cutting curses with enough power to decapitate a dragon, but this was different. It was like watching Salazar Slytherin do battle. The only way he could win now that Flitwick had set up was to reveal a big secret. He had only ever lost to the Founders of Hogwarts and the other parselmouths. He wouldn't stop now. It was a matter of pride for him.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Filius Flitwick saw his young opponent standing, holding a staff, with his eyes closed, in the middle of a magic circle. In the excitable Professor's mind, this shouldn't be possible. He sent a silent stunner at the boy, and watched in awe as the spell crossed over circle border, the spell deviated from its course and failed to hit the boy.

Harrison opened his eyes, and they glowed with his magic. But he recognized an extremely worthy opponent, and said, "A draw? I cannot get you, and you cannot get me."

"Yes, but we have some things to talk about." The Charms Master squeaked.

A few minutes later, they sat on a bench, wiping away their sweat with conjured towels. Harrison broke the silence, "Whatever that at the end was that you were doing, it was really cool. And that anchored summoning charm is brilliant."

"Ah, that was complex illusions combined with mirrors and point casting. I'm sure I can teach you in time. And a staff? Really?"

"I'd love to learn from you, and I can see I have a lot to learn about tactics. In time for what? And yeah, a staff, it morphs into a wand, but all of the normal wands exploded. I've had this staff for years."

"The Junior Dueling Circuit this summer. You could probably win now, but I want to teach you. I haven't had this much fun dueling since I dueled with Alb- the Headmaster. And what exactly was that thing you did with the magic circle?"

"One of my best kept secrets. Only you and my other best kept secrets know of it. It's a refraction circle. All spells are carried in their beams, and those are made of light. This magic bends the spell and its effects away from the center of the circle, where the caster is. It's quite draining though."

"I'll accept that. And how draining?"

"You can only cast it with a staff, and it takes about a million MP every 30 seconds to maintain. Most magical people could and should never even attempt to cast it. I can only think of a few off the top of my head…"

"Who are those people?"

"Me, Dumbledore, You, Voldemort, McGonagall, Bellatrix Lestrange, a few Warlocks around the world, and of course, Gellert Grindlewald."

"A terrifying list, and scarier still that you place yourself there and still have surges to go through."

"Indeed. Let's make a deal, you convince McGonagall to let me take private tutelage from you without giving up my secrets, and I help you make a staff."

The small man actually _squeaked_ "deal!"

They made their way to the Great Hall for a Sunday brunch.

-Head Table-

"But Minerva, you can't deny him this! He was born to duel! He fought with such ingenuity, such grace. It would only take some polishing on strategy and some casting variations, and he could take on the European Grand Junior Circuit. And have a chance at winning too. We were both holding back in that duel, I could feel it."

"Filius, we had discussed this at the staff meeting, and you will not take him as a private student. What dueling class does he belong in?"

"Minerva, I assure you, he could go up against my entire advanced class at the same time and win. He couldn't do it without breaking out one of his secret weapons, but he could do it."

"You are joking? And what is this secret weapon?"

Flitwick gestured to her that it was a secret, and when no one was watching, he whispered, "It's a spell of his own creation that only a select few could potentially use. You are on that list, and so am I. If I can convince you to let him take the private lessons, he'll teach it to me. I'll see if he'd be willing to teach you as well."

Sirius swaggered over to the two powerful educators, and grinned, "How'd my godson do?"

Flitwick actually deadpanned, "The two of us will be touring the European Grand Junior Circuit this summer. And I believe he will win."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, hope shining in his eyes.

The corner of Minerva's lip upturned slightly, "No, you are."

Sirius sunk to his knees, "MOONY, COME QUICKLY, MINNIE JUST MADE A SERIOUS SIRIUS JOKE!"

The Great Hall erupted in laughter as the scraggly Care of Magical Creatures teach grabbed the Grim Animagus, and dragged him to the infirmary.

Minerva turned to her vertically challenged friend, "That was low."

Said friend grinned, "My specialty."

-The Next Friday, Sirius Classroom, after dinner-

"So you two want to be Marauders?"

"YEAH"

"What are your views on werewolves?"

"Huh?

This was….

….unexpected."

The twins shrugged, "Just as long…

…As they don't go infecting others for fun…

…And they're decent people…

…They seem fine!"

Sirius grinned, "Excellent! I've gotten permission for this from Moony. Remus Lupin is Moony, and also a werewolf. Its Marauder tradition to fun with Moony in your animagus form on the full moon. Werewolves don't effect animals, so we go to make the transformation more bearable." Then he shifted into his Grim form.

He shifted back, "As you can see, I am a Grim, and I'm Padfoot. James Potter is a stag, called Prongs." It was then that a enormous vampire bat flew through the window. "This is Flaps, though you better know him as…." It transformed into Severus Snape, all around hard-ass, and the twins fainted on the spot.

When the twins came to, they were face to face with Snape, the great dungeon bat himself. They giggled at how true it was.

"What are you dunderheads laughing at?"

"Everyone calls you…

…A dungeon bat…

…And they have no idea…

…How true it is!

And we weren't expecting you to be the honorary Marauder."

Snape rolled his eyes, "My daughter knew of my form, and when she found out about the Marauders, she demanded I join. I was already friends with Sirius and she his twin boys, so I joined rather smoothly. I've even been known to enjoy a good prank on the headmaster or the entire school. They are the hardest, and yet the funniest. And you will cease that infernal twinspeak. I deal with it one place, I shall not suffer it at Hogwarts."

The Weasley twins nodded, "We can do this."

"Now, to find your Animagus forms, I will be using Legilimency to search through your subconscious to find the form, then you will watch the memory of my experience in a pensieve, and you will study and then you will learn to transform. This method should take all of three months, as we're cutting out the meditation part.

Are you prepared?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Relax. Now, _Legilimens!_

A few minutes later, Snape says, "I really shouldn't be surprised at all. Hyenas fit you two perfectly. We will meet next week, and Sirius will be helping you next time. Study. And remember, I cannot treat you any differently out in the classroom. So do not be offended."

"You got it Flaps"

"Right on."

"And it you call me that when anyone else is around, I will harvest you for potions ingredients."

They gulped and said together, "Understood sir."

"Any questions?"

"Why Goldengaze? How'd that come to be? What animal could he be?"

"I'm going to tell you this in strict confidence, and Harrison will do far worse than harvest you for ingredients if this gets out. He has two forms, a Golden Snidget and a Basilisk. He has not yet mastered the Basilisk, but he can call upon its gaze right now, even in snidget form. Hence, Goldengaze.

-September's full moon-

"Sirius, Severus, what are you two doing?" Remus asked.

"We're here to run with Moony, duh! We're even training two new Marauders. Let's go!" The man-child took off in his animagus form.

"Ok, Severus, what are you really doing here?"

"You are making an effort, so it seems, to distance yourself from James Potter, and the other Marauders approve of those efforts. Goldengaze will play tag, so it seems." A young Harrison's appearance shocks the old werewolf.

"Tag?" He asks, disbelieving,

"Tag." Harrison confirms, then transforms into a Golden Snidget.

The rest of the full moon was spent running and flying, though Harrison had to go back before sunrise so he wouldn't seem suspicious.

-The Next Morning-

The morning post arrived with great turmoil. Harrison had to know what was happening. Then he got to the paper and state at the headlines.

The Boy-Who-Lived Has a Twin; But They're Seemingly Nothing Alike!

What's The News on The Twin-Who-Was-Found?

Rita Skeeter: Daily Prophet Correspondent

**Strange going-ons at Hogwarts! Almost seven years ago, Harry Orion Potter disappeared from the Potter household, almost directly following an incident at the Ministry Christmas Ball. No one knows where he went, but it sure did him some good. Almost seven years later, an emancipated Lord bearing the name Harrison Orion Salazar Potter-Asclepius emerges just in time for Hogwarts. The Lord in question is undoubtedly this same young man. Sorted into Slytherin, he rose to the top of his class. He even gained an Apprenticeship with revered Transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall on the first day of class. This young man has also done the unlikely, and made friends in every House. His close circle of friends include Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Griswold Ollivander, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. But that's not all! Lord Harrison Potter-Asclepius is a parselmouth, and allegedly 'refused to incant in English'. For all his good qualities, this reporter speculates that he could be the next Dark Lord in training.**

** In recent news, Dueling Champion Filius Flitwick, Charms Master and educator extraordinaire has taken on this young Lord as a student under private tutelage. He is quoted as saying 'The two of us will be touring the European Grand Junior Circuit this summer. I believe he will win.'**

** We learn more about this mysterious figure and all this reporter has is more questions. Where was he for those seven years? Who taught him magic before Hogwarts? What is Filius Flitwick teaching him? What is in the Asclepius Vault? **

** Filius Flitwick's Dueling Career….pg.4**

** Minerva McGonagall's Contributions to the Field of Transfiguration…pg.5**

** More about the Asclepius Family…..pg.8**

"Well this it… interesting." Harrison said, much in the way you'd comment about a dead bird that the cat brought you.

"Are you going to do anything about this? Skeeter's known for ruining people's reputations." Tracey asked.

"Yeah. I'll win on the European Junior Circuit and prove Professor Flitwick right. Nothing else to do. She didn't lie, she speculated. It's not like I care for public opinion anyway." Harrison went back to his porridge.

In the following week, he endured the moron Gryffindors who didn't heed the Weasley twins' warning calling him all sorts of names. But living with Salazar Slytherin definitely dulls your senses to insults. By the end of the week they had gotten bored of taunting him as he didn't respond. No one tried to assault him, because they were afraid of him.

Classes continued to go perfectly, and Hermione and Neville had incorporated very well into Salazar's History of Magic class. They were all perfectly content to learn real things, then cram for the exams, or in Harrison's case, pry the answers from the Ravenclaws' minds during the exam. He continued to show off advanced magic at every opportunity.

Before they knew it, the month of September was no more, and it was time for yet another Professor's meeting, and they were all excited about the essays they were going to get. It was something of an open secret that lost knowledge existed within the Asclepius vault, so essays that could have that knowledge was an exciting prospect for the Professors.

-At The Meeting-

"Yes, yes, now that we've gone over the upper years, we can go back to the first years." Everyone knew what Dumbledore meant. 'Now we can go back to Asclepius'.

"So, anything of note among the first years? Anything interesting at all?"

Pomona smiled widely, "Well, I have noticed that everyone in Mr. Asclepius's group of friends is in my top ten for everything. Has anyone else noticed that same trend?"

A wave of positive acknowledgement swept through the room.

Said as a joke, Sirius guffawed, "Do you think he'll befriend another person to monopolize the top ten positions for the year?" Everyone was silent when he said that. "No laughter, it was a joke! Oh… He might actually do that. The question is who. Ten galleons on Theodore Nott."

"Ten galleons on Mandy Brocklehurst" Filius said steadfastly.

"Ten on him not doing it." Snape said.

"Ten on Su Li." Lily declared.

"Ten on Terry Boot" Said Dumbledore

"Ten on Leanne Moon" Said Pomona

"Does anyone realize how ridiculous this is?! We have seventy galleons on the social life of an eleven year old!" James Potter shouted.

Minerva decided this was a good time to tell Lily and James. "Well, I won two hundred sixty five galleons when you and Lily got together. This isn't exactly an uncommon process. Ten on Fay Dunbar."

Dumbledore smiled serenely, "I made one hundred sixty galleons when Frank and Alice Longbottom got together."

Snape sneered, "Ah yes, I won three galleons when Charlus and his sandwich got together. It was disgusting. I made the three galleons obliviating the people who had to witness it, not on a bet."

"That was uncalled for, Severus." Lily scolded.

"But extremely funny." Sirius pointed out.

"Anyways, the reason we're still here. Anyone with essays, hand them over." Lupin commanded.

Lily and Sirius handed over their essays. "What about you, Pomona, Severus?"

Severus sneered elegantly, "His potions and Herbology essays are of the highest quality. But they are inherently separate from wand classes, so we are compiling those essays separately."

Minerva pursed her lips, "I do not assign my Apprentice homework. He grades OWL level homework at a level scarily similar to my own. He simply doesn't need the homework."

Dumbledore tried to cajole her, "But Minerva, think of all of the lost knowledge that he has about Transfiguration! The homework isn't about him, it's about us."

She grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "I'm his godmother, I'm sure if I asked to see some books, he'd let me. Plus, I'm still wading through Moses's Transfiguration journal. He gave it to me as a gift."

The other practitioners of Transfiguration glared at her with undisguised jealousy. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have essays to read." While the rest of the Professors read, Filius looked to Minerva, who nodded, "He'll have a gift for you too. And it will almost definitely be a book both old and unique.

Three days later, on Minerva's birthday, she received a birthday gift from her apprentice, along with a note which said to wait until the staff meeting to open it. At the staff meeting, she announced that she got a birthday gift from the subject of their conversation. She was stunned when she opened it, the received a book by Godrick Gryffindor, The Use of Transfiguration in Defensive Warfare: A Practical Guide to Transanimation. To say that Dumbledore was jealous was an understatement. At that point, it was a scramble to get on the lad's good side by their birthdays.

Just under two weeks later, right after a morning practice session, the dueling prodigy pulled a wrapped gift out of his backpack. "I wouldn't open it now, open it at the next staff meeting. I know you'll love it, and the others' reactions are part of the gift.

"Well, my birthday was yesterday, but I decided to open my gift today as per suggestion." The small Professor carefully opened a book authored jointly by Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, The Art of Misdirection: A Duelist's Guide to Illusory Magics in Battle. Dumbledore was about to have an aneurism. Where were these books coming from! And more importantly, why wasn't he receiving any?!

-October 28, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, after dinner-

Voldemort, or the shade of said entity was currently fully possessing his partial host, Quirinus Quirrell. 'What a pathetic wizard' he thought. At least once he was done getting the Philosopher's Stone, he would have a full body again.

The meanest shade was sliding down the pipe, only to hear in clear parseltongue, Ϩ Go now, do not disturb here. You are not welcome. Ϩ

Now he was pissed, Ϩ I am the Heir of Slytherin, and this is his chamber. I am a speaker and you shall obey me! Ϩ

Nuruleo grew to his full length, an impressive seventeen feet. He was like a tree trunk with wings and horribly deadly implements. Then he approached the intruder, Ϩ You are not my master, and Imperials obey only their bonded master. If you do not desist, you will die a horrible death, speaker or no. Ϩ The tone brooked no opposition.

Unfortunately, Voldemort was thinking less that rationally at the moment, Ϩ I require a distraction to acquire the Stone. You shall provide that distraction. Ϩ

Nuruleo smirked, Ϩ Yes… you never said what kind of distraction…Ϩ

The vicious familiar snarled and slashed using his primal magic to extend his reach to the possessed teacher, slicing over his face. Then he spat a fireball at the shade who thought himself superior, and it caught his robes.

Despite his Master's orders, the Quirrell ran away to the exit, not wanting to die. Voldemort hissed, "You fool! Now we must use you silly Troll idea! Get the beast in position by mid-day on Samain!"

The possessed Professor whimpered "Yes, Master" and stole off to retrieve his Troll from the Forbidden Forest.

-Halloween Day, The Feast-

The celebration was in full swing, there was candy everywhere, and delicious food in amounts no one could finish. Everyone was cheery, and the mood would have lasted, if not for the doors bursting open to reveal a frantic Professor Quirrell, who shouted, with his robes still billowing, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know…"

The man promptly fainted, and Dumbledore stood, casting a loud spell to draw the students' attention. He said kindly, after casting a small cantrip to account for all of the students, which confirmed that no-one was missing, "All of you will stay here, in the Great Hall. Meanwhile, I will take a few teachers will me to investigate the Troll."

The ancient sorcerer clipped forward, accompanied by James, Sirius, Filius, Severus, Minerva, and Remus to investigate. Once outside the Hall, the Chief Warlock ordered, "Severus, take Sirius and Minerva to guard the Stone, I believe this could be a diversion to get at the Stone."

The surly Potions Master gave a sharp nod, and took his contingent to the Third Floor, while Albus and his group headed toward the dungeons to fight the Troll.

Meanwhile, Harrison sent a discreet, colorless stunner at Quirrell, just in case.

In the dungeons, they had split into two groups, James with Albus and Filius with Remus. The ladder group encountered the Troll first. Remus started to talk, "Do we have a plan for this?"

In that moment, the cheery Professor evaporated, leaving only the seasoned duelist. "Remus, please, I will handle this." Without waiting for a response, the tiny man took a stance and twirled his wand, nonverbally banishing the beast onto a spell-waxed section of the floor, causing it to trip, then once the Troll's weapon was out of its hand, animating the club to beat its owner.

When the other party arrived, they found a shocked Remus Lupin and a Filius Flitwick coughing a bit, most likely concealing laughter.

All in all, a typical Hogwarts Halloween.

-November 1-

After Halloween, things got better for a little while; everything was normal. Well, as normal as it could be at Hogwarts with all of the strangeness inherent in a sentient castle. Classes continued to run.

Harrison kept up with Animagus training, under McGonagall's watchful eye, of course. And Fred and George had their training with the Marauders

Dumbledore kept trying to discretely investigate where all the books that Harrison kept gifting the teachers who gained his favor with came from.

Flitwick kept training Harrison is the subtle art of spell modification, enabling powerful dueling techniques.

Harrison's friends kept studying, and receiving some private spell tutoring on the side.

James just ignored Harrison, and his friends.

Quirrellmort continued to scheme for the acquisition of the Sorcerer's Stone.

Lily kept trying to get into Harrison's 'good books'. She managed to get off his 'shit list' at least.

Charlus tried to provoke Harrison and his friends with below-the-belt taunts.

Madam Pomfrey tried to nail a nametag over James's bed in the hospital wing for Charlus.

Severus Snape kept sneering, and experimenting with some of Nuruleo's venom, and occasionally input from egg memories.

The Coalition of Guardians (The name that Harrison's friend's parents had given themselves) continued to meet and plan a political revolution.

And before anyone knew it, the Yule break was upon them. Susan Bones started to hand out invitations to a Yule gathering at Bones Manor. Not a ball, just some friends getting together to celebrate.

All of Harrison's friend group, including Hermione, received invites for them and their families. Sirius Black and his family got an invite. So did Severus Snape. And Flitwick. And McGonagall. And Lupin.

The Weasley Twins received an invitation for themselves, but not their family. They understood. And they accepted, knowing their mother would pitch a fit.

Everyone else also accepted, despite the lack of parents to pitch a fit.

Of course, Dumbledore tried to interfere, but that was quickly shot down by the Bones Heiress.

The contingent even got permission from the Deputy Headmistress to leave a day early to go shopping.

Harrison was extremely, inordinately, if you asked Sirius, about his gift choices. He didn't do much actual buying, but he knew everyone would love what he got them. And that knowledge had nothing to do with discrete and undetectable Legilimency probes. No, nothing at all. It was intuition. Yeah, that was it. Intuition.

**AN: Well, you guys deserve this chapter before I follow my muse on a crossover tangent. It's quite strong, and I don't think I'll be able to successfully write this story well if I'm driven to write something else. I'll do as I can to write this, but I'm going with my gut. Thanks for the support, and I hope it continues for this story despite my distractions, and a short break for this story. (I'm very cross with the word hiatus.) Not one for me, just this story. Don't worry**


End file.
